You are not alone
by SreznoJIG
Summary: What if Sam had ran after Hannah, after she ran into the woods and had saved her life? After that traumatic experience of losing Beth in the process, both become closer than ever before and develop feelings for each other. How much would this single choice of Sam, change so much when the whole friend group returns to Blackwood Mountain a year later? Boom... Butterfly Effect.
1. A prank gone terribly wrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn, nor any of the characters.**

**Chapter 1: A prank gone terribly wrong**

In the middle of winter, a snowstorm was blowing over the Rocky Mountains in Alberta, Canada. On one of these mountains, Blackwood Mountain, was the place of the Washington family estate, Blackwood Pines. It had been the property of Bob Washington since the 1990's for using it as a vacation spot for his growing family.

But the lodge was not only used for spending quite time with his family. His teenage children, Josh, Beth and Hannah, would use it to host annually host winter getaways with their friends, Mike, Emily (Mike's girlfriend since high school), Jessica, Matt, Chris (Josh's best friend), Ashley and Sam (Hannah's best friend).

Normally everything would be all partying and having fun together. However, on this one night of February 2nd of 2014, some of the people of the group had different plans. It had been known for a while that Hannah has a huge crush on Mike, despite already being in a relationship with Emily. Hannah went even so far that she took a tattoo of a butterfly on her right upper arm to impress him. Jessica had told the others, excluded Chris and Josh (Both were asleep after a drinking contest), that she put a fake note of Mike in Hannah' room, telling her to come and see him in the guest room to have 'a little fun'. And once she comes in, they will all have a little surprise for her.

Emily and the others were all in for Jessica's plan and hoped it would finally keep Hannah away from Mike. Matt and Ashley see it as nothing but a harmless prank and joined in, just for the heck of it. But only Sam was against this cruel prank.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you actually did this!" Emily said after Jessica told her little plan "Shhh… shhh… shhh…" Jessica hushed as she doesn't want Hannah's twin sister, Beth, to know what they were planning. Luckily for them, she didn't hear it and was just staring outside to the snowstorm from a window. Sam tried to convince the others to reconsider this "Don't you guys think this is a little bit cruel?" "Oh come on, she deserves it" Jessica answers, believing Hannah deserves it "But it's not her fault she has a huge crush on Mike-" "Hannah's been making moves on him for too long. I'm just looking out for my girl Em" Jessica tells Sam while leaving the kitchen. The others followed her. While they all go to Mike's room, Emily tells "Just because he's class Prez doesn't mean he belongs to everyone… Mike is _my _man" "Hey, Em," Mike says to his girlfriend "I'm not anybody's man" "Whatever you say, darling!" Emily says all cheery.

Instead of following the rest, Sam went up the stairs in the hope of finding Hannah in time and warn her of what was going to happen. Hannah meant a lot to her and won't be able to bear it to see her heartbroken "Hannah!". She then walked fast to check Hannah's room, hoping to find her there _'Damnit, I hope I'm not too late!' _Sam said mentally to herself.

Beth, who was still in the kitchen, was watching from the window out of boredom. Then she sees a unknown man moving in the distance, despite it was dark outside and the bad view from the storm "Hey… Did you guys see that? Dad said it'd just be us this weekend. Josh?" She turns herself, seeing that her older brother didn't respond. Beth walks to him and checks the alcohol bottles he and Chris have drank "Jeez, Josh. Once again brother you've outdone us all" she says shaking her head. She did wonder where the rest of her friends went. Then as she went around the table, she finds a note. She reads the letter, clearly it was not Mike's handwriting.

* * *

_Hannah_

_You look damn hot in that shirt…_

_But I bet you're even hotter out of it._

_Come to the guest room at 2:00am_

_Mike_

_XXX_

* * *

"Oh my God. What'd our naive sister get herself into now?" Beth asked, as if she was speaking with Josh, but clearly was talking to herself. She hoped that her naive younger twin sister won't do anything she'll regret.

In the guest room, everyone was hiding to get ready for the prank.

While Mike waits for Hannah, Ashley laughs as she crouches behind a partition, Matt hides inside the cabinets with a video camera in hand to capture the moment and Jessica and Emily under the bed. Both women chuckled under the bed.

Not long after they hear footsteps behind the door "She's here… shhh…" Emily whispers that they need to be very quiet now. The door opens, it was the youngest of the Washington twins, Hannah, who entered, holding a candle for some light "Mike? It's Hannah" "Hey, Hannah" Mike said greeting her.

Hannah put the candle on a nearby table. Nervously she walks over to Mike "I got your note" Mike smiles to her "Glad you could make it". Hannah was feeling like she was in heaven. Finally, Mike had noticed her after so many failed attempts. But Hannah knew that some day her determination would pay off. When she read the note that Mike desired to see 'more of her', she couldn't refuse that offer. However, she was a bit unsure if she should show more of herself to the guy she liked for years. Mike noticed her uncertainty and told her it was okay "Maybe we should start with a little… you know, making out, and see where it goes from there".

Hannah's insecurity disappeared after Mike said that. She slowly nodded and was about to take off her blouse "Ohhhhhh hell yeah" Mike said while smirking, getting to see Hannah's boobs.

Jessica started to giggle as Hannah was about to take off her blouse "Oh my God! She's taking her shirt off!" "Shhhh!" Emily tried to shush her, but Hannah had already heard it while her blouse was only half off "What…? Oh my God!". The others came out of their hiding places. Matt had filmed the whole thing. Some chucked of performing the prank, but Hannah… "Matt?! Emily?! Ashley?! What are you guys doing here?!" "Uh, I'm sorry, Hannah, this got outta hand, but…" Mike tried to explain, but then Sam enters the room "Hannah! Hannah, they…" She looked as she was to late _'Oh no'_ she mentally said.

Hannah looked to Mike heartbroken. How could he and the others do something like this to her? "Mike…!" She said as tears were forming in her eyes. Hannah exited the guest room and runs out of the lodge. "Uh… damn!" Mike said as this was not how he expected to happen "You guys are jerks! You know that?!" Sam tells to everyone who performed that cruel prank on her best friend "HANNAH!" She immediately went after her. The others followed.

Meanwhile in the kitchen. Beth looks out the window and notices Hannah running outside. She runs out the door to the main entrance "Guys! There's someone outside!" Beth notices no one was around "What the hell…?" But she grabbed her purple winter jacket and keeps running to the main entrance. Sam exits the lodge with the others, looking for Hannah. They stop and Sam calls "Hannah!". Bets catches up and shoves Matt out of the way while putting on her winter jacket "What's going on? Where's my sister going?" Jessica rolls her eyes and said while going back inside "Ugh, it's fine, she just can't take a joke…" "It was just a prank, Han!" Emily calling out to Hannah, telling it was only a joke. Beth wanted to know what the guys did to Hannah "What did you do?!" Then Mike told her "We were just messing around, Beth. It wasn't serious!" "You JERKS!" Beth said angry of how they played with Hannah's emotions and ran into the storm, looking for her twin sister "Hannah! HANNAH!".

Sam watched her disappearing in the distance. She couldn't just stand while now both her best friend and her sister went into the storm "So… should-" but then Sam pushed Mike out of the way, went inside and put her grey winter jacket on to go after Beth, looking for Hannah. As she was about to go, Mika called to her "Hey?! Shouldn't we… come with you?" Sam then tells to Mike very angry "Y'know I kinda think you are the LAST person she want to see now, Mike!" Sam then runs after Beth "Sam, wait!" Ashley called to Sam, hoping she would stop, but disappeared "Oh great! Now three of them are into the cold storm!".

Sam ran down the path into the woods. It was hard to see because it was dark and of the snowstorm. Luckily she didn't fall over a tree as she jumped over it just in time. She then saw Beth jumping down from a nearby stairs "Beth, wait up!" Sam called to her as she jumped down to.

Beth kept running, following some footprints, hoping they were Hannah's. She couldn't even hear Sam because of the hard wind. She stops for a moment and takes a different path, following the noise, but in the end was nothing. She ran a bit slower "Dammit, Hannah… where are you?" but then she heard Sam running to her "Beth!".

Beth stops and turns herself, facing Sam, still thinking that she was also involved with what the others did to her sister and asked angry "You got a lot of nerve, you know that!?" "What?" Sam asked as she stopped in front of Beth "How could you do that to Hannah?! You and-" "Beth, I had nothing to do with it!" Sam said interrupting her that she had nothing to do with that cruel prank "I tried to convince them that they should't do it, but they wouldn't listen! I wanted to warn Hannah not to go to Mike's room, that it was a trap! But I was to late. Beth, Hannah is my best friend and care about her and you a lot! I would never do something like that! You know me, Beth". Something in her was telling that Sam was telling the truth. Beth nodded and said "Let's just find my sister, then we can talk further".

Beth and Sam walked further into the woods. They turned on their flashlights on their phones to have a better view "Hannah?!" Beth called "Hannah!" Sam called as well "Hannah, where are-" Beth was then startled of a deer passing by "Oh shit!" "It's okay, Beth. The deer won't harm us as long we won't harm them" Sam ensured Beth that the deer won't do anything "That's a relief…".

After a minute, they heard cracking noises, not far from them "Hello? Hellooo?!" Beth called, trying to know who or what it was. But nothing… "Damnit, Hannah, where are you?" Sam said to herself. Then Beth noticed a fire coming from a distance "Huh?" Sam didn't see it and wandered what Beth noticed "What? Did you saw something?" Beth tried to think what it could be, but just shacked her head "No. No, it was probably nothing. HANNAH!" Beth called for her sister again, Sam as well "Hannah! It's us, me and Beth!".

All of the sudden, both girls were startled of a fire coming out of the woods, now it was closer "What the hell was that?" Beth asked. Sam didn't know "I… don't know. Let's just find Hannah quick and get back to the lodge" "Yeah, we should…".

After another few minutes of searching… they finally found Hannah! She was sobbing on the ground, but was also shivering from the cold.

"Hannah? Hannah?!" Sam called "Hello?" Hannah asked who it was. She was relieved it was her sister and her best friend. Beth immediately ran to her "Hannah! Oh my God you must be freezing" Beth started to take of her coat. At that moment Sam came to Hannah fast and hugged "Oh thank God! I'm so sorry, Hannah, I wanted to warn you… but I was to late". Hannah broke the hug and slowly nodded, understanding it. Then Beth gave her sister her purple coat "Here, take my coat".

Hannah stands up and put on the coat. She was sobbing again ob what happened and that she was so stupid to think that Mike really liked her "I'm such an idiot! I'm so dumb…" Sam hugged her again "It's going to be alright, Hannah". Hannah returned the hug.

Unknown to them, they were watched by someone… or something, staring at them like they were its next prey.

The girls heard a screaming noise. All three looked where it came from "Hannah…?" "Beth…? Sam…?". Sam tried to use her flashlight to see what it was, but nothing was seen because of the storm and the darkness of the night. Then they heard more noises, different screeches, coming from all directions. They heard it came closer. Then Sam saw movement and yelled "RUN!"

All three girls were running away from whatever was after them. Even though Sam loved nature, this made her really scared, same as for Beth and Hannah. When they ran over the bridge, Hannah fell! "Hannah!" Beth and Sam came back quick and helped her up, but as they run, Beth accidentally drops her phone and it falls through the floorboards.

They continued running, Hannah ran closer to Sam. Then Sam stopped the others "Wait! Stop!". It was a cliff they stood in front of, that goes far down below. It was a dead end "Oh Jesus Christ!" Beth said while panicking.

Hannah held Beth's hand, while standing behind Sam. The 'thing' was coming even closer. They moved slowly backwards, close to the cliff "Sam…" Hannah said very scared. This was it, she felt they were going to die "Stay close!" Sam said to them, but was just as dead scared as her friends "No! Shit! No… Get Back!" Beth called to the thing to stay away from them "Fuck!". They walked back further. Hannah held Sam's hand now, what she took and held tight. But then… Beth slips, dragging Hannah and Sam with her "NO! ARGH!"

Hannah held on to Beth with one hand and to Sam with the other, who was still on top of the cliff, held on to a piece of rock. Sam tried desperately to hold on to Hannah "Hold on!" She called. Suddenly Hannah and Beth saw flames behind Sam and all heard some-kind of beast screech and a few man yelling like "We got it, brother!". Sam only looked back less than a second, and saw nothing but flames. She then looked at Hannah and Beth, still hanging on "I'll pull you guys up!".

She tried to pull then both up, but they were to heavy "You can do it, Sam!" Hannah said to Sam, encouraging her that she can do it. Sam tried really hard, but was slowly loosing grip on the rock and nearly lost Hannah's hand "No!" Hannah was frightened that she was about to fall, Sam wasn't going to let go of her friend.

Beth saw how Sam struggled to raise them up. She knew that with her and Hannah were to heavy and when Sam was losing her grip, all of them are going to fall. She looked down, then at Hannah and Sam. Beth had no choice. She said to her sister "Hannah," she looked down at Beth who said "I'm letting go…" Hannah's eyes went wide "What?! No!" Sam had heard it and shake her head "No Beth, don't do it!" "Hannah… were too heavy. Only you can make it…" "No, no!" Sam tried to tell her that she can raise them both up "Beth! I can get you up!". A tear came from Beth's eye. She made her choice "I love you, Hannah…" she was about to switch her arm so Hannah would lose her grip on her "Don't do it!" Sam yelled "No Beth! Please No!". Beth gave one mare big switch and fell straight down into the emptiness. Hannah and Sam watched with horror as Beth falls to her death "BEEEEEEETH!" Hannah screams as her twin sister falls into the darkness below. Sam couldn't believe of what she just witnessed, but had no time to process all if this as she was still holding Hannah. With all her strength, she raised her best friend up.

As soon as Hannah was on top of the cliff, she cried over the loss of her sister and screamed down into the darkness "BETH! NOO!". Sam held Hannah close to her. She cried as well for the loss of Beth and hugged Hannah, what she returned. Sam allowed her to cry on her shoulder "Beth…!" "I'm so sorry for you, Hannah. I'm so sorry…".

Both held each other close, not letting go for some time. Then for a moment, Sam saw a glimpse of two men, disappearing in the storm. She didn't see who they were, nor the 'thing' that was after them. All she saw was some burned ground close to them. But now she didn't mind any of it. Right now, she had a friend that needed comfort for the loss of her sister.

* * *

After more than an hour later, Hannah and Sam arrived back at the lodge. Both of them still in shock of what happened, some if their tears were frozen of the freezing cold and both shivered of being outside in the cold for so long. Sam held Hannah close to her as they entered the lodge.

"Hannah! Sam! Are you guys okay!?" Ashley asked, jumping from where she sat on the couch. Both didn't answer. Ashley led them inside the living room, letting them sit at the couch. Matt, Mike and Emily stood up "Jesus you guys are freezing-" but Emily stopped as she noticed that Beth wasn't among them. Ashley then said "I'll get some blankets" and went upstairs to get some blankets for Hannah and Sam to warm up. Mike then asked "Wait, where the hell is Beth?". Hannah started crying again and sobbed on Sam's shoulder. Sam held her close "Hannah? What happened-" Mike stopped asking as he saw Sam's death glare and got nervous about it. Then Jessica walked in and said "Oh, look who's back. What? Still weeping over a little joke?" "Shut you're fucking mouth, you bitch!" Hannah yelled to her angry, with tears in her eyes. Jessica was not happy being insulted like that "Eh, excuse me?! What did you just called me!?" "She called you a fucking bitch, Jessica!" Sam said also angry to her. Jessica was about to fire back with an insult, but asked instead "Why isn't Beth among you-" "SHE'S DEAD!" Hannah said like all her emotions were released with just those two words.

Everyone was shocked "What?!" Emily asked "How… How did she-?!" Matt asked.

Hannah cried even more trying to say what happened "There was that thing that followed us.. and.. we tried to run from it, but we had no were to go and.. and…!" "Wha… what followed you?" Mike asked "We don't know, Mike!" Sam said telling further what happened "We… we run till a cliff, we were all so scared and then… then Beth… she… she fell from the cliff! I tried to pull her up, but….. She's gone! She's fucking gone!".

The whole group felt dead silent, even Jessica couldn't believe what happened and was just as shocked as the rest. Ashley came down with the blankets, but tears came from her eyes, for she had heard the whole thing. She gave the blankets to Sam as Hannah, but refused to look to anyone. All she wanted was Sam now. Both kept close to each other with their blankets over them. Ashley, Matt and Emily tried to comfort them, but Hannah didn't want any of them close to her after what they did to her.

As time passed, the others went to bed, but the whole partying mood from the beginning of the weekend was spoiled and was replaced with sadness over the possible death of Beth. Ashley was the last to leave, but said very sad to Hannah "I'm so sorry, Hannah…" she left to her room, feeling responsible for Beth's dead.

Now only Hannah and Sam were left. They didn't broke the hug for a long time and kept close to each other. They had first witnessed Beth sacrificing herself, to save them and sobbed for her loss. Eventually they fell asleep on the couch.

When morning came, Josh and Chris had finally woke up, suffering from a major hangover. When they came into the living room, they saw the whole group was together. Hannah went to her brother in tears and told him everything what happened last night. Josh was devastated. Both had lost a sister. Sam then walked over to Josh and embraced him for comfort. Chris was completely shocked of this revelation, but tried to be there for Hannah and Josh, and even comforted Ashley, as she was feeling so guilty for taking part in that prank, that in the end had cost the life of Beth. The others felt terrible, for this was something they never wanted to happen. But only Emily and Jessica were talking behind everyone's back that they believed it was also Hannah's fault "You know, Em, if Hannah didn't ran and whining after that little joke, her sister would not go after her and would have lived" Emily agreed to what Jessica said "Yeah, who would ran away after overreacting to something that was harmless?" Sam had heard it and marched straight to Emily "Something harmless!?" Sam pushed Emily for saying those things about Hannah "Hé, don't push me!" Emily said angry. This resulted in a fierce argument and even Jessica was interfering. It nearly became violent, if it was not Mike who stopped them just in time "Stop! This is not helping. Beth can't be found back if we start arguing or blaming on each other!" "That's easier for you to say, Mike! If you hadn't broke Hannah's heart, then maybe Beth would have lived!" Sam said angry and pushed Mike aside. Sam went upstairs back to her room.

A little while later, the group called Hannah and Josh's parents and told them what had happened. They also called the police, who arrived late in the afternoon. The whole group had to go home, so the police could search the area for Beth.

Beth was for now only reported as missing, for she cannot be pronounced dead, as long as the police hasn't found yet the body. It gave the Washington's a bit hope, that maybe Beth is still alive.

However, their hope would soon start to fade away. For days, became weeks and the police had no choice but to call off the search. For Hannah and Sam may have witnessed Beth falling from a cliff, but didn't know where because of the storm and it was too dark to know where they exactly were, the police was unable to find Beth's body. And even if she was still alive, it would need a miracle for her to survive that long in the freezing cold.

The whole family was in mourn, as they needed to face the fact that Beth might truly be dead. Sam was there to comfort Hannah and as time passed, the two become closer than ever before. As for Josh, Sam tried to be there for him to, but was more around Hannah, for she and her had to endure such a traumatic experience. Luckily his best friend, Chris was there for him, for he had been like a brother to him, ever since they were little.

But slowly things didn't improve for Josh. He was starting to feel schizophrenia, what brought him more disconnected with reality. But was able to hide it from Hannah and the others. Not long after he dropped out of college and was now mostly home with his parents.

* * *

Many months had passed and everyone at college was about to make their leave for the summer-break. Some went on long vacations or just did what they enjoyed the most. The Washington's had no plans to go for any long holidays, for it reminded them to much of Beth and were not ready until they had processed this phase.

But despite that, it wasn't going to stop all the Washington's for having fun. Josh had organized a summer party in his parents mansion, at the first evening of the summer-break. Dozens of college students came, including the whole friend group. Chris was hanging around with Josh and Matt, while Jessica was flirting with a few boys from Matt's football team.

Mike was with Emily, being dragged into a conversation that some girls had. Their relationship had deteriorated the last few months and Mike even tried sometimes to avoid Emily, as he was in no mood to have an argument about anything useless.

Ashley was dancing on the dance floor with a guy she knew from science class, what made Chris envious. Luckily for him, Ashley pushed the guy away when he tried to kiss her and she went to Chris. They just sat together and talked, their conversations soon turned into a debate on either Start Trek or Star Wars was the better science fiction franchise. In the end they both agreed that it was Star Wars.

As for Sam and Hannah, they were mostly together, drinking a few drinks, talking or dancing together. Hannah had tried to move on, what was very hard for her without her twin sister around anymore, but was lucky to have her best friend by her side. When Mike tried to talk to Hannah, she was avoiding him by going to the bathroom herself.

She cried a bit. Even after months, she was still hurt for being played with her emotions by that guy. As Hannah looked into the mirror, she whipped her tears with a tissue, readjust her makeup and said to herself before coming out of the toilet "Fuck, Mike!".

Hannah start to drink a few more alcoholic drinks and was more loose on the dance floor. She was start dancing sexy with some guy from Matt's football team that she never met before. Sam was worried that Hannah was about to do something she'll regret, but was taking it out of her mind when Josh came to her with Ashley and Chris. Sam had slowly been reconnecting with Ashley, as Chris had nothing to do with the prank from last winter, so Sam was kind of sucked into talking with Ashley as well.

After an hour, while Sam was talking with Matt, she spotted Hannah and had gone a bit further with that guy and they were making out in the corridor. Sam could clearly see that he had dirty things in mind. Hannah then whispered something in his ear, what Sam couldn't hear and took him upstairs to her room. Sam had a bad feeling about it and slowly went after Hannah.

Hannah had taking the guy to her room and locked the door. They started kissing with passion and she started to moan. Then as the guy touched Hannah's breast, she gasped and broke the kiss. She made a step back from him "What?! What's the problem, babe?".

What seemed like an hour in her head, was only for a couple of seconds in real life, Hannah had doubts about all this. She felt so stupid to drag a guy she never met to her room and said "Look, I'm sorry ehm… This… was not what I had I mind" The guy had it difficult to hide his anger for being wasting his time. Nervously Hannah said "Look… let's just go downstairs… no harmed feelings… another time?" she turned to open the door. All of the sudden the guy took her glasses of her and threw them away "Hey-" then he gabbed her, holding her arm and her mouth, so she won't make a sound and pushed to a wall. Hannah was scared "There is not going to be a next time, honey! It's now or never," Hannah struggled to get him off of her, but he was to strong "either you like it or not" he smirked and licked her cheek "So try to enjoy this, for this will be something you'll never forget…".

He pushed her on the bed and tried to rip apart her shirt. She struggled to get him of off her and pushed him away. She crawled away "He- Help-!" her mouth was shut as a whole arm grabbed her by the face, nearly chocking her. She bite him hard "AARGH!" he led her go and she ran to the door, trying to open it "Help! Anyone, he-" she was pulled by the guy and was slapped hard in the face, she fell on her bed. Her face hurt. He was holding her tight and pulled her pants down. Hannah felt paralyzed, unable to stop him.

At that same moment, Sam had heard Hannah's call for help and tried to open it. It was locked "Go get your own party!" the guy inside yelled. Then she heard Hannah's voice again "Sam-!".

Sam tried to kick the door open, but was unsuccessful. Then Matt came upstairs "What's going on here-" "HANNAH IS IN DANGER!". Without a doubt, Matt kicked the door open. They saw the guy forcing himself on Hannah "HÉ!" Sam ran to the guy and jumped on him, punching and kicking him to get him of her best friend "GET OFF OF HER!". The guy then grabbed Sam and pushed her hard to the floor. Matt quickly came to the rescue and body slammed the guy against the wall. He tried to punch Matt, but he held it and kneecapped him and punched the guy knockout.

Sam stood up, going to Hannah who still lied paralyzed on the bed, sobbing, with her pants down and her panties and shirt nearly ripped apart "Hannah! Oh my God, Hannah…!" slowly Hannah sat straight and immediately embraced her best friend and sobbed on her shoulder. Sam returned the hug and kept her close to her "It's okay, Hannah, it's okay. I'm right here" Sam said while rubbing her back. Matt dragged the guy out of the room and said to Mike and Emily, who came upstairs of what they heard "Call the police, this asshole nearly raped Hannah!" Emily nodded and called 911 right away with her cell phone, while Mike took the guy away with Matt.

The guy was later arrested by the police for sexual assault on Hannah. Soon after, all the college kids left the party. But only the friend group stayed a little longer, to be there for Hannah.

Sam helped Hannah to take a shower, so she would come to rest after what had nearly happened to her. Josh remained downstairs with rest of the group. He first wanted to help too, but after Sam told him that this is more or like a women's thing, he understood and waited downstairs with the rest.

They were either a bit relaxing or cleaning the party mess. Emily wanted to try to talk to Hannah together with Jessica, to show Hannah that they still cared for her and be there for her after such an experience. But also hoped that she had left the whole prank thing behind her. Jessica was pessimistic about it, but went upstairs anyway to Hannah's bedroom. Mike came with them.

Part of the bedroom-door was broken because Matt had to break it in, Sam had blocked it with a small closet. Inside the bedroom, Hannah was wearing her morning coat, sitting on her bed with her arms folded and her head bowed. She felt ashamed how she behaved and let this guy taking advantage of her "What was I thinking, Sam? I'm such an idiot!" Sam took Hannah's glasses from the floor and gave it to her when she sat next to her, rubbing her back "We all do crazy things in our lives, Hannah" "I know, but I should have known better! I mean… when Mike came to talk, all I could think of was-" she was interrupted when a few knocks came from the door "Hannah? It's me, Emily". Hannah was not in the mood to talk to Emily "Go away" she said to the door "Please, Hannah, I just want to talk" "Are you alone?". There was a few seconds silent, until Emily said "No… Jessica and Mike are here to" then Jessica said "Look, Han, we just want to talk, nothing more". Hannah doubted if she wanted to hear what they wanted to say. Sam then asked "Shall I send them away?". Hannah thought for a moment but slowly shake her head and said "No. Let them in".

Sam stood up from the bed and walked to the door to push the small closet out of the way, to let Emily, Jessica and Mike in. All three slowly walked in. Emily first asked Hannah "How are you, Hannah?" Hannah stood up from the bed and rolled her eyes "I'm doing great, fucking fantastic!" She said sarcastic. Clearly she was not ready to hear anything from them "There, now you guys know!".

Jessica knew she was still angry with them after that prank from winter and said "Hannah, I know… we all know that you're still mad at us after… you know. But we came here to let you know that we are here for you. That that guy from Matt's team even tried to-" "Here for me?! HERE FOR ME?!" Hannah yelled to Jessica, what made her scared "Where any of you guys there for me what I had to through when I saw Beth falling to her death!? Were any of you there for me, or Josh OR FOR MY PARENTS WHAT WE HAD TO GO THROUGH!? HUH!?".

Emily tried to calm her down "Hannah, we're just-" "SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Hannah yelled "I know about all the rumors that you and Jessica spread behind my back, Emily! That I overreacted!? MY SISTER IS GONE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW IT FEELS TO LOSE YOUR OWN SISTER, YOU BITCH!" Emily just froze, she was completely of guard of Hannah's confrontation. Mike tried to calm her down "Hannah, we-" Immediately she turned to face Mike "Don't even try to pretend that nothing happened, Mike!" "I… I-I didn't say that-" "How could you do something like that!? To me!? You knew I had a crush on you and you just thought it was a funny way to play with my emotions!?" "But… but…" "If I was the one who pulled a prank on you like that and humiliated you like you did to me, how would you have reacted!? And that in the end, that little prank cost the live of any of your relatives!?" Mike was completely speechless. He had no idea how to respond to it.

Hannah turned her back on any of them. Tears were forming in her eyes. Sam stroke her back in support and nodded to the others that it was best for them to leave. Jessica sighed and said under her breath to Emily "I told you she's still overreacting about it". Hannah had heard that and she lost her temper. Angry she grabbed a lamp from her bedside table and throw it to Jessica, who saw it and dodged just in time "GET OUT!". That made Jessica and Emily to leave the room faster. Mike only stayed a few seconds longer, but knew that it was fruitless. He sighed and left.

When they were out of Hannah's room, tears flowed from Hannah's eyes and she fell on her knees of all the emotions she just released "Oh Hannah" Sam went on her knees and embraced her best friend, letting her sob on her shoulder "I miss Beth so much!" Sam held her close and she cried too "I know. I miss her too…".

They both remained like this for some time. Unaware that the rest of the group had already left to go back home. Finally the two girls broke the hug, looking into their eyes "Will you stay with me tonight?" Hannah asked Sam. She smiled and said "Of course" and they gave each another hug. Then Josh knocked on the door and came in "Sorry that I… disturb…" "No no, it's fine, Josh" Hannah said as she stood up, together with Sam, who said to him "Uhm… Is it okay that… I stay for tonight? Hannah needs all the support she needs" Josh smiled a bit and just shrugged "Sure, Sam. You're always welcome here". He then gave his sister a small hug and asked "He… you're okay?" Hannah nodded a little bit "A bit" "Right, well… Ashley and Chris had already helped me cleaning all the mess downstairs, and have already left with the rest, so… I'll be in my room if you guys need anything" both girls nodded "Thanks Josh" Sam said. And he left the room, leaving the girls alone.

* * *

Mike walked together with Emily back to her house. He hadn't spoke a single word to her since they had left the Washington mansion, while Emily did talk the whole way. When she noticed that didn't answer "… Mike? Mike?!" "Hmm?" Mike said in a way he had listened the whole time "You… you didn't even listen to what I told you" Emily said in an annoying way "Does it matter now?" "Yes! It kind of is!". Mike shacked his head and walked a bit faster, trying to keep some distance from Emily. She walked faster and then stopped Mike, asking "Mike! Honey, what's wrong?".

Mike sighed heavy and said "She's right, Em" "Who?" "Hannah! She is fucking right! We were never there for her for the lose of Beth! And that I don't know what it feels like to be pranked on like what we did to her! I should have just…" "Just what?" "I should have told Hannah a long time ago that I wasn't in to her!" Now Emily became annoyed "Oh really?! And how many times have I not told you to do so, huh?! No, you just wanted to keep-" "to keep nice to her, yes! Because she is my friend and I thought that eventually she would…" Emily crossed her arms and said "That it would flow over, common! And you still don't agree with me that if she hadn't ran into a snowstorm, that Beth would not go after her! You know I'm right, honey! Admit it!". Mike then said serious "I don't hear Beth laughing about any of this, or Hannah".

Mike then turned the other way, leaving Emily "Where are you going?!" Emily asked "I don't know, somewhere!". Emily wanted to say something back, but no words came. She just let Mike go and went her own way.

After some time of walking alone through the streets, thinking about what Hannah said to him, Mike was back at the college grounds. He was surprised to see Jessica sitting on a bench with her hands on her face, looking sad. Mike wandered why she was sitting alone like that "He" Jessica looked up and saw Mike "Oh, he Mike…" "Why are you here?" Mike asked as she sat next to her. She sighed and said "Hannah. And you?" Mike shrugged "Same".

Some silence fell, then Jessica asked "Where you not about to go spend the night with Em?" Mike shacked his head "No. I'm not feeling to do that right now" "Why? I thought you two were together?" "We are… but now… it's complicated". Then Jessica put her hand on Mike's and said softly "If you… ever need to talk to someone, I'm always there to listen" Mike looked to Jessica and smiled a bit. He noticed she was shivering a bit and gave her his coat, what she appreciated "Thank you" "You're welcome".

For a long while they didn't say much, other then what their plans were for the summer and watched the stars together. When she was about to leave and gave the coat back to Mike, she gave him a kiss on the cheek "Goodnight, Mike" "Goodnight, Jess".

* * *

Back in Hannah's room at the Washington's mansion, Sam was sleeping together with Hannah in her bed, as they have done that many times before when they had a sleepover. However this night, was a lot different than the other nights. Both girls were having different dreams.

Sam was dreaming of how they both were still little children and became best friends really quick. She saw the many games they played together or the other things they did together when they grow up. Then Sam even saw the moment that… she was starting to develop a crush on Hannah, but was afraid it might ruin their friendship. She remembered how she finally buried those thoughts when they went to college, but only reemerged recently.

Without knowing, she moved in the bed closer to Hannah.

Hannah was dreaming about the moment she lost Beth, of how much pain she had to endure for losing her own twin-sister. She saw how much Sam had been there for her and how much more closer they became over the last few months. She was always the one she could trust and would love and cherish her… and somehow was feeling… more than just a friendship?

Without knowing, she moved in the bed closer to Sam.

Until both embraced each other in their sleep.

The next morning, both girls woke up simultaneously. When they opened their eyes, both were surprised how close they lay to each other. They had no idea what to say or how to explain this. Hannah was the first to try to answer this "Ehh… I guess we accidentally moved out of our own… at the same time in our sleep" she laughed a bit, same as Sam "Yeah… I guess…".

When Hannah put on her glasses, she noticed that she had a message on her phone, she checked and it was from Josh. She read the message.

_I have to do something important, so I'll be gone for a few days. So, you and Sam have the house for the rest of the day until mom and dad are home._

_Have fun sis! X_

"Josh has left for something important? Hmmm" Hannah said to herself after reading his message, wandering what could be so important for him to _'disappear' _for a few days. But then she shrugged "Ah well, we have the whole house to ourselves," she said to Sam "let's get something to eat!" "You read my mind, Han" Sam said smiling to her best friend. And both girls went in their pajamas downstairs to make some breakfast for themselves and spend the rest of the day together. They left the whole thing of crawling together in the bed last night out if their mind, but still… it felt for both Hannah and Sam for some reason alright, but didn't say it to either of them.

* * *

Another many months had passed and a lot of things had happened in that time. Mike and Emily had ended their relationship, what didn't came as a surprise as it had been going downhill for some time. However, Mike started dating Jessica and were happy together. As for Emily, she was having it a hard time after the break up, but felt comfort around Matt. The two didn't really dated _yet,_ but Matt wanted to make sure that Emily would be feeling better, what she dearly appreciated and thought it was cute of him.

Josh however was not improving. He was acting more and more mysterious, and would not come home for days. He always said that it was for something very important, but always avoided questions from either Chris or Hannah to what it all was.

Hannah and Sam still spended a lot of time together and even held contact with Chris and Ashley. Hannah had slowly forgiven Ashley for participating in the prank, last winter, and both were friends again. For Matt it was still going slow, but he and Hannah did chat from time to time. But Hannah still refused to see or talk with either Mike, Emily or Jessica.

It was on that evening of November, a few days after Hannah's birthday, that Hannah and Sam were invited by Chris and Ashley to see the movie premiere of the new movie 'Interstellar' with them. Hannah wasn't really a science fiction fan but was curious to that movie after reading a lot of positive reviews about it and how her father spoke well about this movie. Even Sam was wandering how good this movie was.

As the cold weather of November had started to decend, both women were wearimg a winter-jacket. Sometimes Hannah would wear Beth's old purple coat that she got from her before she… disappeared, but this time was wearing a new one that she bought a few weeks back. Hannah and Sam saw a big line in front of the movie theater and couldn't see either Chris or Ashley among them. After a few minutes of looking, the two girls found them almost at the beginning of the line.

Ashley waved at them "Hannah! Sam! Over here!" They came to them and greeted them "Hi guys. Gosh, it's hard to find anyone in this crowd" Hannah said. Sam agreed and asked Chris "I hope you already have tickets, Chris? Cause it looks like this movie is going to be sold out, pretty soon" "Way ahead of you, Sam" Chris said as he showed her the tickets, that he held in his pocket, but put them back so he won't lose them.

Ashley saw that there were only two tickets and asked him "Only two tickets, Chris? There are four of us". Chris scratched the back of his head and explained "Yeah, about that…" "What?" Sam asked "… I did not really expect that the tickets were being sold out so fast, so… the ones I managed to get were… love seats" that last word came for him very embarrassing. All the girls giggled. Chris turns to Ashley "Ehh... you… don't mind if we…?" "No, I don't mind…" she answered shy, not minding at all to share a love seat with Chris. Then Chris turned to Hannah and Sam. Sam just shrugged "We are okay with it, Chris. Right, Hannah?" Sam asked her best friend. For some reason, Hannah was conflicted about it. Would she just go along with it or ask to change seat with Chris? She knew that Chris was at least trying to be close to Ashley, since both had a crush on each other but hadn't yet take any action yet, but Hannah also thought about when she slept over at her place and slept really close to another, without even noticing.

She looked to Sam and said "… Nah, I don't mind to share a 'love seat' with you," she said with a small smile "besides, it's only for this once, right?" Sam nodded "Yeah, only one time doesn't seem to hurt" "Good, that's settled!" Chris said enthusiastic as the line was finally moving and all the people went inside, with the four friends followed.

Once inside, Chris showed the tickets to the 'ticket guy' and all four were allowed inside. Since the movie had no breaks, they all went to buy some extra snacks. Chris bought some popcorn and soda, while Ashley bought some nachos and an energy drink for both of them. Sam and Hannah just took some water as they saw how Chris and Ashley bought so many snacks for just seeing one movie "Do you think that they are going a bit too far with that?" Hannah asked Sam "Well, they both have a crush on each other for 'God knows how long'. Maybe they both try to hard to impress each other?" Both giggled of thinking of that. Then Hannah got an idea as both checked if they either take a small or medium popcorn "He, Sam. If we buy a Large Popcorn we can share…" Sam thought for a moment of that and said "Sure… why not". Sam took a big sized popcorn for both to share. Once they have paid for their things, they joined Chris and Ashley to the hall where the movie was going to be shown.

As the movie started, it was for Hannah and Sam a bit confused of why a farmer would all of the sudden be an astronaut. But as the movie progressed, there were some exiting and heartbreaking moments. Ashley and Chris were paying fully attention to see how all the scenes in the movie were even scientifically possible, then paying attention to both of them. Sam noticed it and was thinking that both were maybe to shy or to scared to take the initiative. As the end of the movie neared, Hannah had a few tears flowed from her eyes as the part where the young version of the father meets his old daughter on her dying bed. Sam held her hand and stroke it. Hannah looked at Sam as she whipped a tear of. Sam was showing Hannah in a way that it's just a movie. Hannah nodded. Then as they both wanted to take the last popcorn, their hands touched again. But this time, they both felt… different about it. Instead of taking the popcorn, their hands were stroking one another. Sam's eyes closed for a moment as she sighs out. Hannah blushed, and didn't know why she was even blushing from all of this. Hannah looked into Sam's eyes, as Sam meet hers, not taking their focus away from their friend. They blinked only once as Sam moved her face closer, same as Hannah. A lot of things were going through the Washington girl's mind, why was she feeling like this about her best friend? Why was she even blushing? Their faces moved closer, and closer, both closed their eyes and… their lips connected. Nor Hannah, nor Sam were realizing in their heads of what they were doing, they were kissing their best friends, what shouldn't even be a possible thing… but still they felt relaxed about it, how right it felt. Their tenderly kiss lasted for a few minutes, without any of them realizing that the movie was finished.

As the lights slowly went on again, Hannah and Sam opened their eyes and broke the kiss right away! They just looked at each other, without words coming from their mouths. Both had no idea how to respond to what just happened. Hannah and Sam just stood up, took their stuff and went together with Ashley and Chris out of the movie hall, who hadn't noticed what Hannah and Sam just did as they were more focused on the movie.

While on the way back to college, Ashley and Chris were talking a lot about the movie and what parts they thought was the best, while Hannah and Sam walked after them. They had no idea what to say to each other.

As they all reached the campus grounds, Ashley and Chris said goodbye to Hannah and Sam. They said an awkwardly goodbye to them, what Ashley and Chris thought was a bit weird. Ashley was thinking while walking together with Chris _'Did something happened in the theater what me or Chris hadn't even noticed?'._

Sam neared her room. She faced Hannah, not knowing what to say, neither did Hannah "So… eh… Goodnight, Hannah" without looking at Sam she also said "Yeah… goodnight". Sam opened the door to her room. As she was about to go in, Hannah tried to say something to her "Ehh… Sam…?" but it was to late, Sam was already inside and locked the door. Hannah sighed as she went to her own room. Sam was holding her hands on her head, not believing what she just did _'Holy shit! What have I done?! I kissed Hannah!'_ she mentally said to herself as she was struggling to get all those thoughts out of her head, but was unsuccessfully.

After hours in her bed, she gave up the struggle and thought deeply of what that kiss meant. Are the feelings she had for Hannah before coming back to her? She blushed as she thought further about it, but was also scared of how this would ruin their friendship.

Hannah was dealing with nearly the same thing as she was trying to fall asleep_ 'Why did I do that?!'_ she mentally said_ 'Why did I kiss Sam?!'_ she tried to think what it could all mean. After some while, she finally knew what it could mean_ 'I… I think I'm falling in love with Sam"._

* * *

In the weeks that followed, Hannah and Sam had been acting a lot more different when they are together, but both tried to hide their true feelings for another or from their friends. Only Ashley had her suspicions, but didn't act on it.

Both girls were constantly with their minds if either they should say what they feel for each other, or try to keep it a secret, like how Sam had done for years. But now, it became harder for her then in the past.

Hannah was having a conversation about it with her mother, Melinda (but didn't mention that it was Sam that she developed feelings for). Melinda then told her daughter that she shouldn't hide her feelings for ever, for if she waits to long, it might be to late, like how Hannah's mother nearly lost het father when she was to afraid to tell her feelings to him. She held Hannah closer to her and said "Listen to your heart, Hannah. Just tell what you feel for this girl. Even if she says no, know to yourself that you shouldn't hide anything from the one you really like" Hannah smiled when her mother said those words and gave her a hug, what Melinda returned.

Not long after, the whole friend group got an invitation from Josh to come back at the family's lodge on Blackwood Mountain for the annual winter getaway. Surprisingly, it was to be held on February 2nd 2015, what was then exactly a year after Beth had 'disappeared'. All the friends found it odd to held the winter getaway, exactly on the day that one of their friends died, or had gone missing, as the police still hadn't found her body.

But that didn't stop anyone from going back there anyway, in the hope they could all leave the past behind them and move on. However, Hannah did not share their enthusiasm and said on the online invitation that she won't join them, for it was to painful for her to go back. Sam and Ashley have tried to change her mind, but still would not come.

Sam was disappointed that her best friend won't came with them. For she hoped that it would help Hannah, leaving the past behind by coming back to the lodge, but understood her decision.

Months had past and as winter had set in, the day to go for the winter getaway was nearly there. One day before they would leave, Josh came to visit Hannah and telling her that she should reconsider her decision. After nearly an hour of trying, Hannah still wouldn't change her mind. Josh gave up and was about to leave. But before he left, he said to his sister one more thing "If not for yourself, do it for me... It would... make it a lot easier for me if you came too, sis" and Josh left the room.

Hannah at that same time was thinking about what her brother said, and also thought about her mothers encouraging words, a few months back. She collected some courage and went after Josh "Josh, wait!" Josh stopped as Hannah called him, he smiled and turned towards her.

* * *

One day later…

Sam had just entered the bus that was going in the direction of Blackwood Mountain. She told the driver to stop at Blackwood Pines for her, the driver nodded as Sam sat inside and noticed that she was alone with three more people.

As the bus drove away, Sam sighed to herself, wishing Hannah would come to. However was struggling with the feelings she's developing for Hannah and was thinking that maybe this mid-weekend would clear her head. She took her phone and wanted to send a text message to Hannah.

_Sam: Just entered the bus to go to the lodge. It's a pity that you didn't want to come. But I understand that you're not ready, Han._

After a minute, she saw Hannah was typing a message back.

_Hannah: Yeah, about that…_

_Sam: What?_

_Hannah: I CHANGED MY MIND! I'M COMING TOO! :D_

Sam eyes went wide of gladness after seeing that message, she typed a new one straight away.

_Sam: REALLY?! THAT S GREAT HANNAH! (Lot of cheering emojis)._

_Sam: What made you change your mind?! :D_

_Hannah: Josh… But mostly you and Ashley ;)_

_Sam: (Blushing emoji)_

_Sam: So when will you arrive?_

_Hannah: Well, I went together with Josh. We are just about to enter the cable car to go to the lodge._

_Hannah: See you later, Sam!_

_Sam: See you then (blow kiss emoji)._

Hannah's next message took a bit longer. Sam wanted to put her phone in jet pocket, but felt the vibration of her phone. She checked and saw Hannah's last message.

_Hannah: Yeah… see you later (Blushing kiss emoji, Blow kiss emoji, Heart emoji)_

Sam smiled a bit as she saw the message. She felt somehow warm inside from seeing that message. Sam wanted to put it out of her head and mentally said to herself _'Come on, Sam! She is your best friend… we're just… friends. Friends that… kissed in the movie theater'_. Sam gave up the struggle and just put her ear pins in to listen to some music on her phone.

What she doesn't know, is that during this winter getaway, things will take place that will change her life… forever.

* * *

**And so… this is my first chapter of my Until Dawn fanfic story. I changed a bit of the dialogues so it would suit the story I will write on. However, I cannot take all the credit, for the scenario and the idea of Sam and Hannah develop feelings goes to my friend on this website, imerik001. He gave me the scenario as a gift… and I want to personally thank him for giving me this opportunity, for I did mention on my profile that Until Dawn will maybe one day among my future stories, but didn't had a scenario yet. So imerik001, thank you.**

**The future chapters will be named, depending on the choices I would make in the game and will follow mostly of the original storyline. You guys may have noticed two strangers at the beginning… trust me, It'll be explained later in the story.**

**Hope to see you all in the next chapter! See you then!**


	2. Memento Mori

**Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn, nor any of the characters (Short notice; I also don't own the song).**

* * *

_O' Death (O' Death), O' Death, Won't you spare me over till' another year…_

_Well what is this that I can't see,_

_With ice cold hands takin' hold of me?_

_When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,_

_Who'll have mercy on my soul?_

_O' Death, O' Death, consider my age,_

_Please don't take me at this stage._

_O' Death, O' Death,_

_Won't you spare me over till' another year…_

_O, I am Death, and none can tell,_

_If I open the door to Heaven or Hell._

_No wealth, no land, no silver or gold,_

_Nothing satisfies me but your soul._

_O' Death, I come to take the soul,_

_Leave the body and leave it cold…_

_O' Death, O' Death,_

_Won't you spare me over till' another year…_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Memento Mori**

Sam woke up, cause the bus she was on, taking her too Blackwood Mountain, for the annual winter getaway at the Washington family estate, drove hard over a speed bump. She had fallen asleep for a half hour, dreaming shortly about Hannah and hadn't even noticed that the other people had already got off the bus. Now she was the only passenger left.

She looked around and was worried for a moment that she had missed her stop, but felt relieved as she saw a big sign what said 'Now entering; Blackwood county'.

Over the whole area had fallen a lot more snow then when Sam entered the bus terminal. Normally she would be enthusiastic by now of being back for the winter getaway and having a lot of fun with her friends. But this year was overshadowed for the loss of Beth, Hannah's twin sister. Sam and Hannah had first witnessed her fallen to her death. But still, after a whole year of searching, the authorities still hadn't recovered her body. So Beth was still been reported missing. Hannah, her brother Josh and their parents had face the fact that Beth would never come back and were in grief for months. Sam had been there for Hannah throughout her mourning and the two best friends became even closer then ever before, but now Sam was confused. For she had developed feelings for her best friend and was so worried that this might ruin their friendship.

Sam did had a crush on Hannah before, but had overgrown from it when she knew Hannah had developed a crush for Mike. But now these feelings had started to reemerge after the summer, and reached a peaking point when she and Hannah had shared a kiss in the movie theater. Sam never knew why she had done that, and had struggled with those thoughts ever since. She was happy that Hannah had changed her mind that she wanted to come back to the family estate for the winter getaway, but now… she was scared… that these feelings might ruin their friendship.

Sam sighed as the bus was going uphill. She remembered the route pretty well and knew that within 15 minutes she would arrive. So, Sam decided to listen to something on the radio to kill the time.

As she put her ear pins in, she put on the radio on her cellphone. The signal was a bit blurry, but clear enough for her to hear.

_(Radio Host) "… Today is the one year anniversary of the dreadful tragedy that took place on Mount Washington…(blurry)… Sheriff Annie Cline who was in charge of the investigation_…_"_

_(Sheriff) "Thanks for having me, Marty"_

_(Radio Host) "… listeners an update on Beth Washington, the young women who is still missing…"_

_(Sheriff) "One year ago tonight, Beth Washington left the safety of her parents' lodge and headed out into a snow storm… (blurry)"_

The signal was bad for a moment as Sam tried to get a better signal

_(Radio Host) "… foul play?"_

_(Sheriff) "Not officially no. There are two individuals we were considering as people of interest but there whereabouts are currently unknown. They had an interesting history with the Washington family… They had warned the Washington's against pursuing their construction project on the mountain and claimed the land was sacred to their forefathers"_

_(Radio Host) "You know there is still the old Sanitorium on the mountain. Could they be hiding there?.."_

_(Sheriff) "My officers did search the grounds but, the girl couldn't have made it that far…"_

_(Radio Host) "Something about that mountain seems to breed tragic events"_

_(Sheriff) "More then you know Marty"_

_(Radio Host) "Thank you for joining us, Annie… to all the Washington's tonight… their son Josh on this, the anniversary of the tragic disappearance of Beth Washington"_

Sam then wanted to watch Josh's latest video, that he had send to everyone the day before the winter getaway. Sam hadn't watched it yet and thought it was best to watch it now before she arrived at the lodge. She clicked on the video and started to play.

The video started with Josh in the background of his room in his parents home _"Well hello friends and fans… alright let's do that again…"_ Josh walked back to the camera till he had a better view on his face and started again _"Alright. Well hello friends and fans! It's beyond awesome to have you guys all back this year. First off, I gotta say I am super excited to welcome all my pals back to the annual Blackwood winter getaway!" _Josh then cheered with his hands in the air _"Aaaaaah!"._ Sam laughed a bit after seeing Josh like that. She had to admit, that he looks very excited then she had seen him in a long time.

But then Josh's face started to fell as he went on _"So, um… Let me just let you know, let's take a moment to address the 'elephant in the room' for a second… I know you're all probably worried about me and I know it's gonna be tough on all of us going back after… what happened last year… but – I just want you all to know… it means.. It means so much to me that we're doing this. And I… I know it would mean so much to Beth that we're all still here together, thinking of her. I really want to spend some quality time with each and every one of you and share some moments that we'll never forget for… the sake of my sister, you know?"_ Then Josh started smiling again _"Okay… so! Let's party like we're fucking porn stars, okay?! And make this one a trip we will never forget, alright? Yes!"_.

When the video was finished, Sam thought it was a bit weird how Josh said like 'Let's party like we're fucking porn stars'? But then she reminded herself that he had always been a real party goer, so she thought that this was his way of making this winter getaway to leave the past behind.

After a few minutes the bus finally stopped at the security booth with a small sign saying 'Blackwood Pines'. Sam sighed to herself as she stood up, taking her backpack and stepped out of the bus "Goodnight" she said friendly to the bus driver, who nodded and drove away

**21:00**

**(Ten hours until dawn)**

For a little moment, Sam just looked at the entrance before she walked further and opened the wooden gate. But what she didn't knew, is that she was followed by a man, holding tightly a machete. This 'stranger' kept at a distance from her and went through a different way.

As Sam walked the path to the cable car station, as she heard a sound nearby "Hello? Is someone there?". She checked her surroundings, but saw nothing. Sam shrugged and went on. Despite the silence, she did hear a few crows flying away.

Sam approached the metal gate and saw a small note attached to it. She took it and it said 'Gate's busted, climb over! – Chris' "What? (Sigh) Damnit". Sam walks over to the left wall surrounding the gate as she had no choice but to climb over it. As a natural climber as she is, it was not a near problem for her and climbed a bit quick before jumping the last part and pulled herself to the top of the wall. She took a little moment to catch her breath before jumping down to the other side.

The young women continued her way to the cable car station. When she was close to some steps with a few lights, she saw a little squirrel, scurrying out of a bush. Sam thought he looked cute "Aww… hey little fella! You hungry?". She crouches down and held a few nuts for him to eat. She sat still, as the squirrel came slowly to her. It then takes the nuts from Sam's hand and nibbles on them before running off. She smiled as she stood up "Cutie".

Sam went on. As she was close to the cable car station, she passed by a plaque screwed to a pile of stones, telling about indigenous people and butterfly prophecies. Sam ignored it as she had read that stuff before.

She came to the cable car station. But noticed nobody was there, only Chris's backpack "Chris…? Are you here?".

The 'stranger' was still keeping an eye on Sam from a nearby bush, but made sure nobody could see him.

Sam approaches the backpack "You bag's here… Where are you? You're not _in _the bag, are you?" that last part she said as a joke. She noticed the left side of Chris's backpack is unzipped, with his phone peeking out of the bag. It buzzes "Hello, what do we have here…". She was tempted to check on his phone who would try to call Chris or send him a message, but figured it would be rude to peek in other peoples business, even though it would be fun to watch.

Sam decided not to look at his phone and closed the bag "Maybe I shouldn't poke around in Chris's stuff… Chris!". Then she heard some steps behind her, she looked and nearly gasped, but was relieved as it was Chris "Sam! Hey you made it" "Oh. Hi Chris… you nearly scared me" Chris had noticed she was zipping his bag and asked "I'm sorry, but what where you doing with my backpack?" Sam explained "You left it wide open, with your phone buzzing" "Oh. Well, thanks anyway" Chris unzipped his bag and took his phone to see who was buzzing "Hmmm," then he asked "did you-?" "Of course not, Chris" he smiled "Oh, cool". He send a message back (to Ashley) and put it back in his bag as he picks it up.

He then wanted to tell Sam what he just had found "Oh, so, I found something, _kinda_ amazing" "What?" Chris wanted to keep it as a surprise and said "I'm not gonna tell you. You have to see it for yourself. Come on, it's this way". He begins to walk to the back of the cable car station, with Sam following him "Where…" she asked "Right around here, gonna blow your mind".

Sam just followed Chris for the heck of it, since the cable car isn't yet at the station. Then Sam spots a wanted poster, of a man named 'Victor Milgram' who has been missing since March 16, 1998. The face was not seen as the top portion of the poster had been torn off for some reason "Oh man, look at this…" Sam said to Chris, who stopped and looked at it himself "Nice, you think we'll get a visit from America's most wanted?" Sam then thought about that it may be a possibility, since the poster was nearly ribbed off "Looks like someone thought so" "Oh, come on, this place is abandoned most of the year. Nobody comes up here" Sam then shrugged and followed Chris for a short distance.

It appears that Chris had found a shooting range, with a loaded riffle on the wooden table "Ta-dah! Pretty rad, right?" Chris asked "Yeah…" Sam said as she was impressed of the shooting range, but didn't understand why something like this is even near a ski lodge "Come on! Look at these beauties" Chris said as he showed her the things they could shoot at "Uh… 'Beauties' is not the word that comes to mind. Why is this even here?" "What do you mean?" "What the hell is a shooting range doing at the base of a ski lodge?".

Chris started to tell while taking the riffle "Uhh, dude, have you ever met Josh's dad?" "Yeah…?" "He thinks he's like, Grizzly Adams or something". Then Chris offered Sam to try it out "Wanna try?" but Sam politely declined "Nah, you go ahead, Grizzly" Chris chuckled at how Sam called him Grizzly as he was about to get ready to shoot some targets "Alright, here goes".

Chris easily shoot some sandbags, but took his time as he aimed for the smaller objects like cans. Sam thought he didn't do that bad at the shooting "Wow, nice shootin' Tex". Chris then performed a silly dance as how he was doing great "Alright, I'm bad. I'm a badass!" She started teasing him "I'm gonna go ahead and guess it was a wild case of beginner's luck" Chris wanted to proof her wrong "Nah, I don't think so girl".

Chris was readying himself to shoot some more, while a squirrel was wandering around the shooting range. As Chris shoot a bottle, Sam was mocking him "Well, anybody and their brother can shoot a bottle that big, that close". Chris looked at her and thought _'Oh not impressed? Then watch this!_'. He wanted to aim for the furthest object. But then he saw the squirrel, taking some nuts. He was tempted to shoot the squirrel but decided not to and aimed for the furthest sandbag. He aimed and… bullseye!

Sam nodded as that shot was impressive "Nice shot" Chris smirked at that "You ass just got saaaaacked!" Sam rolled her eyes "Ugh".

As Chris was readying for some more shooting, Sam notices that the cable car is coming and said "He, sharp-shooter, our ride is coming". Chris disappointedly lowered his rifle "Wait, I'm just getting the hang of this" "Come on Chris, the cable car!" Sam said as she was starting walking away. She stops to look at Chris, who reluctantly puts the rifle down and follows her.

But then Sam was somehow feeling very nervous. It was not because of coming back to the mountain after what happened last year, but she was beginning to feel nervous… for seeing Hannah again. What was she going to say? Or, how is she going to cope with these feelings she starts to have for her. Sam was so into her thoughts she hadn't noticed Chris talking to her "Man, it is… definitely weird coming back up here after a whole year". Chris noticed that she wasn't saying anything back "Ehh, Sam? Sam!" Sam was brought out of her thoughts as Chris called her "Oh, I.. I'm sorry Chris. It's just… I have a lot of… things on my mind" "You mean, coming back here?". Sam just nodded and said "Yeah… must be really hard on Josh" Chris agreed to that "I-I don't know he keeps it together… I'd…" Sam stopped and looked at Chris "You'd be what?" Chris sighed to himself "I mean, I'd be a wreck if I was in Josh's shoes".

Sam then suggested to be there for Josh, since she has been a lot with Josh, besides Hannah over the past year "Well we're all just gonna have to keep an eye on him. He has be going through so much… and he's not the kind of guy who's going to just asking for help, you know?" Chris nodded "Yeah… I suppose you're right".

Then Sam tried to open the door to the station, but it was locked "Hey that's weird, the door's locked…" "Yeah… Josh wanted us to keep it locked, keep people out" Sam was surprised to hear that "He said that? What people?" Chris shrugged as he pulls out a key "I dunno, he said they found people sleeping in the station one time" Sam shivered at that "Creepy". Chris unlocked the door, letting Sam going in first "After you" Sam smiled at that as she was going in first "A real gentleman".

When they both entered, it turned out the cable car was a bit further away then Sam thought it was "Ugh, I thought the car was closer" she said as she was leaning on the rail, looking at the cable car coming, and the view of the mountain "I guess we going have to wait". Chris said.

He first was checking a bit out in the station, but then thought of joining Sam. He stood next to her and leaned to the railing as well. Sam started talking of how much beautiful it was in the day "It's so beautiful in the day, but at night it just feels… menacing, like a sleeping giant" Chris was making a joke out of that "You gonna publish?" "What?" "That pretty poem 'The Sleeping Giant of Blackwood Forest'" Sam just shake her head "Oh shut up" Chris chuckled a bit.

After some minutes, the cable car finally arrived. Sam was relieved that their ride finally was here "Finally. You coming?" "Well, I was gonna stay here and catch some Z's, but… okay". Sam entered the cable car first, then Chris. They sit together as Chris made another joke about it "Just like going to prom" Sam did laugh at that a bit.

Then the cable car started to move up the mountain "Here we go" she said a bit nervous. Chris just smiled and said "Right, adventure begins" but he wandered why Sam was so nervous about "Alright, what's really bugging you, Sam?" Sam didn't want to say what was really on her mind, so she just said "Eh… I… just really hope this was the right thing to do…" "What?" Sam tried to explain "Well… ya know, getting everyone together on the anniversary. I mean, Josh seemed really pumped about us all doing something, didn't he?" Chris agreed to that "Yeah, no, he definitely did! I haven't seen him so excited about something in… forever" "Good, good. (sigh) It's hard to tell with him, and I've bene kinda worried…" "No no, it was… it was a good idea… to come back".

Sam wasn't so sure if everyone else who came felt the same way… including Hannah "I hope everyone else feels the same way, and Hannah" Chris didn't understand that last part "Wait… Hannah is coming too?" "Ehh, yeah. Didn't Josh told you that?" "No, but… I thought she didn't want to come at all? You know, because of what happened last year?" "She changed her mind at the last moment, after some talking with Josh… but she said that it was also how me and Ashley tried to pursue her". Chris was proud to hear that "Well, that's great right?!" Sam still wasn't so sure "I hope so…" Chris tried to encourage her to see the bright side of it "Don't worry, Sam, think of the opposite. You have your best friend to spend some time with and Hannah has a change to move on". Sam smiled at that encouragement and jokingly punches Chris on the arm "Thanks, bro! Good talk".

Chris wanted to change the subject, not wanted to keep talking about last year "You know what… let's just… Let's just stop talking about what happened and enjoy the trip" Sam agreed to that, even though she was still nervous about seeing Hannah "Ya know what? You're right" Then Chris started to talk about something randomly "You… know how Josh and I met?" Sam shake her head while shrugging "No…?" Chris turned to face her and start to tell the whole story in detail "Okay, Third grade. Josh sat in the back of the room, I sat in the front, we didn't even know each other existed. But, the kid sitting next to Josh started strap snapping the training bra on the girl in front of him, so the teacher made him move to the front where I was sitting" "Okay, so?" "So I got moved to the back!" "And…?" "And next to Josh! That's how we met! And became friends to this day".

Sam just joked about that "A match made in heaven" "Well… think about it. If Jeanie Simmonds didn't hit puberty like, three years early and on that day decided to wear a low-cut shirt that showed off her training bra. Who knows? You could be riding in this cable car alone. Right now, or talking to some other person entirely. Boom, Butterfly Effect".

* * *

**21:17 – Upper Cable Car Station**

Meanwhile at the upper cable car station, close to the Washington Estate, Jessica was sitting on a bench. She waited to see who else would be coming, but clearly was waiting for her boyfriend, Mike.

As she saw the cable car coming up, she happily stood up to meet the once who had arrived "Boy, oh boy, oh boy. New people, time to meet and greet". She walked up to the door. But was startled after hearing a loud thud "Ahh! What the hell?!". Jessica checked and saw Chris and Sam inside, who seem unable to exit the station.

"Jess! Hey!" Chris called to her "Jessica! Over here!" Sam called as well. Jessica walked to the locked door "Uh, are you guys having a really weird stroke?" Sam rolled her eyes as Chris was telling her that they are stuck "We're stuck in this stupid thing". Sam tried to keep nice and said politely "Can you please let us out? Pretty please?".

Jessica pressed the green button on the switch to open the door for Chris and Sam. As the two walked out of the station, Chris sarcastically said "Oh. My. God. I thought we were goners, another ten minutes in there and I would've chewed off my own leg" Sam thought that was nasty "Aw, sick, Chris" "Look, I got a lot of meat on my bones. This is all muscle down here" Sam laughed at that "Yeah, riiiight. Uh-huh".

The Chris noticed a pink letter on the floor that Jessica first held, but had probably dropped it after she was startled from the load thud from Chris and Sam "And what do we have here?" "Hey, that's mine" Jessica said as Chris raised his index finger as he read what was on it "My goodness. Seems like someone has a lil' crush on our good friend and dear class president Michael Munroe," Sam first was going to say that he should give it back to Jess, but let Chris to have his fun this time "… Aaand what kind of sizzling erotica might our Jessica be capable of imagining? I wonder…?" Sam suppressed a smile.

A bit irritated, Jessica explained to Chris clearly "Mike and Em split. We're together" "Woah, drama" "Not really. Pretty clear cut, actually, Em's out. I'm in". Sam didn't respond at that.

Jessica then took her letter back from Chris.

Before it would get ugly, Chris just wanted to move on "Alright, alright, let's just get up to the lodge already. Getting tired of all this nature and junk" As Chris was ready to get going, Jessica wanted to stay a bit longer "Uh, you guys go on ahead. I'm just gonna wait here for a bit. See who else is coming" Chris then teases her "You mean.. Mike?" "What? Uh, I mean, you know, whoever" "Uh huh". Chris then saw Sam checking the view "Sam? You're coming?". Sam looked at Chris as she nodded "Yeah…".

As they walk together to the lodge, Chris asks her "Are you alright?" Sam shrugged "Yeah. I just… I sometimes forget to just, stop and take it all in" Chris raised an eyebrow "The view, Chris" Sam explained "Ah! Right".

* * *

**21:24 – Washington Lodge Grounds**

Nearby, Matt and Emily had just entered the lodge grounds. He was holding the gate open for her while she was moaning about how far they had to walk from the cable car station to the lodge "Seriously, couldn't they have built the lodge, like, right where the cable car ends?" "I don't think it would have been, like, as pretty, ya know?" Matt said how the lodge wouldn't be as nice if it was built close to the cable car station. He carried his and Emily's luggage a long the way while Emily continued her moaning "And where's the bellboy when you need one?!". Matt just sighed they went on.

Emily and Matt have become a couple since Christmas, after they shared a kiss under the mistletoe. Matt had been trying to keep his girlfriend happy and respecting her, but was feeling a bit unappreciated as Emily was mostly bossing around and looking down on him as he wasn't as smart as Mike was. But Emily also tried to keep Matt happy in their relationship and wanted to show him that she was dedicated to him.

As they walk towards a bridge towards the lodge, Emily starts to shiver "Brr… getting chills…" Matt was about to ensure her that they were almost at the warm lodge "We're almost there-" but Emily cuts him off "No, I mean… getting kinda creeped out" "Oh. Yeah" "Gonna be weird seeing everyone up here again, after…" Matt agreed with her "Yeah, definitely not gonna feel like a regular party. I mean, what do you think-" "BWAAAAAH!" Suddenly they were scared by someone from behind the bridge "Woah! Dude!" Matt said "JESUS!".

The guy who scared them laughs after seeing there faces, it was Mike "You guys!" he said while still laughing "MICHAEL!" Emily annoyingly said to her 'ex-boyfriend' "You really, really should've seen your faces right there!".

Then Matt stepped in "Dude, I almost clocked you just now" but Mike keep laughing. Now Emily said irritating "Michael, you're such a jerk". Michael stopped laughing and said it was just a joke "Come on guys, we're all friends here, right? No need for violence, just a little harmless fun. We're up in the woods, It's spooky, come on, let's get into the spirit of things!" "The spirit of things? Seriously, what's wrong with you?" "I'm just trying to lighten the mood, Em. Don't be like that" "Like what?" Mike then told her the way she has always been reacting like this "The way you're being, you always get like this".

Matt had enough of it and was threaten Mike as he seriously looked at him "Michael, you gotta stop off. Emily an I are together now and that's just the way it is. I'm not gonna tell you again. Do we understand each other?" Mike shrugged as he thought they could all past this "Well, I thought maybe we could move past all this and be buds. But yeah, fine" As Mike begins to walk towards to cable car, Emily said "Mike" "No, no, no, It's cool. I'm just gonna head down the road, be all mature and shit myself over there. Peace".

As soon as Mike left, Matt and Emily looked at each other. Matt nodded as he said "I think he got the message" Emily giggled a bit "You're kinda hot when you get all alpha, you know that?" Matt blushed of that compliment from his girlfriend.

When Matt begins to pick up Emily's bags, she looks towards the direction back to the cable car station and says annoyed "Ah, crap!" "What?" Matt asks "Hey… could you take these the rest of the way?" "The bags?" "Yeah, just… all the bags" "Uh, why?". Emily tried to say why she had to go back "I need to go find Sam" Matt was surprised to hear that of why she had to look for Sam since both are not so close anymore "Okay…?" "Sorry, I just- I really need to go find her. I needed to talk to her before we get all the way up there" Before Matt wanted to say anything, Emily interrupted him "It's important. Please, Matt".

Matt thought for a moment about that. He wasn't going to leave her on her own. But also thought that Emily might wanna try to ease things up between them before they head to the lodge. He picks up the bags and says "Alright… Fine… If it's so important. I guess I can pack horse the rest of the way… but you owe me one" she raised an eyebrow at that she owned him for one "Excuse me?" "Well then, we're even, at least" Emily thought for a few seconds and said "Hmmm, I'll think about it". Matt then went on his way as Emily went back to the cable car station "Just be careful" Matt says to Emily that she should be careful "See you up there sweetie. Thank you" Emily gave Matt a blow kiss before heading on.

* * *

**21:32 – Washington Lodge Grounds**

At that same time, Ashley was together with Hannah on top of a small lookout. Ashley looked through the binoculars the check the surroundings "Ohh…". Hannah went next to her and asked "Seeing anything interested?" "Nothing but snow, trees and a few birds…" she then stopped as she sees Emily and Mike talking to each other in the distance. Ashley zooms in as she says "Woah… hello… somebody getting a little 'friendly'… and not in the 'friend-zone' kind of way" Hannah wanted to see what her friend had found "What? Let me see" Ashley moved a bit so Hannah could see through the binoculars too. Both girls were looking with one eye into the binoculars, seeing Mike and Emily talking really close, like they never broke up in the first place. Hannah was disgusted seeing Emily and Mike again, but wandered why they were talking together in a flirting way "That's odd. I thought those two had split?" "Yeah, they might need to check the expiration date on their big breakup" Ashley said as a joke what made Hannah giggle.

Ashley smiled too see Hannah in a better mood. She was surprised to see Hannah here again, but was touched as she says that she and Sam (and Josh) had changed her mind.

Just as Ashley zooms out, with both her and Hannah still looking through the binoculars, Hannah said "You know, this reminds me of when-" "BWOOOOH!" All the sudden Matt suddenly pop up close to them. Both girls were scared because of that "Oh God! God!" Ashley says "Jesus Christ, Matt!" Hannah says catching her breath. Matt came to them immediately, while laughing a bit after pulling that joke, but apologized "Whoa! Sorry there… Sorry about that, ladies. You both were just… sorry, I couldn't resist-" "Jeez Louise, Matt!" Ashley says interrupting him. Hannah became irritated "What the hell is your problem!?" "Well, I did mean to scare you both 'sort of' scare but," Matt starts laughing again "I'm really sorry, you guys were in such a vulnerable spot that I couldn't help it" Ashley then pushes Matt "Oh my gosh… oh my gosh…" "Hey wow man, I'm really sorry Ash, damn-" Then Hannah stepped in "Can't any of you at least drop the jokes for this once?" Matt wanted to say sorry that he didn't mean like that "Hannah, sorry I didn't mean to…" Hannah took a little time to gather herself. She had just started to reconnect with Matt and had slowly forgave him after last year, so she said "You know, it's fine.. fine. Just… don't do that, okay? I'm going through enough already" "Right. I'm sorry Han. It won't happen again. We're cool?" Both girls nodded while Ashley said "Yeah, yeah, it's fine… we're cool" "Okay, cool".

Then Matt wandered what Ashley and Hannah were looking at with the binoculars "What are you looking at? Seeing anything juicy with that thing?" Ashley didn't know how to say that she and Hannah just saw Matt's girlfriend being intimate with her ex "Uh-" "Lemme check it out".

Both girls looked at each other. Ashley wasn't sure if it was a good idea for him too look and started to make an excuse. Hannah however thought that Matt deserved to know the truth, so before Ashley could say anything, Hannah said to him "Um… sure… go ahead. Knock yourself out".

Matt then looks through the binoculars "Alright..". Ashley looked at Hannah why she allowed him to watch. But before Hannah could give her an answer, Matt stared with wide eyes as he saw his own girlfriend, Emily hugging her ex, Mike in a romantic way "Aw, son of a bitch! Seriously Emily? What the hell, man?" Ashley tried to cool things down, but was to no avail "Hey, listen – it's probably nothing…" "Nothing? You think?! Is it ever just nothing with Em? Ever?!". Hannah then thought it was a bad idea for him to look and tried also to cool thins down "I'm sorry, Matt. I just thought you should know". Matt angry walks away "Goddammit". Both girls went after him "Matt… wait up" Ashley said. Hannah knew now she spoiled the mood by showing to Matt that Emily may have been cheating behind his back and mentally said to herself _'Dammit, Hannah. What were you thinking? But… then again, Matt truly deserves someone better then Emily'._

* * *

**21:41 – Upper Cable Car Station**

Jessica was still waiting at the cable car station, sitting on the bench nearby, checking her phone. She jumps and drops her phone when a snowball crashes into the wall near her head "Ahh! Oh you did not just do that" she said as she saw her boyfriend, Mike was the one that threw on at her. He picked up another one as he was imitating a army soldier, who was about to arrest a 'rebel girl' "Put your hands where I can see 'em. We've got you surrounded" Jessica just played along and held her hands in the air "But who am I to retaliate? What choice do I, a supple young rebel girl have, but to surrender to the strapping military guard come take me into custody?".

While she walks to Mike, she grabs a snowball quick and hold it behind her back. Mike then said "I- Well, I dunno, when you put it like that" then Jessica runs "Hey!" before he knew it, Jessica throws a snowball to him, but duck just in time "Ah! To slow!" "Dang!" Mike grabs another snowball as he says "Gotta be faster than that if you want to play with the big boys" he throws one at her and hit her at her back "Oh!" "Swish! Nothing but net!".

Jessica hides behind another bench and laughs as she begins to make another snowball. Mike wanted to lure her out "Where are you hiding, little chick-a-dee?".

The snowball fight continues as Jessica hit Mike most of the time and was able to avoid any of Mike's other snowballs being thrown at her.

Before Jessica knew it, Mike topples over Jess and lie on the snow. While she lies on the snow, Mike was on top of her "Gotcha! It's done. Done city" She chuckles as she asked "So did I go down?" "Uh, I don't think so" "Mmm… I'd think you'd know so if I did".

Mike agreed that his girlfriend did pretty well "Alright, alright" Jessica smiled at him "My my, so are we calling it my favor then?" "You're a worthy opponent, Ms. Jessica the Snowball Queen" she rolled her eyes "Okay that sounds vaguely dirty" he smirks at her "My lady". Jessica thought it was kind of cute, in his own way. As he moved closer to kiss her, she allowed it. For a minute they enjoyed their softly kiss until Jessica broke it and says "Wow. Save some for later, buddy" "Endless reserves" Mike said as how much more he has in store for her.

He pulled her up and both whipped of the snow from their winter clothes "We should get up to the lodge" Jessica was thinking that they could stay a little bit longer "Yeah, it's so nice out here though… pretty breathtaking". He smiles as he pulled her closer "Well, I could stay out here for pretty much… ever… Provided I was making out with you the whole time" "Just 'making out'?" she asked in a seductive way. They started walking to the lodge "Quote, unquote" Mike said "Well… I think we might freeze to death somewhere between those quotes" Mike nodded "Yeeeah".

As both Mike and Jessica went away from the cable car station, both didn't know that the cable car came back up… with a 'stranger' arriving in it on the top…

* * *

**And that's the end of 'Memento Mori'. All the friends have gathered back on Blackwood Mountain, not knowing what awaits them…**

**I hope you all liked it. Rate and review and tell me how you thought about it. Can't say when my next chapter will be posted, it all depends on how much free time I have to write. Anyway, I want to wish to my friends and fans in the USA a happy Thanksgiving.**

**See you then!**


	3. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn, nor any of the characters.**

**Chapter 3: Jealousy**

**22:00 – Washington Lodge Grounds**

**(Nine hours until dawn)**

Chris and Sam had met up with Josh while they were on the way to the lodge. They stopped for a moment to have a little chat with Josh before heading on. Chris was already feeling a bit tired from even walking all the way to the lodge, but was probably because of the height of the mountain.

"Man I feel like this mountain gets bigger every time I climb it" Chris tells Josh, who is kind of surprised that it doesn't bother him "Oh yeah? Feels the same to me" "Oh come on, you grew up here. It probably feels it's shrinking" Josh smirks about that "Guess it's true". They continued walking the path together with Sam. Chris takes his cellphone out of his pocket and asks "When you gonna install some cell towers up here? I'm getting withdrawals already" he moves his phone around in the air to see if he gets a signal. Josh answers by joking "You got a spare million lying around and I'll fix you right up" Chris puts his phone back in his pocket and says "Funny you should say that… I… think I left it in my other jacket" "Oops". Sam chuckled when the boys joked about that.

After less then a minute they arrived in front of the lodge, where Ashley, Hannah and Matt were waiting. Ashley was sitting on the stairs, with Hannah leaning to the transom next to Ashley. Matt however was just standing with his face looking down, looking upset about something. Josh greeted Ashley and Josh "Hey guys… Get up here okay?" "Yeah… well more or less. But it's so good to see you?" Asley answers, but feels that the mood had been spoiled a moment ago, but feeling a bit creepy of coming back at the ski lodge after what happened to Beth last year. Matt however does not converse and keeps standing there upset. Josh looks to Chris, not knowing what bothers Matt so much "Sup with him?" Chris shrugs as he had no idea.

When Sam sees Hannah, she walks to her. Hannah smiles when she sees her best friend "Hi Hannah!" "Hé… Sam. Ehh… glad you could make it" "Yeah… you too" "Yeah…". Even they were happy to see each other, they were feeling uneasy to be close together because if their feelings for another. Chris and Josh walked past them and moved up the stairs to get the front door open, while Ashley remained seated on the stairs, being puzzled of what could cause Hannah and Sam acting like this. Matt just walked a bit away from them to stand somewhere else.

Not far away from them, all are being watched by 'The Stranger', who was hiding behind some trees, breathing heavily.

As the two best friends, Chris and Josh were in front of the door, Chris starts by saying "Yo yo yo! Are we gonna get things moving here or what?" "Yeah man!" Josh responds how he's exited for the winter getaway.

Chris first wanted to ask if he was doing alright, by not having one of his sisters around anymore, but decided instead to gossip about Matt and Emily being together "So Matt and Emily are a thing now, right?" "Yeah, so it seems" Josh answers how he was surprised as anyone else that they are together now. Chris then asks what Mike would think about it "I mean, what's Mike think of that?" "I have a feeling Mike's already got his hands full… you know what I mean?" Josh meant that Mike is busy enough by taking care of his new girlfriend Jessica. Chris just shrugs.

Josh was about to open the front door of the lodge, but it wasn't opening. What frustrated Josh a bit "Dammit… This freaking thing…" "It's iced?" Chris asks "What else?". Chris was then thinking of another way in "Maybe there's another way in" "There a million ways in. They're just al locked" "There's gotta be, like, a window around the corner we can get, like, 'get open' or something" Josh then turns to face Chris "Wait a second, are you saying we should break in?" Chris tries to see Josh the good part of it "I don't think it's technically breaking in if you own the place, right?" "Hey. Not if I don't report you".

Chris was a bit surprised that Josh said that and lost for words "Umm…" but then Josh laughed that he was only joking and said that it was a brilliant idea "Hahaha. Lead the way, Cochise". Chris felt relieved and both started to go down the stairs.

Chris first wanted to say hi to Ashley, despite being nervous about it "Hey Ash…" Ashley smiled and made a little wave to him "Hi Chris!" "So… Umm… how're you doing?" Ashley just shrugs "Mm… good! But… a little cold… I think I could use some time curled up by the fire…" "Yeah… that does sound pretty nice" "Yeah…". Chris did like that idea of sitting together with Ashley close to the fire, but felt very nervous about it. Unknown to him, Ashley was just as nervous as he is. She hoped that he would be the one to be sitting close to her by the fire.

Chris saw Sam and Hannah talking to each other at the small gate, but allowed them some privacy and instead went to check on Matt if he was alright. He greeted him friendly "Matt! Been a while. Rough season, huh?" Matt answered uneasy "Yeah, something like that…" Chris wandered what bothered him so much and asked "Hey.. you okay, man?" Matt shacked his head "Some people, you know? You think you know them" Chris was not sure how to answer that "Ooooh-kaaay…" and went with Josh to the back of the lodge to see if there was a way to get in to open the front door.

However when they are halfway, Josh asks Chris "Ashley was looking pretty hot today, right? She's like a 'sleeper hit' kinda gal, you know?... Now I just wane rip that parka right off her-" Chris started protesting about what Josh was saying "Hey, cut it out, man-" "I mean if you don't wanna bang her… maybe Mike will take up the case" "W-… will you back off already?!" Chris said serious to his best friend, but not to load so the others won't hear them. Josh was telling him to relax and he didn't mean it like that "Re-laaax… I'm just checkin' to see if there's some blood flowing down there" Chris just rolled his eyes "Tsk, yeah..".

Josh then tried to put some courage in Chris, so he would finally go for it "Listen dud. Look around you. Look at these beautiful mountains. Do you see any parents? I mean can you imagine a more perfect, ripe scenario, just dripping with erotic possibilities? You, and Ashley, alone at last… You've laid all the groundwork, you've been a perfect gentleman to her. Now you come in for the kill!". Chris thought about what Josh said… and agrees with him "You know? Maybe you're right" Josh proudly patted Chris's shoulder "You're a hunter, bro. No fear. No mercy. I mean she won't even know what hit her". Both laugh at that. Chris then just wanted to move on and that he got the picture of what Josh tried to encourage him for "Alright, alright. I got it. Jeez". They moved on.

As Josh spotted a window that wasn't locked, Chris saw a axe holder on the wall, without the axe. Chris found it weird that the axe was missing, but left it for now. The window was impossible to reach, however, Chris saw a cabinet and thought of moving it underneath the window so he could climb in. Josh helped Chris to move the cabinet "Well well well. We got ourselves a thinker. Nice one" he said to Chris.

Chris then climbs up the cabinet and opens the window. As he climbed in, he fell hard on his back on the ground. Josh checked if he was okay. Chris tried to stand up "Uhg… I'm okay! I should have paid more attention in climbing class…" Josh raised an eyebrow "Climbing class? You mean gym, right?" Chris stood on his feet again "Yeah, you know, with the climbing up the rope-" all of the sudden a light bulb smashed, darkening the room "Whoa" "Did I do that?" Chris asked. Josh shake his head "I don't… I don't think so. Here, use this" Josh throws a lighter to Chris. He catch it and turns it on.

Then Josh just thought of a great idea to make the front door open "Whoa – Chris – I just got an awesome idea" "Yeah?" "Totally!". Chris wandered what he had in mind "Well what is it!?" Josh explained what he had in mind "Okay. So. I am PRETTY sure that I've got deodorant in one of the bathrooms… you could use THAT with the LIGHTER…". Chris didn't know what Josh meant by that "I don't- I don't follow. How's a stick of deodorant gonna help?" "Spray on. It's a can" now Chris got it "Ohhh… yeah…. Now I gotcha" Josh nodded "Flamethrower. Just point the spray-can at the lighter and then FWOOSH" "Bye-bye frozen lock" "Bingo. Alright, so you got this. I'm gonna go sort something out – you up for hunting around in the dark a little bit?" Chris however ensured him he can do it "Nope. But I'll do it". Josh gave him a salute before going "Goodspeed, pilgrim". And josh jumps off the cabinet and heads back to the rest, while Chris checks out for some deodorant spray so he could unfreeze the door lock.

* * *

Sam and Hannah had gone back and were waiting at the front door together with Ashley. Sam was wandering why Matt was so upset, so she asks "What's the matter with Matt? I mean, he was like all-in for the winter getaway but now…?" Hannah was feeling conflicted of what she should say to Sam. Was she going to say that he's just tired or tell Sam what Matt had just witnessed?

Hannah tells "He uhm…" she checks if Matt and was still at the same spot, then turns to Sam and confessed "He… just saw Emily and Mike… cuddling together… and I mean NOT in a friendly way" Ashley nodded that that was true. Sam was surprised to hear that "Really? But… I thought those two had split, months ago?". Ashley looked at Hannah if she was going to say what really happened. Hannah felt conflicted if she was going to say what really happened or that Matt found out himself.

She took a deep breath and told Sam the truth "Well… me and Ashley were checking out and looked through some binoculars, not far from here and…. There we saw them! Then Matt showed up and asked he could check through the binoculars too, so I… let him watch and… that's how he saw them… and now Matt is upset about it". Ashley nodded "Yeah… that's exactly what happened.

Sam felt sorry for Matt for being stabbed in the back like that "Geez. Poor Matt". Hannah felt she had spoiled the whole mood "Dammit. Maybe I shouldn't have let Matt watch them, I should have just… made up some excuses, Sam. (Ugh) I feel like I have ruined the whole trip already". Sam stroke her arm and said confident "He, he, don't say that, Han. You haven't spoiled anything. It was good that you were honest about it" Ashley then said to Hannah "Yeah, and… who knows? Maybe it would have been a matter of time before Matt figured it out by himself". Hannah nodded "Maybe you're right. Matt deserved to know the truth".

Sam then stroke her arm again and said "Let them settle it themselves. Let's just… have fun, just you, me, Ashley, Chris… and Josh too". Hannah smiled after Sam told her that. She did looked forward to spend some good time with her friends, and Sam. Both of them kept looking into each other's eyes for a short time, before they awkwardly broke eye contact while Sam let her arm go. Ashley still couldn't figure out why they are acting like this, even after months of asking herself what the reason could be _'Why are they like this? It's like they are acting even more weirder than before! Wait a minute… they couldn't be like…?'_.

"WOOOooOOooooOOO!" Ashley was brought out of her thoughts by a ghostly noise coming from the door. It was clearly Chris, making fun of the girls. Sam rolled her eyes and looked through the lodge door window, seeing Chris standing behind it "Hi Chris, very funny" "How'd you know it was me?" Then Hannah said to him "Well, it's obvious" "Hmm…" Chris thought about that. Sam then asked him "Shouldn't you be, like, getting the lock open or something?" Chris nodded and went back on looking for the deodorant "On it!".

After searching for nearly 10 minutes, Chris finally came back with the can of deodorant. Ashley was really starting to get the chills from the cold outside "Common Chris! We're freezing our buns off out here!" "Just give me a few seconds" Chris said while he uses the deodorant and the lighter as a flamethrower to melt the ice off the lock.

And like he promised, after a few seconds he opens the door while the handle is still hot, so he winces "Ah!". But after a quick recovery he pretends like the girls thanked him for his hard work and made a bow "Thank you, thank you thank you, I'll be here all week-" Then all of the sudden a animal runs out of the front door, making Chris nearly scream like a girl "EEK! Jeez!" Ashley, Sam and Hannah laughed at Chris's reaction "Crap that thing freaked me out" Chris said catching his breath "What was it? Are you okay?" Ashley asked while still laughing "It was like a bear, or a tiger or something-" "Aw it was just a cute little baby wolverine!" Sam said that it was just a baby wolverine. But Hannah did wonder how that wolverine got inside the lodge. Josh then walks up the stairs saying to Chris "Don't' worry buddy, you're gonna be a big boy soon". The girls wandered what Josh meant by that while they entered the house. Matt also came in, with his and Emily's bags in his arms.

As they came into the living room, Josh was happy to be back in the family lodge again "Home, sweet home" but Matt wasn't as enthusiastic "Sweet is not the word I'd use". Ashley was glad to be inside, being finally out of the cold "Oh my gosh it's SO GOOD to be inside. Even if it's still kinda freezing in here" "I'll get a fire going" Josh said as he was about to start a fire at the fire place. After putting the bags somewhere, Matt sat at one of the seats saying "This place barely looks any different" he asked Josh "Nobody's been up here" "Even with all the police coming in and out?" Ashley asked. Chris then said "Not a lot of action up here lately" "Nope" Josh said while he shake his head.

Hannah wasn't feeling well of being back at the lodge, where once were memories were now only memories of pain for her. Sam noticed it and asked her "You feeling alright?" Hannah took a deep breath without looking at Sam "It's… it's weird being back here after…" Sam stroke her arm. Hannah looked at Sam who said "Hé, we're all her for you. I'm here for you". They smiled to each other.

But then two other people entered the living room, Mike and his girlfriend, Jessica "What's up party people!" "Heeey!" both said enthusiastic. Hannah turned her back to them, still not wanting to see them. Josh however greeted them "Hey!". But Matt… his anger rose as he saw Mike. The memory of seeing him with Emily cuddling together, still fresh in his mind.

"Make yourself at home, bro" Josh said to Mike "Will do" Mike answered friendly to the host. Matt stood up and walked to Mike in a threatening way "Yeah. Come on in. Take a load off. Have whatever you want. You just take whatever you want anyways, right?" Mike was surprised by this, not knowing what his big deal was "Woah, easy there, cowboy". Matt wanted to confront him first off what he had seen "What the hell were you doing with Em out on the trail, huh?" "What?" "I saw you and Em. Through the telescope". Mike then thought _'Shit! He saw us?!'_. But quickly made some lie to cover his tracks "Before? We just ran into each other. It'd been a while so we hugged and I said hello. Is that against the law?".

Hannah and Ashley looked at what Matt was about to do next. Matt didn't believed Mike for a second "Erm. Right. Right I'm sure it's all it was" Mike did not appreciate that kind of tone, and just wanted to shake it off "You know what? You can think whatever you want. It's a free country" "Watch yourself, Mike". Mike definitely didn't like that kind of a threat. But he just ignored him and went to sit right next to Jessica. Matt first wanted to teach Mike a lesson, but didn't want to spoil the mood of the winter getaway, so he was not going to start a fight over it, _not yet_.

Hannah and Ashley felt relieved that Matt didn't start to fight Mike over what he had seen through the binoculars. But as it didn't seemed to get any worse, Emily walked in. She looked with envy, seeing Jessica with her ex-boyfriend, sitting together on the couch "Oh. My God. That is so gross".

She and Jessica were BBF's before any of this. But after Mike had broken up with her and started dating Jessica, Emily accused Jess of stealing Mike from her and so, whatever remained of their friendship was gone like dust in the wind.

Emily was ready to insult her for being acting like a slut around Mike "Are you trying to swallow his face whole? Seriously can she be any more obvious? No one wants in on you territory, honey". Jessica stood up, not taking that from Emily "Excuse me, did you say something?" "Oh did you not hear me? Was you sluttiness too loud?" "Sounds like someone's bitter she didn't make the cut" Jessica reminded her that it was Mike who broke up in the first place. Emily rolled her eyes "Yeah, it's all a big cattle call with that dreamboat. Congrats you're top cow" "Cuts real deep calling Miss Homecoming a cow".

Hannah tried her best to ignore Emily and Jessica's argument, but it was hard for her with them being indirectly responsible for the disappearance of her sister, still fresh in her mind.

Matt didn't want this get out of hand and tried to defuse the situation "Em, come on…" but Emily wanted Matt not to intervene "Shut up, Matt-" "Stay out of it, you dumb oaf" Emily did not like how Jessica insulted her boyfriend "He, watch it-" "Oh you're the only one who can put him down? No one else can play with your toys?" "You're such a bitch!".

Jessica just turned her back to her "Whatever. I don't give a crap what you think" "At least I can think. 4.0 bitch, honor roll. Suck on that when you're trying to sleep your way into a job" Jessica then made some pose, In a way that she doesn't need any high grades to get a job "Who needs grades when you've got all the natural advantages you can handle?" Emily rolled her eyes again "Oh please" "You couldn't buy a moldy loaf of bread with you skanky ass". That made Emily laugh that Jessica even thought that that was even an insult "Are you serious? Do you think that's insulting?" "That bitch is on crack or something" Jessica said to Mike, but he tried to stay out of this argument.

Matt would normally pick Emily's side at this point, but feeling that she had cheated on him, made him to stop Emily from escalating this stupid argument "Emily! Stop!," she looked at her boyfriend of the way being spoken too like that "this is out of hand. There's no reason to fight like this!". Jessica agreed on that "Yeah, Em! Why you pickin' fights over your ex-boyfriend? Huh?".

"STOP IT!" Josh yelled as he stood up. Everyone looked at him, even Hannah. He's never the one to yell or get angry, but what Emily and Jessica had been doing was not why he brought everyone together "This is not why we came up here. This is not… helping. It's not what I wanted. If we can't get along for ten minutes then maybe we need a little bit of a break, right? Mike – why don't you check out the guest cabin. The one I told you about" Mike thought that was a good idea as he stood up "Yeah… yeah, alright. Want to go do that?" he asked Jessica. She nodded and took his arm "Sure. Any place is better without that whore". Josh then gave them the direction to the guest cabin "It's right up the trail". Mike signaled Josh that he got it.

Once Mike and Jessica had left, Matt imitates his head exploding "Pfew! … Glad that's over!" Hannah nodded in agreement. She was glad that her brother was able to make them stop. She then told Sam with her back-bag at her hand "I'm going upstairs to my room, unpacking" Sam nodded as her best friend went upstairs.

When Josh went back to get the fire started, Emily asked Matt while she checked her luggage "Where's my bag?" "Huh?" "My bag! The little bag with the pink pattern!" Matt didn't get which one she meant, what annoyed her "Matt are you listening? Oh my God, don't you remember? Next to the Italian shoes place where I got the stilettos and you knocked over the reck while you were drooling all over that girl at the counter?" Matt walks to her, explaining that it was no big deal "Well, I mean, she was asking about my leather jacket-" "Right. Because she gave a shit about your 'designer' letter jacket" "Why do you hate my jacket?" Emily was now annoyed even more "MATT I need MY BAG!". Matt just rolled his eyes "Oh my God Em, maybe you just forgot it-" Emily crossed her arms "Do you seriously think I'd forget my bag?" "Well, I-" "Do you?".

Matt shacked his head that Emily was not someone that would just forget something "Guess not" "You must have left it down by the cable car station". Matt was not in the mood to walk all the way back to the cable car station, but Emily pushed him a bit "C'mon hun. We'll be back soon". He then just sighed and walked together with her back outside "Okay. Okay. let's go".

As the couple had left, Sam stands up "Okay, I'm gonna go take a bath" and walked up the stairs.

* * *

**22:43 – Outside the Washington Lodge**

Mike and Jessica had just exited the lodge as Mike sighs "Exiled" "Sex-iled" Jessica says with a smile. Mike liked the sound of that "Works for me". Jessica then checked the view from the balcony they were on "Brr… How far is this 'cabin' anyway?" Mike then put his arm around Jessica's waist and tells "This cabin… is the coziest, most romantic, love den you will ever lay your eyes upon" Jessica looked at Mike and moved a bit closer to him "If we ever make it" "Oh, I have a feeling luck's on our side…" Jessica then took his hand and said softly "Play your cards right and maybe you will get lucky". Mike was definitely all-in to have some 'fun' with Jessica.

Just as they were about to leave for the guest cabin, Josh opens pokes out of the doorway "Hey! Porn Stars! You're gonna need these" Josh says as he tossed the keys to the cabin to Jessica. After she catch them she asked "Porn Stars?" Josh smirked and said "I'd pay to see it" "Uh, gross?".

Josh let her know it was only a joke and said sorry to Mike for kicking them out "Sorry to kick you out like that-" "No worries man" "Oh, I'm sure you'll find a way to entertain yourselves" Jessica nodded "Mmm-hmmm… you have fun with the peanut gallery". Josh then imitates shooting a gun to his head. Then before he went back inside the lodge, he reminded himself what Mike and Jessica should do before heading to the guest cabin "Oh! Almost forgot. Gota fire up the generator so you can see where you're going. It's dark out there" "Alright. Roger that" Mike said to Josh before going back inside.

Jessica then said to Mike that she thought Josh was flirting with her "I think josh was flirting with me" Mike then looked at her and asked "Mmkay. You want to invite him up with us?" Jessica was surprised that her boyfriend even suggested that Josh should join them "Wait… really?" "What?! No!" Mike said quickly that he didn't that Josh should actually come with them. Jessica felt relieved that Mike didn't mean that they should have a threesome.

Mike and Jessica headed down the path that would lead them to the guest cabin, as a snow started to fall on the mountain. On the way they made a selfie together. After Mike took a good photo with Jessica's phone they went further. Jessica stroke her arms of the freezing cold "Brr. It is freezing out here…!" Mike smirked and pulled her closer to him "Now that's something I can help you with" "And how're you gonna do that?" Jessica wandered "I got a few things in mind" she smiled to her boyfriend after saying what he could do to make her warm again.

After a few minutes, Jessica started talking about that she's not take any insults from Emily "Emily's as dumb as she looks if she thinks she can cut in on what we got going on. Maybe if we're lucky she'll try and follow us out here and get eaten by a bear". Mike tried to agree with Jessica, agreeing with how badly Emily took their breakup, even though he cheats behind Jessica's back. He smiles to her and says "I think you bring out the worst in her" "Is that so?" Mike nodded "Epic jealousy" "Suck it".

When they reached the security gate, Mike reminded himself to the generator that was inside a small shad, close to the gate. Mike went inside the shad, while Jessica waited outside. After opening the latch, switching on a button and pulls another switch, all the lights outside were turned on and the gate could now get opened. Jess congratulated her boyfriend "Woo! You are a wizard!". Mike went together with Jessica to the gate, unknown to them, they were followed by 'The Stranger'.

Mike pressed a button on the gate, making a light go green and opened the gate "Kazam, the gates shall open" being the gentleman as he is, he let Jessica go out first before he went out and closed the gate behind him.

"Pretty good, right?" Jessica asked as she was starting some song on her phone. Mike nodded "Yeah, totally! This is… awesome" that last word came as he checked Jessica's butt, while she started dancing with her hips on her favorite song, while they walked further "Awwww yeah… I bring the hits. You psyched yet? You don't look psyched yet!" Mike then said how he was psyched about it all "I am so psyched right now!" Jess chuckled "It's like a little adventure… a sexcapade" Mike nodded at that thought "Fuh!".

After a little while, while they walked the path pass a hill, Jessica spotted some police tape. Mike checked it too "Police tape…" Jessica said "Yeah. From… Beth" "You'd think they'd clean it up…" "Well, they never closed the investigation, so…". Jessica was feeling uncomfortable "Okay, I'm gettin' the creeps now".

Mike tried to calm her by saying "Well wherever she is… I'm sure she's happy we're all thinking about her" Jessica shrugs "That's… a nice way of thinking about it". Not long after, Jessica started telling that she was surprised that Hannah did came "I'm really surprised that Hannah did show up after all. Cause I thought she made it clear to all of us, that it was too painful for her to come back here". Mike agreed with Jessica that he was surprised as well and said "Yeah, I was just as surprised to see her here". But then Mike was feeling sad. Jessica noticed and asked concerned "What's wrong?" Mike wasn't sure if he would be honest to Jessica or just say that nothing is wrong. He decided to be honest to her "I… I'm not gonna lie to you, Jess. Even after a whole year, I still feel guilty for what happened to Hannah. How she… reacted to us, last summer and… still refuses to talk to me…". Jessica stroke his arm "I know, honey" but then she tells him "You know, maybe this is good for her, to finally leave all this business with Beth behind her and maybe… she will finally act NORMAL again". Mike first wanted to say he wasn't sure about that, but said instead, to keep the mood between him and Jessica up, he said with a smile "Maybe you're right!" she smiled too "Yes! You won't see it now, but after a while she will. Trust me" Jessica finished with a wink and they moved on. However, Mike was still feeling that he wasn't sure about that and still felt he owned Hannah an apology for what he did to Hannah and for losing her sister in the process.

Some minutes went by, when all of the sudden Mike and Jessica heard a loud screech. They stopped and Mike looked around where it could coming from "Ummmm… Did you hear that?" Jessica asked, being a bit scared "I heard… something. Yeah" Mike answered. But after seeing nothing they just proceeded.

However, their path was blocked by a tree that had fallen on it some time ago. Mike then said "Ah… damn. I don't think we can get up to the cabin with the path blocked like this-" "Oh no way am I going back to the lodge a.k.a. wax museum to drink hot chocolate with Emily" Jessica immediately dismisses the idea to go back to the lodge and takes the tunnel that was next to the path, with Mike following her "You know what? Fuck it. We're adventurous. We will find another way ar- WHUAAOHH – AHHH!" Jessica then fells down a ledge after accidentally breaking a barrier, Mike ran to the ledge "JESS! Fuck! Hey, Jessica!".

Mike looked down if she didn't hurt. He was relieved when she stood up, waving her hands "Yep! Hey! I'm okay!" Mike takes a deep breath "Holy crap you scared the heck out of me" "How do you think I felt!?" she asked looking up to where Mike stood. He then asked if she didn't hurt herself "Er, you didn't hit your head or anything?" "As far as I can tell I still have all seven of my limbs!".

Mike raised an eyebrow after saying she has seven limps, but then understood she meant her boobs. He chuckled a bit and asked if she could get out of there "Yeah. Can you get out?" Jessica didn't know if she could "Uhhh… I don't know. I can hardly see anything down here…!".

Mike was not gonna let her figure out herself to get out and decided to jump down to her "Alright, comin' after ya, just stay put!" Mike jumps down but does not noticed that 'The Stranger' was behind him, neither Jessica.

"He handsome, wanna help me move this cart thing?" Jessica asked Mike if he would help her moving the cart out of the way. Mike wandered why there was a cart on rails in this cave, but then figured that these were probably old mines. He tried to push the cart "Alright. Help me move it, help me move it" he asked Jessica to help him "Okay". They both pushed the heavy cart out of the way. After rubbing his back, Mike said that this was not what he had in mind for a romantic time with Jessica "When I imagined us grunting together… this is not what I pictured". Jessica laughed at that.

They moved deeper into the tunnel, where more mine carts and more rails lied. But then they heard they heard some clicks and a cart rolled in front of them. Mike quickly manages to stop the cart "Ah! Whoa whoa whoa!" "Holy crap! Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Mike felt a bit of pain in his back but felt alright "Ah… Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine". Both were suspicious how this cart moved on his own to them. But left it for now and just headed on.

Jessica was feeling scared of this place they were in "Woah nellie, this place is givin' me the willies. And not the good kind of willies" "Can I offer you a little comfort and reassurance?" Mike offered. Jessica smiled but wanted to save some for when they are in the guest cabin "Save it for the cabin, buster". They saw that the right way was blocked by debris and the only way to head on was the one on the left where a stairs was going up.

After walking up the stairs, Mike noticed something in a small section to their right. He checked and saw a cigar stub on an iron barrel, with some candles next to "Huh. Stogie" "Weird place to hang out and smoke cigars" Jessica said. Mike checked the cigar and noticed that this cigar had been used recently "It's recent. Wonder who was up here". After putting it back, he saw some mystical symbol on the wall "Whoa. This place is like… historical" Jessica nodded "Holy bat cave" "It's gotta be Native American, right?" nervously Jessica answers "I don't think the miners were getting their art'n'crafts on, no". When they headed out, Mike then got a different idea of those symbols "It's like a shrine or something" "A shrine to what?" Mike didn't know wand just shrugged, but then both got startled when a plank of wood falls in of them "AHH!" "Ahh! Holy shit! You alright?" Mike asked Jessica if she was alright. She nodded "Yeah… Close one" Mike checked with his flashlight the plank that fell and where it supposed to be placed on top of them "I don't think this place is up to code" Jessica was feeling a bit more scared and just wanted to get out of these mines "Yeah, I'm thinking it's time to go". Mike agreed and they moved on. But then, Mike noticed a map on a wooden desk. He examined it. It was a map of the whole mine, with red markings on the places that were dangerous "Jesus. This place is a real fixer upper" but then he noticed a round marking with a blue pen on it with a description 'Where my brother could be' "Where my brother could be? Was someone in here looking for his… brother?". He didn't wanted to stay to figure that out and followed Jessica out of the mines.

After more minutes. Both finally came out of the mines "Finally! A little ray of hope!" Jessica said being relieved of being out of those cursed mines. But after a few more minutes she felt tired of walking all this way to this cabin and started moaning "Well well. When Josh said 'cabin' I thought like, Abe Lincoln" "Wait till you see the Lincoln Bedroom" "Oh are you planning on getting presidential on me?" Jessica wandered "Wanna take a ride on Air Force One?" he asked. She giggled at that "Alright, alright, save it for the stump speech, buddy".

Then Jessica noticed a telescope "Oooh, a telescope!" she then looked into it "Gonna look at the trees… gonna look at the clouds… gonna look at the cabin-" but then she saw something that made her to step back from the telescope "Uh. Whoa" "Are you alright?" Mike asked "I just saw someone at the cabin" "Okayyy? Let me see". Mike looked through the telescope. After not seeing anything for a few seconds then just the cabin, he saw what was like a ugly face in front of him. It startled him a bit, but checked again to be sure. After a minute he didn't see anything. He shrugged and asked her "Samplin' the ol' egg nog again babe? It's just us up there" "Ah, maybe".

They passed another small gate and continued walking the path to the guest cabin. When they were near a small river where a bridge lied, a bird all of the sudden jumps out at Mike! It shocked him "EEK!" Jessica laughed at his reaction "Watch out, bird-brain!".

Mike chose to be witty on this "I was just… just answering its mating call" "Wow, you're easy" Mike nodded "Yeah. Got a lotta love to give". This made Jessica chuckle as they walk further. Mike then said under his breath "… I was scared".

After walking over the bridge to get to the other side, they approached another tree blocking their way. Mike sighed in annoyance as he was like speaking to Josh "Goddamnit Josh, couldn't you have at least cleared out the path before sending us up here?" Jessica looked at Mike "Really?" "What?" "I didn't figure you for the glass half empty type" Mike then asked her if she had a better idea "You got a better idea" She then stood ready to climb the tree trunk "Stand back, Debbie Downer". Mike teased her for being the brave one on this one "Oh, booooo! Show off!".

She chuckled as she grabbed a snowball and held it behind her back "Hey Mike. You got something on your face" Mike checked if he had something on his face, and before he knew it, Jessica throws a snowball right on his face "Boom!" Mike was ready to throw a snowball back as he made one of his own "Okay, okay. Well. If that's how it's gonna be" but as he was ready throw, he discovers that Jessica was gone.

"Jess?" he checked around if he saw her, but nothing "AAAAAAAAAH!". Mike was shocked, hearing Jessica scream "Jess?!".

* * *

**22:44 – Washington Lodge (a minute after Mike and Jessica had left)**

Sam had just entered the bathroom, which had a large bathtub close to the large window. She had taken off her jacket and put it in one of the guest rooms, together with her backpack. She just started to adjust the taps to get some warm water, but no warm water came out. Then she heard Josh calling for Hannah "Hannah!" "Whaaaaat?" she called back from her room "You wanna help me get this fire going?" he called her if his sister wanted to help to get the fire going in the fire place. Hannah walked out of her room and called back downstairs "Ummmm- wel, I'm kinda busy right now" "Oh! With what?" "Private stuff" after some silence, Josh asked "Need any help with that?" "No. I'm okay".

Hannah then checked on Sam who was getting frustrated with not getting any warm water from the taps "Ugh! Come on" Sam said to herself. Hannah knocked on the door that was opened. Sam checked and saw Hannah "Oh… Hi…" "Hé" she said shy, but then she asked "Not getting any warm water, huh?" "Nope" Sam answered while shacking her head "Well… guess the boiler hadn't been started up yet. We should ask Josh if he can do it" Hannah suggested. Sam nodded and closed the taps "Alright. Let's see if he knows how to hook up the hot water in his big fancy lodge".

Sam exits the bathroom together with Hannah, but then they stopped after both heard a scream "Whoa…" "Did you hear that?" Hannah asked. Sam nodded, but didn't know what it was "What was that?". They just went downstairs.

They could hear Josh talking to Chris and Ashley about something "Alright, peanut gallery, you know what? I got an idea that we could do" "What?" Ashley asked "Okay well I am pretty sure that somewhere in this crazy place we used to have… a spirit board" "A what?" "Wow you have a 'spirit board'?" Chris asked surprised, but Ashley wasn't sure of what Josh had in mind "Wait are you saying… we should have a séance?". Chris however doesn't believe that those 'spirit boards' do that at all "Those things are a joke, man. They don't do shit". Josh was telling them otherwise "No way bro. we used to do it all the time. Me, Hannah and… well…".

Then Sam and Hannah joined them "Hey Josh. No hot water is kinda major oversight don't you think…?". Josh looked at Sam and told her that she should fire up the boiler "Yeah yeah, just gotta fire up the boiler. Hannah, you know the way around there so you can help her with that" then he turned to Chris and Ashley "Okay, you guys see if you can find the spirit board-" Hannah interrupted her brother "Whoa, wait wait wait. You seriously send two women too what is basically a man's job?" Josh tried to explain to his sister that he didn't mean by that "That's not what I meant, Han. I'm just saying that-" "Well, technically you invited us all here for the winter getaway, so that means it is your responsibility to take care of things in here" Sam was touched that she wouldn't let her turning on the boiler herself. She then stood next to Hannah saying "She's right, Josh. You're the host after all" Josh knew that somehow both of them were right, but still tried to get them to do it themselves "Why is it such a big deal? Just fire up the boiler and then you'll be-" "Josh…. The lady here needs some hot water here," Hannah said, interrupting Josh again "please brother. Do it for her… for me…" she said while showing with her puppy eyes to her brother. Josh smiled after doing that "Alright alright, let's change the plan a bit" Josh looked at Chris saying "Chris. You and I will fire up the boiler, while the ladies here are going to search for the spirit board" Chris just shrugged as he says "Ummm… okay…". Ashley went out, with Hannah and Sam following her "This'll be fun! It'll be like a ladies scavenger hunt!" she says being exited . Sam then whispers to Hannah "Thanks, Han" "You're welcome" Hannah whispered back. This behavior of Hannah was something new to Sam, but was happy for what she did. Hannah didn't even know why she all of the sudden told her brother to fire the boiler himself, instead of her and Sam.

Then while they kept following Ashley, both moved closer to each other on their own. Sam and Hannah noticed it and awkwardly moved a bit further from each other. Sam felt like all kinds of emotions went through her head, feeling that her feelings for Hannah had reached a boiling point. She was struggling in her head, not knowing if she should tell her feelings to Hannah or keep trying to fight it _'Argh! Damnit! What do I do?! All I want is to tell her is what I'm feeling for her, how much she means to me…. NO! What if I say it, what if this will ruin our friendship?! NO I CAN'T BEAR IT! I CAN'T DO IT! But… Hannah means anything to me… I can't bear a life without her…. Goddamn it! What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?!'_.

\- With Chris and Josh –

Chris followed Josh down to the basement. Josh took a flashlight from a drawer and opened the door leading to the basement, while Chris noticed a picture of Josh, Hannah and Beth together at the beach, with at the back saying;

* * *

_Aug'13 – Cape Cod_

_Josh with his lovely sister, Hannah – Beth._

_Looking great, guys!_

_08.16.13_

* * *

After Chris put the photo down, he went with Josh down into the basement. While they were walking, Josh asked his best friend "You know, Chris…" "Yes?". He stopped to tell what was on his mind "I just wanted to say… it really means a lot to me that everyone came back this year and… that you came too, Chris". Chris patted Josh's shoulder saying "He, no problem bro. We're all here for you. Really. Whatever you need. Whenever. We're all gonna get through this, bro… together" Josh nodded "Um… I want us to have a good time, you know…" and they proceeded downstairs.

When they made it to the basement, Josh opened the boiler cabinet and said "Sorry to drag you down into the bowels, man" Chris then chuckled "Well, we're here to impress the ladies, right? Doing the 'man's job'?" Josh laughed in agreement "That's right! But… I mean I wouldn't want anyone coming down here on their own, you know?". Chris did feel that the dark basement was feeling a bit creepy "Yeah… definitely creepy down here" "Yep. Not a place to be on your own".

Josh then tried to flip a few switches on the boiler that was next to the cabinet. Chris then saw a baseball bat in it. He grabbed it while asking "What's this baby doing here? Is that yours?" Josh nodded as he took the baseball bat from Chris "You bet it's mine. I used to play ball with my Dad all the time. Of course that was before he got too busy to hang out with me…" Josh felt sad that his father doesn't have the time to spend with him anymore. But then would leave the rest of the story for another day and sets the baseball bat on the ground, close to the boiler "Oh well, save it for the couch, right? Okay, let me see what I can do with this old hot water machine". He went back to the switches, but then turned back to the cabinet to get it working.

Josh then asked Chris to help him by holding the flashlight "Here, can you… can you hold this?". Chris took the flashlight, but then heard some noise coming from somewhere "Huh? What was that?" "What was what?" Josh asked. Chris shacked his head and shined the flashlight inside the cabinet "Nothing. It was… probably nothing".

Chris held the flashlight very still so Josh could work in the wires. After he finished he told Chris "Okay first things first: we gotta increase the water pressure before we get the boiler fired up" "Okay, how are we gonna do that?" "Oh, it's very simple. Just switch the switch and then push the button once the light comes on" "Alright, I can do this" Chris said confident.

After a minute he was successful and the boiler started working. Josh walked happy to his friend "Alright! High five, man!" he raised his hand to have a high five, what Chris responded giving him one "Oh yeah! Man power!" Josh laughed at his joke "Yeah!".

When Josh closed the cabinet, Chris could hear another sound coming from the pipes "What the hell was that…?" Josh shrugged "Could just be the pipes" but Chris wasn't sure "No… no. Pipes don't make that kind of sounds" then he suggested to get back upstairs "You know what? Let's get back upstairs" "Why? Are you scared, Chris?" Josh said as he was teasing him, but he protested "No! I'm not scared, I'm just… worried that's all" "Worried? Worried for you girl, Ashley?" he said teasing him again while smirking "Hé! Ashley is not my girl, alright!" "But you want her to be, huh?".

Before Chris could reply, he heard the same noise again "Okay, so you hear that too, right? Josh…?" "… What?" "The rhythm's like, weirdly regular…" Josh then said in a way while keeping teasing Chris "Alright, alright, if there nothing regular about it, then let's head back upstairs, so you can get yourself comfortable around the fire place".

Chris was ready to prove Josh wrong that he wasn't afraid "I am not afrai-! You know what? I'm gonna check it out, prove to you that I'm not a wuss!" Josh nodded while he kept smirking "U-huh".

Chris walks slowly to the other side of the basement to where the noise came from, with Josh behind him. As he approached to where it came from, the noise became slowly louder. Chris was getting scared at this point. He turned to look at Josh for a second, who was waiting for him to bail out. Chris frowned at turned himself to walk to the noise.

As he took two steps more… two people jump out, wearing robes and masks!

Chris screams as both he and Josh run away back to the stairs "OH SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Chris screamed "Whoa – Chris – Whoa!" the two masked people pursued them. Chris brought down an obstacle in front of them. One of the pursuers trips and grunts but both kept running after the two guys.

Josh was now as scared as Chris as they ran up the stairs, but the door was locked! Chris struggles to open it! "FUCK! Why are these doors locked?!" Chris asked Josh while panicking. "To keep out strangers!" but then Josh noticed that the two people stopped following them. They just stood there, waving with there hands "Hey…" one said, while the other was making spooky noises "Heeyyyyyy…". Chris was confused "… wha… what the hell!?".

Then the two masked people couldn't held their laughs anymore. One removed it's mask, showing it was Sam "Hahaha… Gotchah!" then the other removed it's mask too, revealing to be Hannah, who couldn't stop laughing "Oh.. hahahahaha… Oh my God! You should have.. hahahaha… seen your faces!" "What?!" Chris couldn't believe he was pranked by two girls. Josh catched his breath and started laughing as well "Oh my God! That… was… brilliant, sis! Great action right there". He gave Hannah a high five. Chris was getting annoyed "Why w… Why would you guys do that?!" Hannah laughed a bit, explaining their actions "Actually this was all Sam's idea. While we were looking for the spirit board, we found this this stuff between the rumble and where we not suppose to take advantage of the situation?" "Got that right, Han!" Sam said while she was still laughing of Chris screaming like a girl.

Chris was a bit smiling at this point, finding it was indeed funny "Okay… got to admit… that was a great prank right there" Sam smiled while nodding "Thirty – Love" Josh raised his eyebrow at that "What? No… Where'd you girls get the first point?" "It doesn't start at thirty?" Sam asked. Hannah noticed she meant with tennis and shake her head, correcting her best friend "No, Sam. It starts at fifteen" "Oh. Well, I'm more of a ping-pong gal".

All four laughed a bit as they opened the door and went back to the main lodge, as Josh locked locks the door he said to Chris "Well, admit it. You were scared back there" Chris protested "I was not-!" but then he corrected himself and admitted it a bit "Okayy, well… maybe I was a little bit scared" While Hannah took off the robes she said "Hahahaha! You totally pissed yourself!" "No I wasn't!" both brother and sister laughed.

Then Ashley walked in with the spirit board in her hands, seeing that the others were having a laugh. She knew what that was about and asked Sam with a smile "I guess your little prank worked?" Sam had taken off her robes and answered in her victorious voice "The man totally… fell for it" Ashley laughed a bit as she then said "Well, while you and Hannah were performing your little prank, I found the spirit board" she held the board for her to see.

Chris and Josh walked to her and Chris then said "Alright! Our one way ticket to the spirit realm…!". As Ashley was about to come with Chris to where they could use the spirit board, Sam said "Okay, you guys have fun with… resurrecting the dead or anything…" "You're not coming with us?" Josh asked "Not this time, Josh cause I see a hot bath in my crystal ball. So have fun…!" "Well alright" Josh said while Sam went back upstairs.

Hannah was still with them, so Josh asked her "Are you coming, Han?" but Hannah said instead "I… don't feel right now playing with… summoning spirits" Josh tried to convince her "Aw common, sis! It'll be like old times and besides, four are better then three, right?" Hannah however looked at him with a sad and serious face "Josh… I know I came here together with you to process what happened last year… but there is something I need to… process myself, here. Please, just let me… for a little while… tonight".

Josh nodded at that point, knowing how hard it is for Hannah to come back here after what had happened to Beth "… Alright, take your time, sis. But if you ever change your mind, where not far from here" Hannah nodded and smiled at Josh for understanding "Okay. Thanks Josh" "No problem. See you soon, I hope…" Josh went together with Chris and Ashley, while Hannah went back upstairs to her room.

* * *

Sam was back in the bathroom, feeling relieved that finally some hot water in the bath after adjusting the tubs. As she allowed the water to flow in the bath, she noticed Hannah coming upstairs. She looked sad. Sam wanted to be there for Hannah, since it was very hard for to come back at the lodge. Sam let the water flow a bit slower and walked out to check on Hannah.

The door to Hannah's room was closed. Sam politely knocked on the door and waited till she heard "Come in". Sam opened the door and went inside Hannah's big bedroom. She saw her sitting on her bed, with some pictures beside her. A few were torn apart on the floor, clearly those where pictures of Mike.

Hannah saw it was Sam and smiles to her "Oh… he Sam…" but then went back looking at the pictures and was becoming sad again. Sam sat next to her "How are you holding up?" she asked. Hannah took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, trying to hold her tears. As she opened them she said "It's… it feels so strange, coming back here after…" she then looked at a photo of her and Beth during Sam's Halloween party from 2 years back. Hannah was then dressed as a naughty cat and Beth as a zombie. Hannah then took another picture with Beth exposing her back, with a card to a tattoo artist taped on it so not all her back was showing. On the card was written with Beth's handwriting saying 'Turn it ;)'.

As Hannah turned the card away, it showed the rest of Beth exposed back, with a tattoo with some Japanese symbols on her lower back. Sam was surprised that Beth had taken a tattoo as well, and didn't even knew "Did Beth took a tattoo as well?!" Hannah nodded, without looking at Sam and kept looking at the picture "Yeah, she gave me the picture with the card a few days before… the getaway last winter…" she tried her best to hold her tears, but was losing the battle as she said "Beth told, when she showed it to me in person… that those… Japanese symbols…. Do you know what it says?" Sam shake her head. Hannah answered as a tear came from her eye "They say… 'I will always love you, sister'…".

Hannah sobbed a bit at that point. Sam rubbed her back. Hannah then looked at Sam as she whipped away her tears "I feel… so alone without her". Sam moved a bit closer and said softly "You are not alone. I'm here for you". Hannah smiled at that point.

They kept looking into each other's eyes for a minute, till Hannah broke the silence and stood up from her bed "I… I need to take some stuff out. You know the once that are too much 'Mike'. Umm… you're… bath is waiting" that last line came awkwardly with a nervously smile. As Hannah started to collect some things in her closet, Sam was feeling to take her bath, but remained frozen on Hannah's bed saying in her mind _'I… I can't do it! I can't say it… I don't want to lose her!'_ but then she took a long heavy sigh, knowing that these thoughts will only make her go crazy if she doesn't say how she truly feels for Hannah '_I… I have to say it… it's now or never, Sam!'._

Hannah, who held an old magazine saw Sam was still sitting on her bed as she came out of her closet "Sam…? Are you okay?". Sam didn't look at Hannah, but stood up with her hands on her face, sighing again. She looked at Hannah, who looked questioning at Sam, not knowing what troubled her. Sam became sad and said with a heavy heart "Hannah… there is something I… I have to tell you…". Sam walked to Hannah, till she was right in front of her "O… okay" Hannah said, still not knowing what Sam wanted to talk about.

Sam then held Hannah's hands, still holding the same magazine and looked deep into Hannah's eyes, telling "You know that I deeply care about you, right?" Hannah nodded with a smile "Of course, you're my best friend, Sam". Sam looked down "What if… what if it is… more then that, Han?" Hannah blinked a few times "What do you mean?" Sam looked at Hannah again "I can't fight these feelings anymore. I have to tell you…" no words came from Hannah as she just looked at Sam.

Then Sam said softly what Hannah never would expect of her "… I'm in love with you, Hannah…" Hannah's eyes went wide as she dropped the magazine she was holding out of shock. Her best friend was in love with her. Tears came from Sam's eyes "I have been in love with you for a long time, Hannah. But, I was so scared. So scared that this would ruin our friendship, that I have been bury these feelings ever since I knew you had a crush on Mike! But after we… spend so much time together this past year… all these feelings I have for you came back!" Hannah was starting to form tears in her eyes as Sam went on "And after we… kissed in the movie theater, I was more afraid of losing you after that…. I can't imagine a life without you, Hannah! I just… I just hope you will… understand…. I love you Hannah Washington…" Tears flowed from Hannah's eyes, cause of sadness, relief and happiness. Sam was in love with her too!

"You're in love with me…?" Hannah asked softly. Sam nodded in sadness, knowing full well that this now had ruined her friendship with Hannah. She was about to turn herself to get out of Hannah's room "You're in love with me…?" Hannah asked again.

Then as Sam was about to leave, Hannah unexpectedly holds Sam's face and kissed her on the lips. Sam was caught completely by surprise by that. but after ten seconds, she returned the kiss.

After Sam broke the kiss, not believing that Hannah kissed her like that. Hannah cried out of happiness "Sam… I'm in love with you too!" Now Sam's eyes went wide as tears were still coming from her. Hannah pulled Sam closer telling her softly "I'm… in love with you too…! When I lost Beth… you were the only one in the whole world who was there for me… where I felt comfort and peace… and who I can't imagine a life without her…. When we kissed during that movie… I knew what it meant… it was love…. I love you, Sam! I love you… so much!". Sam started to smile as she kept crying. Hannah was in love with her too.

No words came from them, all they wanted was each other. They embraced and kissed each other passionately. Sam felt such a heavy weight left from her shoulders, this moment was a dream come true. Hannah knew she was never going to be alone to face all the troubles in the future, for she had the women of her life by her side.

After some minutes of passionate kissing, both started to moan. Sam then broke the kiss, just looking into Hannah's eyes. Both thinking the same thing. Sam took her hand and both slowly walked into the bathroom, where a hot bath was waiting for them…

* * *

**And that's the end of 'Jealousy'. Sam and Hannah have finally revealed their feelings to another!**

**I'm happy that I managed to finish this chapter before the new year starts. Rate and review and tell me what you guys thought of this one :)**

**Anyway, I wish everyone of my friends and fans out there a happy new year! See you all in 2020!**


	4. Haunted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn, nor any of the characters.**

**(Short notice; the part with the Ouija board will have a plot twist)**

**Chapter 4: Haunted**

**23:00 – Washington Lodge**

**(Eight hours until dawn)**

Sam and Hannah entered the bathroom hand in hand. The big bathtub was now filled with enough warm water. While Sam closed the tubs, Hannah locked the door behind them. After Sam had put on some candles, she looked at Hannah and noticed that she was fiddle nervously with her fingers. She walked to her and held her hands. As both women had their eyes on each other, Sam asked her "Nervous?" slowly Hannah nodded. Sam smiled to her as she stroke Hannah's cheek "Me too".

Sam then took of her black jacket and put it on the couch. As she starts to take of her dress, Hannah felt a bit more confident around her and started slowly taking off her clothes too.

Not long after, both were now only wearing their bra and panties. Sam saw she was still very nervous. So she then whispered in her ear "Together, at the same time?" Hannah nodded and as Hannah was slowly taking of her bra, Sam did it as slowly as she did, till they had their bra's off, revealing their c-cup breasts to each other. Hannah looked at Sam and Sam to her. Both thought that the girl they love were truly beautiful. Hannah then put of her panty, same as Sam.

Now both were naked. When Hannah put of her glasses, Sam took her hand and both slowly stepped into the warm bath. They sat next to each other, with Sam putting her arm behind Hannah's back. Both smiled to each other and softly kissed.

Then when Hannah broke the kiss, she wanted to ask Sam something "Eh, Sammy?" "Yes?" "When ehh… when did you realized that… you know, were in love with me?" Sam sighed as looked with her eyes down, thinking of the moment she knew, she was in love with Hannah. Then she looked at Hannah and answered "When I was fifteen, when we… went to Disneyland with your parents and Beth" Hannah nodded as she remembered that, and that Josh didn't came because he doesn't like Disney and stayed at Chris's place then. Sam told further "Do you remember when we were in line before that rollercoaster, and I was too scared to go in?" Hannah nodded again "You said to me 'Just hold my hand and you'll be safe'. So when I did and never let go till the ride was finished, I felt that all my fears were gone, because you were the only person I ever felt safe with. Then I knew it… that I was in love with you".

Hannah blinked with her eyes for a few seconds. This made a lot of sense to her now as a smile grew on her face "So that's why you were acting so weird after that rollercoaster ride!" Sam blushed and nodded "Yeah…". Then Hannah moved closer to her and whispered while teasing "Is it still working? That you feel safe when you hold my hand?" Sam then moved her other hand and poked her belly "It always had" this made Hannah giggle.

Sam raised an eyebrow while smirking and poked her belly again, making Hannah giggle again "… Hey, stop" "My my, miss Washington, I didn't knew you were ticklish?" Sam said with a smirk on her face and started tickling her belly, making Hannah laugh "Hahahaha! Oh you're dead now!" Hannah tickled back, starting a tickle fight between the two.

Both women laughed as they kept tickling each other, moving from one corner of the bathtub to the other, making some mess as some water splashed on the floor. They continued for minutes, till Hannah was on top of Sam, sitting on her lap. Both still laughed a bit. Then they just looked into their eyes.

Sam did not know why she was doing it, but slowly stroke her hands on Hannah's butt, what Hannah didn't mind at all. Hannah then kissed Sam.

Sam kept stroking her butt as both of their tongues danced like a tango in their mouths. As they broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva, both women were on different minds, feeling love and lust for another. Sam had always dreamed of this moment together and wanted to show Hannah how much she loves her. Hannah was no longer feeling any nervousness, for she had the women she was in love with, now in front of her and too wanted to show how much she loved Sam and never would let go of her.

Hannah moved her hands on Sam's breast and slowly rubbed them, while stimulating her nipples with her thumps, making Sam moan as they continued their passionate kiss. Sam moved on hand from her but to her breasts and massaged each one, while rubbing her butt with her other hand. Hannah started to moan, desiring more "Ohhh, Sam…" she said as she starts to kiss her neck.

They started to rub and stroke each other throughout their body "Hmmm, oh Hannah… I love you…" "I love you too… now show me lots of love!". Sam complied by licking her breasts and sucking on her nipples. Then Sam moved her hand to Hannah's pussy, touching it, what made Hannah even more turned on "Hmmm... Ahhh… yes. Oh fuck, yes!".

Hannah did the same and moved her hand down to Sam's pussy and started rubbing it "Ah! Fuck yes! Oohh… Hannah!".

Their hips starting moving on their own from all the pleasure. Both stopped for a moment and looked to into their eyes. Both breathed heavily, with nothing but feeling but lust. Hannah bite her lip as she moved her hip closer to Sam, till they were pussy to pussy.

Hannah moved her hips on her, making their vaginas rubbing on another, making each other so turned on, that they were starting to go crazy "Ahh! Aahh! Aaah! Oh yes, Hannah! Fuck me!" "Nnaagh! Oh yes! Yes! Ah ah ah, fuck!".

Them having sex was making some waves in the bathtub, as they increased their speed, making to reach their climaxes. They tongue kissed as Hannah said "Aaah! Sam! I'm gonna… Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum!" "Me too! Let's cum together, Hannah! OOH FUCK YEAH!".

After almost a minute they were on the peak on climaxing "AAAH FUCK! YES YES! YEEEEEEES!" "HANNAH! HANNAH! HANAAAAAAAAH!". Both could feel each other's climax, while their hips kept shaking a bit from all the sex.

Sam and Hannah embraced, while breathing heavily, as they were slowly recovering.

After some minutes, tears of happiness were starting to form in Sam's eyes as they looked to another. Hannah stroke her cheek as Sam spoke "I've dreamt of this moment, for so long Hannah… never thinking that it would ever come true… and now… it did. I want to be there for you Hannah… always…. I love you, so much" From Hannah their fell a tear from her eye as well as she softly said back "Me too…. Sam… my sweet, Sammy…. You will always be safe with me… forever" and both kissed each other softly, vowing to another that they would always stay together, no matter what.

* * *

**23:01 – Washington Lodge Library (a minute before Hannah and Sam entered their bath)**

Ashley, Chris and Josh were preparing to play with the spirit board in the library of the Washington lodge. While Josh was putting on a few candles in the dark room, Chris was telling what was in the rule book for using the 'Ouija board' "So it says here: 'to communicate with the spirit world you must free your mind of all preconceptions, drop all inhibitions, and generally give yourself over entirely to the will of others, sublimating your every desire to the whims of the Spirit-master,' which is me-" "It doesn't say that-" Ashley said protesting but Chris went on while Josh sat down with them "… and all present will remove their garments at my sole discretion-" "Chris, come on, this is serious!" Josh said to Chris that he should take this serious. Chris then imitated in a English accent "Oh I'm deadly serious" "Oh sush it, let's try this" Ashley says that she wants to try this, Josh agreed "Yes please".

As all three placed their hands on the spirit board to begin, Chris says "Okay then, let's see what happens. Ashley, since you're a recent convert, why don't you be our medium for today?". Ashley sighed as she didn't wanted to perform the seance. But then shrugged and went along with it and all three placed their finger on the pointer "Ok. Um…," she then asked serious "anyone there…? Will you reveal yourself to us… if you're there…?"

Then they are surprised that the pointer started moving on the board "Wait a minute-" Chris said "Did you do that…?" Josh asked Ashley, but she shacked her head "I didn't do anything!" "It's moving again!" Chris told as the pointer was spelling something.

Ashley told as what the pointer spelled "H-…E-…" "How's this happening?" Josh asked her "I swear it's just moving".

Then all are quiet as the pointer spelled 'Help' "Holy shit" Josh said "Help?" Ashley wandered what it meant. Chris wanted to know how they are supposed to help "… How are we supposed to help?" "I don't know. What does it mean?" "We need to know who it is if we're supposed to help them". Josh nodded in agreement.

The first thing Ashley wanted to do was to stop this, but somehow she wanted to know to how they could help this 'dead person' "How can we 'help' you…?" then the pointer moved again. Chris laughed a bit "It's moving again" "Whoa" Josh said as enthusiastic as his best friend. Ashley paid attention to what it spelled "What's it spelling? W-A-R…. It's moving fast" Chris spelled what the board was saying "N-I-N-…G-" "Oh my god… 'Warning'?". Josh didn't know what it could mean. Chris then said that they should know who they are communicating to "I think… we… really need to find out who's trying to communicating with us".

Ashley took a deep breath and then said "… We can't help you if we don't know who you are. Can you tell us who you are…?" the pointer moved again "Ohh here it goes-". All watched as the board spelled 'S-I-S-T-E-R' "Sister?" "Whose sister?" Josh asked as he started breathing heavily, like he felt who they were talking to "Oh come on is this for real?" Chris said in a way that this was probably a fake. Josh hushed Chris "Shut up. Ask it whose sister" Ashley was starting to get scared, she was starting to feel to who was talking to them. Chris just wanted Ashley to ask 'it' "Ashley ask who it is".

Her hands were beginning to shake, as the fear grew inside her "Who are we speaking to…?" she almost couldn't say it cause of the guilt "… Beth…? Is that you?".

Slowly the pointer moved to 'Yes'. Ashley gasped "Oh God" Chris was not believing this "This is… messed up". Josh was starting to get more uncomfortable, so Ashley asked him if he wanted to continue "Josh… Are you-" "I'm fine" "Are you sure, because we can stop-" "No!". Chris tried to convince Josh that he could stop anytime "Dude, it's cool if you-" but Josh shook his head "I want to hear what it says".

Ashley was feeling the same guilt again, not knowing what to ask to the spirit that claims to be 'Beth' "… I don't know where to start…". For Chris, he was starting to think that they are maybe actually communicating with the spirit of Beth and said "Think about it. If this is actually Beth, I mean, we can find out what happened to her that night…".

Ashely took a moment to think what to say "Oh… kay… Umm… Let me think…. Beth. Please, we want to apologize for what happened last year with Hannah and-… If you can hear this, please please know that I'm so sorry for what happened to you…! Can you forgive me?". The pointer moved to 'Yes'.

Ashley felt relieved as some tears were forming in her eyes "Well… she has forgiven you Ash… that's a good thing, right?" Ashley nodded a bit, but Josh wanted to know if Beth had forgiven the other "What about… what about the others? Ask her, Ashley". Ashley nodded that she should ask that if she had forgiven the others "Beth… have you… forgiven the others for doing that horrible prank on Hannah?" the pointer tried to spell something "Oh jeez… it's moving again…" Chris said. The pointer spelled 'O-N-L-Y-M-A-T-T' "Only Matt" Ashley said what the board spelled.

"So Beth had not forgiven Mike, Jessica nor Emily…" Ashley sighed as she had expected this to hear from Beth, though she felt somehow glad that she had at least forgiven Matt. Then Josh demanded to know more "Okay… we know who she had forgiven some of us, but we still need to know what happened to her! Please, ask her Ashley!".

Ashley nodded and asked "Beth… We want to know what happened to you that night. Can you tell us?" the pointer started spelling something fast "It's spelling K-I-L-L-E-D… No!" Ashley said what the pointer spelled "Killed? Guys, what's she talking about?" Josh asked as tears came from Ashley's eyes "No, we didn't killed her!" "Ash, calm down, okay?! Just – we need to find out more!" Chris said that she should calm down, but Ashley started crying "I'm so sorry, Beth! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" "Ash! Calm down… okay. Ask her what happened. It's the only way to know! Ask her Ash" Chris said again to her to calm down and ask Beth what really happened to her, so they will finally know.

Ashley sobbed a bit more but then took a sigh and asked Beth "Okay… okay…. How did you die? Please Beth… tell us" then the pointer moved fast "Oh no… It's moving fast again…" "M-O-N-S-T-E-R-S…? Monsters?" Chris asked, but the pointer still continued "I-N-T-H-E… Monsters in the what?!" Josh asked what that meant, but the pointer continued "W-O-O-D-S…" Ashley finished saying what the board spelled and was confused "Monsters… in the woods?" "What monsters?! What is she talking about?!" Josh asked "I don't know… I…" Ashley said honestly "Then ask her what monsters she's talking about, maybe… we'll know what she meant by that".

Ashley nodded and asked the spirit of Beth "What monsters, Beth? Tell us what monsters you mean". The pointer started spelling something "L-I-B-" "Library!" Chris said "Maybe there's something in the library here-" "Wait! It's still moving, Chris! P-R-O-O-" "Proof, there, there's… there's proof" "In the library?" Ashley asked.

Then all of the sudden the spirit board shakes "Watch out!" Josh screams while the pointer flips off the table, causing all three to jump back in shock "WHOA!" was all that Chris said after this paranormal experience. Ashley couldn't believe after witnessing all of this "Holy shit. Chris".

Josh then started shacking his head and stood up "You know what? No, this is bullshit. This isn't real" Ashley was picking up the pointer as she couldn't explain this either "Josh, I don't know what's going on…".

Josh was starting to think that this was all nothing but a joke "Listen, I don't know… I don't know if you think messing with me is somehow going to help me with my grief or whatever but this is not cool!" "Josh no! You wanted to use the spirit board" Ashley tried to explain that this wasn't a joke and that Josh wanted to use the spirit board in the first place. Josh had enough of it and was starting to leave. Chris tried to calm him down "He calm down, it's not Ash's fault!" but Josh ignored him and left "I don't need this right now, okay! You guys are full of it!".

After Josh left the library, Ashley asked Chris as she sat down on a chair "Sh- should we go after him?" but Chris thought that Josh just needed some time alone "Ah man… I mean, he'll be okay. Let's… let's just give him some time" "I don't blame him… that was crazy…. The pointer flew right off the table!".

Chris couldn't explain how the pointer flew off the table and thought that maybe Ashley was faking it "I mean if- if you were faking it you were doing one hell of a job-" "I wasn't faking anything…," Ashley immediately protested "I think we should do what it says… we should look in the library".

Ashley stood up with one of the candles in her hand to go downstairs to check the library for answers. Chris joined her and asked "Do you really think that Beth 'really' was communicating with us?" Ashley was shacking here head, like she doesn't know the answer if it was really Beth they were talking too "I don't know. I don't know if I wish she was or I wish she wasn't" "I guess we should find out" Chris said as both walked down the stairs.

As the two went deeper into the library, Ashley started saying "Josh looked really freaked out at the seance" "Yeah, I mean he looked like he was keeping it together, but…".

Ashley sighed as she felt she shouldn't have mentioned Beth "Do you think we shouldn't have mentioned his sister?" Chris shrugs and answers "Well I mean… it's why we came back up here, right?" "Yeah but, not to like… have a seance. Maybe we went too far" Ashley was starting to regret to ever use the spirit board in the first place. Chris nodded a bit in agreement "… Maybe you're right, Ash".

As they came to a room with a closed door and way to another room in the library, Ashley first wanted to try to open it, but then noticed some light coming from below, through an airshaft "Whoa… did you see that?" Chris asked about the light coming from there "… Yeah" "But the power is not even on… "Weeeird…" Ashley says as this was getting really strange.

Ashley tried to open the door, but it was locked, so Chris and Ashley went to the other room.

Then all of the sudden, books flew from the bookshelf, almost hitting them! "Jesus! Look out!" Chris said loud "Ah! Chris! Holy crap" "Are you okay?" Chris asked concerned to Ashley. She nodded "It think so…" then Ashley noticed what was on the bookshelf, where the books that flew of stood "Look. There was something behind the books. What is it?" While Ashley held the candle closer for some light to look, Chris asked "Is… is that a button?" "Why would there be a button?" "That's a good question". Ashley doubted if she should press it "Should I press it?" Chris shrugged and said that she should do it "That's what buttons are for I guess".

Ashley pressed the button, activating some clicks and the bookshelf opened, revealing a secret door. Both Chris and Ashley were feeling like they were in a horror movie right now "Are we… like, in a movie right now?!" "I we are I hope it's a rom-com" "Leave it to the Washington's to have secret passages in their house" "Well… maybe they didn't even know, Ash. This place is super old" Chris told Ashley that the Washington Lodge was once a old hotel, but was abandoned long ago. Ashley became curious what could be in the secret room "So… should we take a look?" "After you" Chris stretched his arm to allow Ashley to go in first, but Ashley immediately dismissed it "No no nonono… you go".

Ashley then gave Chris the candle "Gee thanks" Chris says when he sighed irritating that he need to check it out first, but being the kind man he is, he went inside the secret room.

In it there were a lot of piles with what looked like documents or files, but what Chris really got his attention, was a portrait photo of Beth "Whoa, is this…?" "What did you find?" Ashley asked from the door opening. Then as Chris turns around the photo, he finds a threatening letter.

* * *

I WILL TAKE HER AND MAKE HER BLEED LIKE A PIG AND RIP HER SOFT WHITE SKIN OFF!

FUCKING 16 YEARS

16 YEARS I'VE WAITED FOR PRETTY BETH

* * *

"… holy cow…" was all that Chris could say about this. He first felt conflicted if he should be honest to Ashley and tell what he had found or try to be protective and tell that there's nothing here. He decided to be honest with her.

He turns to her and says "Now Ash… I don't want to freak you out but… but look at this…" "WHAT? … CHRIS what IS that!?" Chris gave the photo with the threatening letter at the back to her "I… I think this might be what the spirit board wanted us to find-" "The clue?" "Yeah, it's a letter…. Actually it's… a threat".

Ashley gasped as she held her hand on her mouths when she reads the whole letter. She looks serious to Chris "Chris. This is serious. We need to find Josh right now" Chris agreed to that "Yeah… let's go and find him…".

Chris and Ashley head out of the room when the locked door from before all of the sudden creaks open. Both had no idea how that door opened all of the sudden "Uhhh? … What was that?" Ashley asked. Chris shook his head as he had no clue how the door could just open all of the sudden, but regardless, they went through to look for Josh.

As the walked through the corridor, Ashley broke the silence by asking "Do you think someone was actually after Beth?" "If so… that would be really messed up" Chris answered her theory if there was indeed someone after Beth.

But that still didn't answer what the spirit board meant with 'Monsters in the woods'. Chris then thought it could mean the one who is probably after Beth, that he dressed like a monster, or that he had help from one or more people also dressed as monsters or that there are real monsters out there. He hoped that last one wasn't true.

Then when they were at a part of the corridor where two pictures of Native Americans were hanging on the walls, Chris found a letter on the counter. It written a few years ago by Hannah and Josh's mother, Melinda telling that she and her husband understand that the mountain is the tribe's ancestral home and that they still feel attachment to the place. It also said that she had made contact with the descendants of the tribe and intend to make a donation to their elder council, in order to heal the wounds of the past. But when Chris looks at the back, it says about that she 'saw that crazy guy again' and is going to start keeping record of him showing up.

"Looks like it was written by Josh and Hannah's mom" Chris said to Ashley. She nodded as she read the letter too "Yeah, she's really making an effort to set things right with some native tribe or something" "Yeah… the bad karma goes back a long way" Chris says as he put down the letter and continued to look for Josh together with Ashley, after he opened the door that lead back to the living room.

When they entered the living room, Chris needed to tell Ashley what he saw earlier with Sam "So, um, I've just been thinking about something I saw earlier with Sam…" "What?" Ashley asked "There was, like, this wanted poster at the wall at the cable car station – like full on western style, you know?" "So?" "And Sam really thought there was someone following her around…" this made Ashley even more scared "So… so what? You're saying that there's some criminal up on the mountain with us?".

Then Chris started telling her what he had found earlier too "Uhm… a few hours back, when I was figuring out to open the front door for you guys," Ashley nodded as Chris went on "Well, there was a message… on this answering machine I found and it… it was from this Sergeant saying there was this guy who had just gotten out of prison and there was nothing he could do-" "What do you mean?" "He was saying it like… like a warning. I mean, maybe that was whoever was down in the basement before" "What?!" "Under the floorboards… in the library. The light!" Chris reminded Ashley of what they saw before in the library "Well there was also that guy I read in some ripped part of an old newspaper I found-" "Wait wait wait. What guy!?" Ashley demanded to know what Chris meant by that "Okay okay but, don't freak out, okay?" Ashley sighed and nodded "Right… before I found that message on that answering machine, there was this part of a newspaper I found in the basement. It said about a guy who threatened the Washingtons… he said he wanted to take revenge by burning the whole place down. And now, we found that crazy psycho letter!".

Ashley had it really hard to control herself at this point "Chris, if this is your way of trying to make me feel better… you're fired" Chris felt sorry for making her freaking out like this, but he felt he had to be honest to her.

Then all of the sudden, the door near them bangs and Josh's scream can be heard "What was that?" "That was Josh!" Ashley said as she ran to the door "Coming from the kitchen!" Chris said as the scream came from the kitchen.

Ashley opened the door, calling for Josh "JOSH?!" "JOSH! We're coming! Hold on!" Chris called to Josh as well. But then Ashley is pulled in and the door closes! "ARGH!" Asley keeps screams as Chris ran to the door "Ashley?! Ash!" Chris tries to open it but it was locked. He tried all he could to open it as he heard Ashley screaming and grunting. Chris starts forcing the door open and then falls to the ground.

Chris tries to get up and sees Ashley lying on the floor unconscious "Ash…? ASH!" but before he could get to her, a masked man punches Chris hard in the face, knocking him out!

After being sure that Chris was knocked out, the masked man dragged Ashley's unconscious body away…

* * *

**23:22 – Path to the cabin**

After walking over the bridge to get to the other side, they approached another tree blocking their way. Mike sighed in annoyance as he was like speaking to Josh "Goddamnit Josh, couldn't you have at least cleared out the path before sending us up here?" Jessica looked at Mike "Really?" "What?" "I didn't figure you for the glass half empty type" Mike then asked her if she had a better idea "You got a better idea" She then stood ready to climb the tree trunk "Stand back, Debbie Downer". Mike teased her for being the brave one on this one "Oh, booooo! Show off!".

She chuckled as she grabbed a snowball and held it behind her back "Hey Mike. You got something on your face" Mike checked if he had something on his face, and before he knew it, Jessica throws a snowball right on his face "Boom!" Mike was ready to throw a snowball back as he made one of his own "Okay, okay. Well. If that's how it's gonna be" but as he was ready throw, he discovers that Jessica was gone.

"Jess?" he checked around if he saw her, but nothing "AAAAAAAAAH!". Mike was shocked, hearing Jessica scream "Jess?!".

Mike quickly climbed over the tree trunk, being worried that something happened to Jessica, he walked fast along the path to find her "Jessica? Jess! Honey!". Not long after, he finds a old tractor and checks inside if maybe Jessica was in there "You in there?" when he pulls the handle, a mask suddenly appears in front of Mike's face! "Ahh! Whoa! Christ! That scared the blue outta my jeans. The hell is that doing there anyway?" Mike wandered as he walked further.

He kept calling for his girlfriend while walking "Jess? Hon? Light of my life? I totally promise I won't murder you when I-" Jessica then pops out and screams at Mike while holding a antlers, making her boyfriend scream like a girl!

Jessica laughs hysterical of Mike's reaction "Oh my God". Mike shook his head as it was not funny to him "Oh my… no! Not… no!" "Haha! That was so good!" Jessica says as she takes her cellphone that she put on the ground to record the whole thing. Mike was a bit angry that she even recorded that "You have to see this… you have-" "I'm not seeing anyth- no! No! You recorded that?" he asked angry as Jessica couldn't stop laughing "Look at your face!".

"I was scared, Jess! You can't just jump out at somebody! I'm in the middle of the woods, it's scary". Jessica was now only chuckling "I'm sorry did I scare you?" "I- if you send that to anybody…" "You'll what?" Jessica asks, wanting to know what Mike is going to do if she's sending that video to anybody "I'm… gonna… kill ya" This made Jessica only grow a smile on her face "I didn't know you had such a cute little lady-like scream, Michael. Guess you never really know someone unless you scare the pants off 'em! Hahaha!".

Mike then tried to act like it was no big deal and Jess should try it harder next time "As far as I can tell my pants are still on" "Oh, is that so?" Mike nods "Yeah. Looks like you'll have to try harder". Jessica couldn't stop but smiling at him "Hmmm, a challenge 'ey? Well I hope you're strapped in, cause you're about to feel the full force of my mind melting thrill skills". Mike only smirks as it was on.

Without both of them knowing, they were followed… by something, staring at Mike and Jessica as they were his next prey.

Mike and Jessica continued following the path that lead to the guest cabin. As when they walked over a bridge, that had a beautiful waterfall close to it, Jessica was fascinated by this kind of beauty "Waaaaoooow… it's kind of like a real winter wonderland out here now…" Mike smiled at Jessica saying flirty "Hey girl, you know I hook you up!" "Mmm-hmm" Jessica nodded as they were now walking hand in hand.

For the next few minutes, they had nothing but to enjoy each other and the wonderful winter landscape around them. But that moment was disturbed as both heard a scream "The hell is that?" Mike asked "Was it… someone screaming?" Jessica asked back. Mike just shook his head "Naw, no, probably just a squirrel or… something" this gave Jessica the chills "Brr. Creep-town".

Then Mike heard something else, close to them. Mike stopped, so was Jessica "Shh…!" "… What?" Jessica asked "Did you hear that?" Jessica shook her head "… no?". Mike heard it again and grabbed a snowball "Hello? Someone there?" he tossed it to the tree where he thought the sound came from.

Then a deer jumps out at Mike and Jessica! Both fell to the ground as the deer ran away. Mike and Jessica stood up, being shocked to have been almost ran over by a deer "That thing almost killed us?" Mike nodded as they continued walking to the guest cabin.

A little while later, they both approach a small old shed. Mike started making a joke, saying "Charming" Jessica fired back with some sarcasm "It's everything you described, Michael" "Wait, what?" "The cabin. I love it" Mike only smiled, knowing she meant it sarcastic and said "Yeah…".

Mike wanted to check a bit inside the small shed, while Jessica was washing her hands in the small river.

Mike not only found hooks on the walls and some frying pans, but also an old mask. He's first thing coming to mind is to use the old mask to scare Jessica for some sweet revenge, or just show it to her, as Mike found the mask was kinda cool. However, he didn't wanted to ruin there romantic moment, so he put the mask down and walked out of the shed _'That mask is kinda cool though. It would scare Jessica the shit out of her'_ Mike mentally said to himself of how much it would have scared Jessica. But he dismissed it, for now _'Nah. Maybe next time…'_.

They walked away from the shed. After a few minutes, Jessica asked "So… found anything interested in that 'sweet little cabin'?". But before Mike could answer, a deer jumps past in front of them, scaring them both! "Ho!" "EEK! What is that?" Jessica asked "Not sure I wanna know".

Not long after, they heard more screaming, like two animals were fighting together, or something. The last sound was heavy breathing from one of these 'animals'.

Mike then saw a deer, dying slowly from his fatal wounds around his neck. Mike and Jessica felt sorry for him "Damn" "It's horrible, Mike!" he nodded as he went closer to the deer "Geez… I don't think it's gonna make it".

He didn't know what else he could do for the poor animal. He moves over to it and beings to stroke it's head "It's okay… it's okay…" "Mike it's in so much pain…" Jessica says as she moves beside him.

The deer made some sounds, as it was in so much pain. Mike tried to comfort him "Shh… It'll be over soon… okay? It'll be over soon…".

Then all of the sudden the whole body of the deer is quickly pulled away, prompting Mike and Jessica! "AHHH!" "WHOA! RUN JESSICA! RUN!".

In all the panic, they ran fast to the guest cabin, not knowing what the hell was after them "Oh my God, what the hell was that?!" Mike shacked his head as he did not know "I don't know-!". There was a small bridge in front of them. Jessica quickly jumped over it, with Mike following behind her!

"It's a bear, it's gotta be a bear!" Mike yelled as they didn't stop running from it "Look! Look!" Jessica said quickly, pointing to the cabin that was close, but had to choose to risk a shortcut to climb over a wall or keep following the path! They choose to stay on the path "Stay on the path we're almost there!". They kept running and find a closed gate in front of them. Mike quickly opened it and both ran to the cabin.

As Mike was trying to open the door, Jessica wanted to take the kay from her pocket but fell on the floor! Mike quickly came back to help her up "Come one, we gotta go!" "I am!" Jessica said as she pushed Mike a bit as she was already trying to get up "Mike get the key, get it open!" Mike took the key from the floor and opened the front door quickly and both ran inside.

Mike locked the door behind them as both tried to catch their breaths "Oh my GOD that was close!" Jessica said. Mike shook his head as he bent over to catch his breath "Had it under control. Whole time" that made Jessica laugh a bit "Bull shit!" "No, hundred percent. Hundred percent. Hundred and ten".

After a few minutes, Jessica said as she felt she was sweating "Holy crap, I feel like I just ran a marathon!" Mike nodded "I think we kinda did" "Was it a brear?" Jessica asked "Yeah. Gotta be. Thinks are crazy fast". Jessica was then checking through the window if she saw this 'bear', but did not see it "I mean, I didn't see it-" "Hey. Thing's not gonna come bargin in, I promise" "How can you be sure?" "Cause I'm pretty sure bears don't know how to open cabin doors".

Jessica walked back to Mike "I've seen them open car doors" she reminded him of what bears could do "What? Where?" Mike asked her "On the internet" she corrected him. Mike raised an eyebrow at that point "Really? Okay… well, this isn't the internet, Jess. Alright? This is real life. And I promise you that no bear or anything else is gonna open that cabin door" Jessica shrugged "I guess you're right".

As she went to turn the lights on she says "Okay. I'm almost feeling relaxed again. Almost" but as she tries to turn to flick on the light, it didn't work. This made her annoyed "Hmph. Typical". She then sat down, with her legs crossed on the couch that was close to the fire place "Brr. This is not the cozy chalet I was promised, Mike" Mike just scratched his head "yeah it's a bit drafty or something, right?" "Well… there is a fireplace". Mike only chuckled, teasing her "We don't need a fire to heat things up" "Michael!" Jessica started saying serious to him that she wants some romantic setting "I am a lady and a lady needs a proper romantic setting" "Oh… kay…?" Jessica explained annoyed to him what she meant by that "A lady would like to cuddle up with her man by a nice cozy fire bathed in atmospheric mood lighting" Mike however was trying to convince her in a flirty way for a better way to get comfortable together "It'll get plenty toasty once we're rubbing up against each other-" "Mike?" "Yeah?" "Fire. And mood lighting".

Mike knew that his attempts had no effect and decided to do as what his girlfriend wanted "Yes… milady" he said.

While Jessica waited, Mike went to the fireplace to create the romance Jessica desires. He found there an electric lantern next to the fireplace. He turned it on "Ahh, this'll take care of the mood lighting". He then put some firewood in the fireplace and then looked around to find a match.

Mike then found a book on a small counter with the title; Native American myths & legends. Mike's curiosity made him to check a few pages in it and surprisingly he found in the book three native American symbols that he and Jessica had found before in the tunnel where they believed was a shrine or something "Looks like we weren't the only ones to meet the friendly neighborhood terror bears" he said to himself, but Jessica had clearly heard that and said to him "That does not make me feel any better". Mike then put the book down.

He also spotted a hunting rifle close to the door. Mike wanted to grab it to check it out "Jess! Look at this" "Is it a fire?" she asked sarcastic. Mike shook his head "No. Way cooler," he then poses at Jess with the rifle "huh? How you like me now?!". Jessica just rolled her eyes seeing Mike doing that ridiculous pose with a hunting rifle "Oh my God. Why do guns make men go completely bonkers?" Mike sighed as his way to make her laugh had failed "She'll never understand what we have together" Mike said in a way to the rifle and put it back.

Then Jessica checks in her pocket and realizes that she doesn't have her phone "Oh shit! Fuck! Mike!" "What?" "Ahhhhh oh crap!" "What!?" Mike asked again what the problem was "Where is it!?" she asks while checking the floor and under the couch "What!? What's wrong!?" Mike asked a third time "Gone! My freakin' phone is gone, okay!?".

Mike helped a bit by looking on the floor but didn't see her phone "You can't find it?" Jessica shook her head "Crap! No! I must have dropped it outside!".

Mike felt bad for her for loosing her phone "I can't lose my phone again, my parents will kill me" "Well, you can always get a new one-" "That's like my fourth one this year" Jessica interrupted him by saying that she had already lost four phones in a year.

Mike kept looking around for her but still didn't see it, neither did Jessica. She sits back on the couch, giving up on finding her phone "It's gotta be outside…". Mike agreed but doesn't think it's a good idea to go outside right now "Yeah… I don't think we wanna go out there right now with the bear… or whatever-it-is…" "Ugh… fine…".

Mike then continued looking for matches around the cabin. He then finds a photo of Hannah in her tennis outfit. He remembered that moment two years ago, when Hannah won bronze at the Alberta initational.

Mike then looked at the photo of Hannah one more time. He felt his conscience coming back to him, feeling more sorry then before how much she had to suffer for the loss of her sister _'Goddammit, Hannah. I need to make it up to her… somehow'_ Mike mentally said to himself as he put the photo down.

As he entered the bedroom he found a Kamasutra book. This got surely his attention and turned the pages to check all the erotic poses for sex, but felt that most of these were more for the professionals "Whoa… I'm not sure I'm ready for such advanced levels of… 'gameplay'." Jessica got irritated that Mike kept looking around for so long and called to him "Unless you want to make out with an ice sculpture I suggest you get a FIRE going! Pronto!". Mike knew that he shouldn't let her wait for that long and called back as he put the Kamasutra book back "I'm on it!".

Not long after, he finally finds a match box. He finds himself a bit stupid, cause it was on the small table, close to the couch "Lookie-lookie, who's gonna fire up some nookie!" he said as a joke. This did made Jessica chuckle a bit "You've been dying to use that line since we got here, haven't you?" Mike only smirked as he used the matches to start the fire "Man one, fire zero" he says as he had put on the fire.

A smile grew on Jessica as she claps for Mike "Very nice. Bravo" Mike then went closer to Jessica saying in a seducing way "Alright my lady. What comes next?". Jessica stood up with a smile on her face. She pushed Mike a bit so he sat on the couch, while she was going to strip for him "Ohh… hell yeah…" Mike said when Jessica took of her jacket. He wanted to touch her but she waved with her finger that he should stay on the couch "Ah ah aaahh".

After doing some erotic moves and taking of her shirt, Mike couldn't hold himself. He stood up and embraced Jessica as they started kissing each other on the couch.

However, behind the window, the creature that chased them earlier looked through the window too his next victims. It watched them making out and taking off nearly all their clothes. The creature breathed heavily as he wanted to devour them both.

Mike had only taking of his shirt, while Jessica was now in her underwear. He kissed her on the neck while rubbing on her breasts "Hmmm… oh, Mike" Jessica said while moaning. Mike moved his hands behind her back, starting to take of her bra.

When he made the bra loose and took it off, they heard a window breaking, coming from the bedroom. Both nearly jumped after hearing that.

Jessica, while holding her bra on her breasts, was a bit scared of what that noise was "Mike…? What is that?" "I don't know" Mike said without looking to her and kept his sight on to where the noise came from. Jessica then said while holding her legs close "Okay, well go find out! Now! Please!".

Mike investigated to where that noise came from. He was a bit scared too, that maybe this 'bear' was trying to break in. But as he came closer to the bedroom, he heard a familiar music. It came from the bathroom.

Mike saw the window there was broken and on the floor… was Jessica's phone!?

He grabbed it and called to Jessica, who was entering the bedroom while putting on her bra back on "It's your phone…!" Jessica was surprised to hear that "What? How is it my phone!?" Mike just shrugged "I don't know it just… came through the window…!".

Jessica walked to Mike and took her phone back. She was now thinking that it was one or a few of their friends who were pranking on them "Oh for fuck's sake! God DAMMIT!" "What?" "Those goddamned assholes probably followed us out here to fuck with us, just when… when we were getting down to business!".

Jessica then storms off to the front door. She opened it, went out and started calling out to whoever was out there ruining their romantic moment "HEY! YEAH! PRICKS! THAT MEANS YOU! I KNOW you're OUT THERE! The FUCK are you trying to do!? You want to ruin our fun THAT BAD?! Well GUESS WHAT? You can't! You can't ruin our good time! Because Michael and I are gonna FUCK! That's right! We are going to have SEX! And it's gonna be HOT! So ENJOY IT! Because I know WE'RE GOING TO!". But she didn't know that while she kept yelling, the creature was slowly approaching her…

Jessica then goes back inside, nearly loosing herself in anger and slams the door behind her "Oh give me a break!".

Mike wanted to try to calm her down "Hey, Jess… just calm down oka-" Then all of the sudden, two big arms grabbed Jessica! She screams as she is forcefully pulled out of the window "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHhhhhh…!" "JESSICA!".

* * *

Back in the lodge, the masked man was putting on some candles and put on some balloons with pointing arrows on it on a few places around the lodge. Under his heavily breathing he said to himself "Let the games begin…".

* * *

**And that's the end of 'Haunted'. I know that I've switched some moments from this part of the game differently, it's because I felt that in this way it would be better. But that's my opinion of course ;)**

**So anyway, rate and review and tell me how you guys thought of this one.**

**See you all in the next chapter!**


	5. Loyalty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn, nor any of the characters.**

**Chapter 5: Loyalty**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY ON; YOU ARE NOT ALONE…_

_Jessica then storms off to the front door. She opened it, went out and started calling out to whoever was out there ruining their romantic moment "HEY! YEAH! PRICKS! THAT MEANS YOU! I KNOW you're OUT THERE! The FUCK are you trying to do!? You want to ruin our fun THAT BAD?! Well GUESS WHAT? You can't! You can't ruin our good time! Because Michael and I are gonna FUCK! That's right! We are going to have SEX! And it's gonna be HOT! So ENJOY IT! Because I know WE'RE GOING TO!". But she didn't know that while she kept yelling, the creature was slowly approaching her…_

_Jessica then goes back inside, nearly loosing herself in anger and slams the door behind her "Oh give me a break!"._

_Mike wanted to try to calm her down "Hey, Jess… just calm down oka-" Then all of the sudden, two big arms grabbed Jessica! She screams as she is forcefully pulled out of the window "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHhhhhh…!"._

* * *

**23:59 – Guest Cabin**

**(Seven hours until dawn)**

Mike, completely shocked of what happened rushed to the broken door "JESSICA! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! What the fuck!" he quickly grabs the lantern and the rifle and rushes outside to. He sees all the glass over the ground and blood "Oh God! Oh God… JESS!" he sees a lot of tracks leading into the woods, without a doubt he runs into the woods, following the tracks and the sounds he heard.

As he made it to the river, decided quickly to risk the shortcut. He carefully jumped over the large pipes that were over the surface of the water, as he didn't wanted to fall into the river. Mike made it to the other side and ran, faster then he had ever done, to save his girlfriend from whatever it was that grabbed her "JESS! JESSICA! JESSICAAA!".

After a minute, he panted at an edge of a cliff. He could still hear the screeches and noises and even Jessica. He sat on one knee as he put the lantern on the ground and used the hunting rifle to scope out, looking for Jessica "Jesus… Fuck! Fuck!". He then spots Jessica frantically crawling away. Her body was full of scratches and was bleeding "JESS!" Mike called out to her, but didn't hear him as how afraid she was. Then was pulled by the unknown attacker and screamed out of panic "ARGH! NO! MICHAAEELLLL HELP ME! HELP ME!".

Michael had no time to lose, he grabbed the lantern and looked down. He could jump down or go around. He had to save Jessica, so he jumps and slides down! "Holy SHIIIT! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!". Mike saw a branch to grab on, but he missed and lands on the ground hard! "URGH!" Mike grunts as he slowly stood up and took his rifle and lantern with him and continued running. He saw some log in front of him but avoided them by ducking under one and jumped over the other fast.

But then Mike reached another edge, and the only way to get across is by either shimmy to the edge or jump over the gaps. Mike decided to jump quickly over the few gaps and succeeded.

As Mike kept running, he reached to what appeared some mine buildings. He had no time to think about this and saw no other way to get down by risking another slide down "Oh shit…," he slides down "NO NO NOOO DAMMIT!" he tried to grab something to slow himself but missed the first one! However he did grabbed something at the end of the edge, slowing his fall. Mike carefully lets go and lands on the ground below, where some broken stairs were. Mike had to drop himself down again, he did and landed to where his lantern had fallen. He took it and rushed to the mine buildings, where he could hear Jessica screaming. Mike started to panic as something was to be done to her "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…" "MIKE! HELP ME!" "JESSICA HANG ON!". He opened the door and went inside "Shit. Shit. Shit!... JESS!".

Mike followed the way inside the mines, where he heard another loud screech and Jessica pleading for help "AAARGH! NO! MICHAAAEL! HELP ME!" "I'm coming Jess! I'm coming!". He walked faster into the darkness of the mines.

Mike walked down some stairs to 'the elevator' and followed some train rails, like he and Jessica saw before. He heard Jessica again "AAAARGH! HELP ME!" "JESSICA HANG ON, I'M COMING!".

More and more screeches and noises were heard as Mike went deeper into the tunnel. He could hear Jessica screaming again "Oh no, Michael!" "Jess!" But then as he went further, he heard the loudest scream from Jessica "AAAAAAAaaargh…!" and then… nothing. "Jess…? JESSICA!?".

Mike then reaches the elevator, but saw nothing and nobody "Jess!? JESSICA!". He looked into the elevator and then looked up. He was shocked as he saw something being dropped close to him. It was Jessica, with all over her body bruises and bleeding scratches, but worst, her jaw war ripped apart "Jessica! NO!" Mike screamed as he was to late. Jessica looked at Mike for only a few seconds, until she breathed out her last breath and died….

Mike dropped on his knees, close to her body and cried "JESSICA! NO! OH PLEASE GOD, NO! Please God, please no… Jessica! Jessica, no!".

As he was about to reach for her, the elevator suddenly loosed and falls down with her body "JESSSICAAAAA!" Mike screamed to her, even though she's dead. Mike had never felt so much regret in his whole life. If he had been a lot faster, he could have saved his girlfriend. He started to mentally say to himself 'Jessica…. Forgive me…', but his thoughts were interrupted as he heard the same screeches and noises again "Huh? What the fuck" he grabbed his rifle and used the scoop to check above him. He then spots a some sort of figure. Mike knew in his mind that that must be the one that killed Jessica. He aims with his rifle on the 'thing' and shoots, but missed! "Shit!" the 'thing' then disappeared. Mike was not going to let him or her get away with what it did. He runs upstairs in search of Jessica's attacker.

As Mike runs up the stairs, he quickly jumps over a gap in the stairs. But then there were no stairs anymore, taking him further up. So Mike had no choice but to climb up on the side of the elevator shaft. Even though he was a great climber, he had to climb it safe as he didn't know how unpredictable this elevator shaft is after the elevator fell down. He climbed and jumped using the frames in the shaft. As he was halfway, he could try to shimmy or climb further "Christ, come one, come on. Come to Pappa" he said to himself as he climbed further up. He jumped and nearly missed the frame, but managed to get himself up. As he held himself on the shaft, he turned, facing a ledge, leading into a tunnel. When Mike made it to the ledge, he spots a man going through the tunnel "Shit! There he is!" he said to himself.

Mike runs after the man, believing he was the one that killed Jessica. As Mike then sees the man leaving the tunnel, he quickly grabs his rifle, he had over his shoulder all along and aimed at the man.

But as Mike wanted to shoot, the gun was jammed, failing to shoot! "What? Come. Come ON! Piece of shit…!" he throws the gun away and ran after the man, who jumped won a hole past a closing gate. Mike ran faster to make it before the gate closed "Christ! Gotta make it!".

Just before the gate closed, Mike slides past the gate. As he looked around, he notices a lantern on the floor, which Mike lights with his lighter. He then grabbed the lantern and runs to the end of the tunnel.

As he exited the tunnel, Mike had come out of the mines and was now outside, in the freezing cold. Slowly he walked further through the darkness of the night. Cause of the snowstorm he could barely see, but then saw some light in the distance, what Mike found weird. He followed the light, till the clouds were a bit more cleared.

Mike then saw a large building in the distance, with the unknown man walking to it "Jesus! The fuck is that place?" Mike wandered at what kind of place that building was. But that didn't stop him from going further, to find Jessica's killer!

* * *

**00:41 – Washington Lodge**

Chris, who still lied on the floor after being knocked out by a masked man, slowly regained consciousness "Ungh… Ugh… What the fu-…". Chris grabs a flashlight that was right in front of his face, as he stands up, holding his forehead from the masked man's punch.

Luckily his head wasn't bleeding, but as he tried to clear himself what happened, his eyes went wide as he realized Ashley wasn't with him anymore "Oh no. ASHLEY!".

As Chris walked through the kitchen, he finds something on the floor that was covered with some blood. When he looked at it closely, he saw that it was Ashley's coin purse "Not good… not good at all…. Ash…? ASHLEY?!".

Chris then tried to open another door, what was locked for some reason. But as he tried to door that would lead to the exit, it did open. But then a crow caws and flies off "What the fuck-?" he then gasps as he saw more blood staining on the wall "Aww shit! No!". Fear started to overwhelm, Chris. Fear that something terrible has happened to Ashley.

He noticed that the front door was wide open, so Chris felt that their attacker had taken Ashley somewhere else. With the courage he gathered, he went outside, searching for Ashley. He called for her while walked down the path "Ash! ASHLEY!".

Chris walked faster and kept looking around with his flashlight in the dark "Ashley! Ash! ASH!". Then he spotted a blood trace on the ground. Chris feared the worst and followed the track.

Then all of the sudden a figure with a clown mask pops up at Chris, scaring him "WHOA! What in the hell?" after he calmed down, he examined the figure and wandered why somebody would put this 'thing' with a clown mask to scare him "Who would do this?".

He left the figure, and continued following the blood trace, that ended not far away. On the floor lied a pig's head "Aw, shit" Chris said how it disgusted him.

Chris walked all the way back and took the other path, leading to an abandoned shed in the distance. While walking, Chris still wandered why somebody would put that figure to scare him and misleading him with that blood track with pig's blood. Was this some sort of a game that this man, who attacked him and Ashley, was playing with him?

As Chris approached the shed, he called to Ashley one more time, hoping she was around "Ash? Ash!?" but no answer came. But could hear a quiet crying coming from inside the shed "…Chris…?" It was Ashley's voice! "Ash I'm here!" Chris called as he went inside "Chris! Please… help me…!" Ashley pleaded for help "I'm coming Ash – just keep talking to me! What happened?" Chris followed to where Ashley's voice came from, while checking what was inside the shed. Seeing all kinds of hooks and cages, hanging on chains.

"Chris, he tied me up… I can't move!" Ashley cried out that she was tied up and can't move. Chris was not going to abandon her! "Ashley I'm gonna get you out of-" he was startled as a dangling cage fell near him "HEY! GOD DAMMIT!" Chris breathed out deep to calm himself down "Chris? What was that!?" Ashley called out to him to what that noise was "Ehh, nothing Ashley… just a cage that felt near me. I'm okay". Chris went further to where Ashley's voice came from "Hurry, please! Oh God Chris! You have to get me out of here before he comes back!".

As Chris walked slowly to a part with a fence, a light turns on in the next room, revealing Ashley and Josh, who was still unconsciousness, tied up in chains on a wall, with a giant saw blade on small rail tracks, going till below their feet! Chris eyes went wide to see Ashley and Josh like this "Unnghh… Chris…? Are you there?" Ashley called out to Chris "I'm here Ash. Don't worry I'm gonna get you out of here".

Then all of the sudden, a voice was heard from some speakers in the shed, it was the Psycho who attacked them earlier _"Hello, and thank you all for joining me"_ Ashley startled after hearing that voice and called to Josh to wake up, while Chris tried to open the door to the next room but was locked! "JOSH! Oh my GOD JOSH WAKE UP!" Josh woke up, not knowing what was going on or why he was tied up to some chains "Huh…? What…? What is this?".

Chris tried to break into the door, but it didn't work, while the voice of the Psycho went on through the speakers _"Tonight we're going to conduct a little experiment. A sort of test"_ "Ashley what the hell is going on?" Josh asked "I don't know I don't know I don't know…!" she said, starting to panic. Christ still tried to figure how to get to them, while the Psycho went on _"Now for this experiment, we'll need the cooperation of our two test subjects… Joshua and Ashley…"_ "What?" Ashley said "Holy shit. Oh my God" Joshua said as he started to get panicked as well _"But we're going to need more than one brave participant to help decide… which subject will live, and which will die"_ the Psycho explained how the experiment would end, if either Ashley or Josh will die.

Chris felt completely helpless as what was going to happen was insane. Ashley was beyond scared right now "OH NO! MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH GOD, CHRIS! GET US OUT OF HERE!" "LET ME DOWN FROM HERE YOU MANIAC" Josh yelled just as panicked as Ashley.

The Psycho tried to ease the situation _"Please. Please please, everyone calm down. It's all very simple,"_ the man then explained to Chris what to do _"Christopher, you will find a lever placed directly in front of you. All you have to do… is choose who you will save!"_.

At that moment, the machine on the sawblade turned on, making the sawblade to start spinning! Tears came from Ashley's eyes "Oh no… Please! This can't be happening…!" Josh started to breath very fast "Shit… shit… no!" but then he tried to stay calm "Okay… okay… okay… okay, this is gonna be okay…". Chris couldn't believe that he had to make the choice to either kill Ashley or Josh! He didn't know what to do! "Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap!".

Josh tried to let Chris think before making a decision "Dude… buddy… Let's just think about this for a minute…" but Ashley pleaded Chris to spare her "Oh my God! CHRIS! You CAN'T LET ME DIE!".

Chris didn't wanted either of them to die. He tried to think straight.

But as the saw blade started to turn faster and faster, Chris couldn't bare to see the women of his life to be cut in pieces "Ashley I'll get you out of this I won't let you die!" Ashley was so thankful that Chris wanted to spare her life, as tears kept coming from her eyes "Oh god… thank God! Oh thank you… Chris!" Josh shook his head as he couldn't believe that his best friend was about to abandon him "No! Please, Chris please no!".

The machine with the turning saw blade then slowly started to move over the tracks. Chris had to act now to which way the rail tracks should move to. To Ashley or Josh! At the lever was a picture of Ashley on the left and a picture of Josh on the right, but it wasn't specifically telling which would live and which would die! "I-I don't know what to do…" Chris said as she didn't know if he either should turn to the left, to Ashley, or right, to Josh! "this is insane… this is nuts! This isn't happening. Chris. Please tell me this isn't happening" Ashley called out to him, trying to deny that what was about to happen wasn't real. Josh tried to talk Chris out of it that he should spare him "Chris! I know… I know we haven't been the best of friends lately… and I've been kinda messed up and everything… but I'm getting better, man… I swear!" Ashley then begged him to spare her and was so scared "Chris please! I'm so scared! Please don't let them kill us!".

The saw blade moved close to the point where to change! Chris had to make a decision now! Chris pulled the lever to the right!

The rail tracks changed, so the machine went to Josh! The Psycho then said through the speakers _"Ah… I see. You have chosen… to save Ashley"_ Josh eyes went wide as Chris chose to let him die "AAHH! NO CHRIS! I thought we were FRIENDS why would you do THIS!?" Ashley screamed as she was about to see Josh to die "OH GOD JOSH!". Chris nearly cried as he send his own best friend to die "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry, Josh!".

The saw blade neared Josh! Ashley averted her eyes off of Josh as she couldn't watch him being cut in half "AHH! NO!" "NO! OH GOD WHAT DID I DO!?" Josh yelled out, as he then screams as the saw nears him and starts to cut him open! Blood flowed to all directions and a lot came over Ashley! "OH NO! MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH GOD, CHRIS!".

Josh stops screaming as the lower severed part of his body falls to the ground. He was dead. Chris felt so sorry for what he had done "Oh Josh… Josh, I'm so sorry!" he didn't wanted Ashley to see how horrible it was "D-don't look, Ashley, don't look!" "Why can't I look, Chris? Please tell me he's okay, please…!" Ashley kept crying, even though she didn't see with her eyes what had just happened, even though she felt it was all true.

Then the door opens by itself, and Chris starts running in to untie Ashley "I'm coming Ash, I'm gonna get you. I'm letting you down" Chris tried to calm her down as he unties her "Shh- stop, please- Come on, let's get you down… come on… we're gonna get you out of here".

After he untied her, she immediately fell into his arms, being so scared that she really was about to die. Chris held her, but as he wanted to take her out of the room, Ashley sees Josh's upper body and all the blood "NOOOO!" she sobs as Chris covers her eyes and escorting her out of the shed "Shhh, we gotta go, okay?".

At that moment, Matt and Emily walked on the same path to the shed. They gave up on looking for Emily's little bag, as on the way they heard strange noises and even found a pig's head. Emily was a bit scared after that and suggested to return to the lodge, Matt agreed to that. Even though his mind was still on with Emily cheated behind his back, he tried to stay friendly, but was still hurt for being treated like that by his girlfriend.

As they investigated the blood track they found a minute ago, Emily wanted to talk with Matt why he had chosen Jessica's side, earlier "Matt? I need to ask you some-" "Chris! Ashley!" Matt called as he saw Chris holding Ashley while leaving the shed.

Emily looked as well and was shocked to see Ashley covered in blood, both walked fast to their friends "Blood! Whose blood is that, Ash?" she asked "Are you okay? Chris, what happened?" Matt asked to Chris what happened.

Ashley still sobbed as to what happened earlier had finally catch up with Chris and nearly cried himself "J-Josh…" "Josh what, dude?" Matt asked "He's dead!". Both Emily and Matt were now completely shocked "Wait, what?!" "Right in front of us, man-" "What are you talking about, Chris?!" Emily asked "T-There's a maniac-" "Whoa whoa wait, a maniac!?" Matt asked shocked as confused about a maniac did this. Emily immediately wanted to get everyone out of the mountain "Oh my god. We gotta get outta here" but Chris told further as how much sorry felt for killing Josh "There's a maniac! And… he was- there was a saw… and it was either him or Ash and I didn't know what to do!" Ashley embraced Chris as she couldn't stop sobbing "Oh god…" "He was… the saw cut right through him and- his blood and… spilling out fucking everywhere-" Matt and Emily couldn't believe what Chris was telling them "WHAT!? OH my God Chris what!?" Emily said "-I-I killed him!... I killed him… It was my FAULT…!" Chris now returned the hug to Ashley and both sobbed what happened to Josh.

Emily thought this through and knew that had to get out of this mountain before this 'maniac' is gonna get them too "Jesus Chris, this is insane. We need to go get some help" but Matt was trying to calm both Chris and Ashley "Alright alright, just calm down. We're gonna figure this out, man" "I don't know I don't know I don't know…" Chris said as he didn't know what to do.

As Matt kept trying to calm them down, Emily tried to get Matt's attention that they really should get out of here "Matt, are you even listening to me!? We need to go and get help now!".

Matt faced Emily and disagreed that they should go now, for he didn't wanted to leave the others behind "Em, we should look for the others first-" "Tsk! Mike and Jess are probably 69'ing each other in that guest cabin and who knows where Sam and Hannah are" Emily said in a annoying way as she wasn't going to search for Jessica and didn't know where Sam or Hannah were. Chris then stopped crying as his eyes went wide as he knew that Sam and Hannah are still in the lodge "Oh my God. Sam and Hannah are still in the lodge" Emily then shrugged "Fine. Fine. You're right. Get everyone else together. But if there's a maniac running around we need to get some help, too, right? Not just wait around?" she asked Matt, but he didn't look at her and said to Chris "Alright, you and Ashley go back to the lodge, check on Sam and Hannah, but if that maniac is there, you get yourselves out of there" Chris nodded, Ashely as well, who had calmed down and stopped sobbing.

Emily then pulled Matt's arm and said "Come on, Matt! We gotta get some help, now!" "But what about-?" "There's no time for that! Let's go!". Matt eventually nodded and walked together with Emily back to the cable car station, leaving Ashley and Chris who walked back to the lodge.

* * *

In a dark room, filled with a dozen monitors, the Psycho came into the room and sat at a chair watching some of the images. He saw on one screen how Chris and Ashley separated from Emily and Matt.

They Psycho smiled behind his mask, that resembles in a white skull-like style, with 2 circle-shaped jade-black spiked side cracks an a nose crack placement, with yellowish-white 'rotten' styled teeth. His plan was going smoothly.

Then he looked at a different screen that showed the bathroom, Sam was taking her bath as he had expected. But as the Psycho looked at the screen he was surprised to see another one in the bath, with Sam, hugging together. The Psycho looked closer at it and was even more surprised to see it was Hannah!

The Psycho shook his head, not believing what he was seeing "No… that can't be…" He immediately switched to a different screen, keeping an eye on Matt and Emily.

It didn't make any sense for the Psycho. Why was Hannah in the bath together with Sam? He started to speculate in his mind of what the reason is. And he was going to find that out sooner or later…

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter 'Loyalty'. Jessica is no longer in the world of the living and the Psycho's insane game has finally kicked off.**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I have been busy lately with finding new work and taking care of my family. Sorry for that. This chapter was a bit shorter than expected, but I still hope that you liked it and that I've wrote the scary and exiting moments alright?**

**I'm planning soon to write some new stories, but I guess you can already tell from the Poll on my channel ;) – So you guys may expect one of the two stories, very soon.**

**See you all in the next chapter!**


	6. Prey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn, nor any of the characters.**

**Chapter 6: Prey**

**01:03 – Sanatorium grounds**

**(Six hours until dawn)**

After some walking and climbing, Mike had reached the stone wall boundary of the large building. The blowing air was freezing cold, since he didn't took the time to wear his jacket in all the panic that had just happened an hour ago.

Mike had tried to save Jessica from the 'thing' that had taken her, but had failed. Jessica was now dead, and Mike was blaming himself for not getting to her faster. Seeing her dead body was still fresh in his mind, but he had a reason to be at the large strange building. For the guy he thinks is responsible for Jessica's death, was there.

As Mike was able to climb to the top of the stone wall boundary. He peeks behind the wall to see what was going on in the area, of the entrance of the large building. Mike spots something and ducks behind the wall "Jesus". He gathered his courage to peek again, and saw the man from before in the mines, walking along the front of the building, accompanied by two northwestern wolves, one was gray and the other black with green eyes. Mike heard the black one growling, making Mike to duck again "Damnit".

When Mike peeks again, he sees the man with his two wolf pets, walking inside the building. Once the man had closed the front door, Mike wanted to take a closer look "Alright. Let's get a closer look". He grunts as he climbs, with his lantern in hand, over the wall and jumps down.

As Mike walks to the large building, howling can be heard in the background. Normally he would be ready to face the guy, he thinks killed Jessica, alone. But that he now has two wolves with him, Mike hoped that they wouldn't shred him to pieces before he can get to the man. The howling became louder as Mike approached the building. He didn't wanted to take the risk to use the front entrance and searched for another way in.

Next to the main entrance, there was a small sign on it, saying;

* * *

CONDEMNED

IT IS DEEMED UNLAWFUL FOR ANY PERSON TO USE OR OCCUPY THIS STRUCTURE FORTHWITH

DATE: JUN 12 1954

* * *

Mike felt he was getting the creeps of following someone to this abandoned place "Awesome. Why wouldn't I end up on the creepiest place on planet earth?".

Then he saw an opening nearby, being covered by some metal plate. Mike put his lantern down, to remove the covering, revealing a small entrance to get inside the building. Clearly the opening lead to the basement.

Mike took back his lantern and climbs in and jumps down. As he look around to get upstairs, he saw an opening through the floor, but had to climb a bit further to reach it. Mike moved one of the barrels that was inside and used it to climb up.

After walking to the opening, he stands on top of something, and pokes his head out of the hole to the floor above. Seeing the old building from the inside, made him a bit less uneasy, not knowing what could lie ahead "Whoa. That's different".

Mike grunts again as he climbs up the hole to the floor, to get to the main floor. Using his lantern for a bit of light, he checks around to where he was. The floor was full of rubble and broken stairs. The sound of crows flying away made this place even creepier. Mike walks to what was 'The Chapel' and heard wolves growling inside. There was a hole to the door. Mike peeks into it and sees the man treating his wolves with a few bones "Whoa, what the…". He then sees the man leaving, and the wolves too.

Mike waited for a minute to be sure they were gone and attempted to open the door to the Chapel. But it was locked, for it required a security pass to get through. Mike rolled his eyes as he had to search the place for a 'security pass'.

He walked back to check around. To his left, he sees a way, leading to the Administration area. Mike hoped that there might be a reserve security pass, being hidden there somewhere. But before heading there, he sees a note on a small table nearby. He takes it and read it, saying it was for the sanatorium staff, telling about the rescue of the miners. The letter says to give the survivors the best possible care, but that press visitors are not allowed into the Psychiatric Ward.

"That's weird. They just forced them all out?" Mike asked himself as how weird this note says, but began to understand that this old building was once a sanatorium. He put the note back and headed inside the Administration area. The whole area was empty, with nothing but empty shelves, closets and rusted walls.

To his right, Mike noticed a safe, that was a bit opened. His curiosity wanted him to check inside "Whoa. Someone really wanted to take a peek inside" he said to himself as he uses a stake, that was on the floor to get it open. After pulling it hard, he opened it. He checks inside and finds 'Clocking-In Cards', belonging to the miners "Oh shit look at this…. Why would they keep the miners Clocking-In cards?". Mike put the cards back in the safe and checked around further.

He could hear one of the wolves barking from the background.

On a small table, Mike found a broken camera, clearly belonging to a reporter. It made him to wander why the people of the Sanatorium kept an old camera from a reporter _'Hmmm, these people of the sanatorium really didn't wanted to let people see what was going on'_ Mike mentally said to himself as he put the camera back where he found it.

He headed out of the Admin area, and followed the direction to the morgue. He could hear some more growling in the background.

But before heading down the stairs to the morgue, he turns right and went into a room, where he found an old newspaper on a desk, saying about a report named, Chuck Bernstein was assaulted in the sanatorium by one of the miners he wanted to interview. The article also says that Bernstein had trespassed Sanatorium Grounds without permission, and that the assault arose from an argument about Bernstein's camera which was confiscated immediately prior to the attack.

"Huh. Intrigue on Blackwood Mountain" Mike said as what some creepy old news story Blackwood Mountain had, before the Washington's owned the area now. Mike left the room and went to another to check for some more clues. This place was making him even more curious of what this 'Sanatorium' was hiding.

He went into another room. A few rats crawled away as he entered. There wasn't much to be find inside, except some medical notes, saying about the initial state of the twelve miners who survived the collapse of the mine. It says that the staff had expected the minders to be starved and confused after being stuck in the mine for twenty-three days. But they were surprisingly still healthy. Only a few of the older man were found symptoms of pneumonia. And after the delicate nature of some of the patients, the staff had decided to close off the A Wing of the sanatorium.

However, when Mike turned the note, there was some writing on it saying;

* * *

_One of those guys actually tried to bite me!_

_I'm going to report it to Dr Bowen!_

* * *

Mike wandered what that could all mean. It said that the miners weren't starved, so why did one of them actually bite one of the people in the Sanatorium? _'Maybe he was a bit fucked up in the head, or something? What did they tried to cover up in here?'_ Mike mentally said to himself as he put the medical notes back, walked out of the room and went down the stairs to the morgue.

Downstairs, Mike finds a partially open room with a bird and a machete stabbed into a table. The bird flies away as Mike wanted to open the door further "Oh shit…. Gross" Mike said as he saw there was some old blood on the machete. But he could use it, if necessary. So, Mike took the machete. Luckily there was a machete holder on the table. Mike took the holder to tied it to his belt and stores the machete in the holder.

Mike explored the big room and came into a small room with some green curtains. As he opens one of the curtains, he finds a restraining chair, with old blood on it, with cockroaches eating the remains. This made Mike a bit sick for seeing this "Holy shit… Ugh. What happened here? Twisted fuckers liked to watch I guess".

Mike went out of the room and checked more around. He noticed some writing on the wall, saying;

HOW MANY DAYS WILL THEY KEEP US HERE?!

Mike didn't know what to make of all of this.

Just then, Mike saw a wolf shadow walking past on the wall past the doorway to his left. Mike was a bit startled of it. So he walked quieter, hoping by not alerting the wolves. He went to the room to his right, what was some sort of an office. There he found an old telegram about the miners. On the back it said that reporters and other snoopers are to be kept away at all costs. Mike turned the telegram to see the front. It said about an incident update, that the twelve surviving miners showed signs of mental trauma and are needed to contain "Gee, who wouldn't want press snooping around in this paradise?" Mike said to himself as he put the telegram down and went out, to the doorway on the left, where he saw the passing wolf shadow earlier.

In the hallway, there was barely anything, other then just a plastic skeleton and rubble. Then Mike heard some clicking noises coming from the room in front of him. This room was some sort of operation room of the morgue. But what got Mike's attention, was this moving arm in the middle of the room, turning every time left to right, left to right, making a clicking noise "Whoa whoa whoa… is this what he was feeding them?" Mike wandered that the man was feeding his wolves with human meat. Mike didn't wanted to think about that. But got curious as he saw that there was a note on the arm.

He wanted to grab it to check it, but then… his two fingers got caught in a bear trap, appearing from the table! "AAAAAAAARGH! AARGH! FUCK!". The pain was so bad. Mike tried to open the trap, but it was stuck.

A growling wolf saw Mike at the end of the hallway.

Mike looked around how he could free his fingers, but saw nothing he could use, expect… the machete. As he grinded with pain, he tried to think what he could do. He could use the machete to open the bear trap, but after seeing how thin the machete was, Mike thought that it could break if he tried it. Then he thought of the alternative option; amputating his two fingers. He thought really hard about this, despite being in pain. He decided that he had no other choice, but to cut his two fingers off!

"Shit. Oh shit… oh shit… oh shit… oh shit!" Mike says as he nearly panicked as he was about to do. He readied himself with the machete… and cuts his fingers off with one slice! "ARGH! ARGH!" Mike screams in even bigger pain.

He tries to calm himself as he founds some bandages to wrap his fingers "Okay… okay… Ah! Ah! Okay…" Mike picks up his machete from the floor and stores it back in the holder. He tries to talk to himself, to forget the pain. He takes his lantern and continues on.

The next room was the morgue itself. On the closet on his right, Mike noticed a strange skull in a jar. He didn't have to be a biological genius to know that that was not a normal human skull "This place just gets better and better".

The door that would lead back up was locked. It frustrated Mike that it requires a Chapel Security Pass "What- are you serious?" he sighed as he decided to check around "Now I really gotta find a fucking keycard".

He opened one of the body drawers. In it was no corpse, only a death certificate of someone named, Sarah Smith. It said that the cause of death was from severe lacerations to the abdomen, intra-abdominal injuries and severe blood loss, saying she was murdered. The body wasn't discovered until 6-8 hours after death and also that parts of her organs and kidneys were EATEN by the attacker. That last one made Mike's eyes go wide "What the fuck… w-who would do that?!". He putted the death certificate back and checked further. The second one he opened was empty, but had a name tag inside of a person named, Nicholas Bowen, saying that he needed emergency medical care for he was attacked by a patient and had a fatal lacerations to the throat. Mike guessed that that person had died from his injury, for many people would not survive after being cut to the throat.

Finally, after opening five other body drawers, there was one inside with an uncovered corpse. It made Mike sick of seeing it "Ugh… fuckin' sick! That's fucking sick" he said as a rat crawled out of the corpse's mouth, making Mike nearly to vomit. But then he saw that the corpse held a key card on it. He took it and used it to open the door.

After entering it, Mike could finally go up the stairs again, and now could use the security pass to get inside the chapel of the sanatorium.

But then… the white wolf appears and barks at Mike! He runs up the stairs while the wolf chases him! "Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck… shit shit shit shit!". When he made it up the stairs, Mike continued running through the hallways to the Chapel. He sees a door in front of him and opens it! He quickly slams the door behind him, so the wolf couldn't chase him anymore.

Then he hears some noise coming from the Chapel. Mike examines the Chapel in the next room and was relieved that he didn't see anyone in there "Isn't this a quaint little psycho-crib". He leaves and jumps down from the broken stairs to get to the entrance of the Chapel.

Mike uses the key card to open the door to the Chapel. But startles when the same white wolf jumps in front of him and barks!

The first thing that Mike comes to mind is to kick the wolf. But Mike remains calm, as the wolf didn't attack him "Okay… okay…. Easy boy… easy…. That's a good boy…". The wolf sat down, watching carefully what Mike was about to do. Mike sighed deep as he was relieved that the wolf didn't try to rip him to pieces.

Mike slowly approached the white wolf. It growled as Mike came closer to him. Very carefully, Mike went a bit closer to the wolf reaching his hand out to him "That's a good boy. That's right. Easy…" he let his hand being sniffed by the wolf. The wolf then licked his hand a bit. Mike smiled as he panted the wolf's head and rubbed behind his ears "Yeah! Good Boy! Yeah. Hey guy, you like that? Yeah. Everyone likes a little lovin' right? Mmm?". After a minute, Mike stood up as the wolf sits down.

Mike went to look around the chapel. There was no sign of that man from earlier. It frustrated Mike that he could not teach the man who killed his girlfriend a lesson. Then Mike found a army jacket "So… what have we here?" he takes the jacket and wears it. For Mike, it felt nice to finally wear a jacket in this freezing cold. But where the jacket was hanging, was also an opening to the fence, what lead to the other room. He noticed a gun on the shelf. Mike tried to reach it but couldn't grab it "Come on!". He then noticed that the leg of the shelf was loose. When he removed it, it made the revolver to slide down to him "Nice!" Mike takes the gun and puts it in his pocket.

In another section, Mike found a clippings wall with all kinds of photo's and newspaper articles "Fucking freak…" Mike said as how obsessive this whole thing is to that man he was chasing earlier.

On a small table, in the middle of the Chapel, Mike finds a cigar box, with only one cigar left in it "Ahh… the stogie stash exposed… wait a minute…" Mike looked a bit closer to the cigar. It was the same kind of cigar that he found in the small mine where he and Jessica were earlier _'So… that guy out here was the one who was in the mine before'_ Mike then thought about the map of the mine he also found earlier, about the marking of where he brother could be.

This was getting really strange to Mike.

He left those things out of his mind for now, and walked to the end of the chapel, where there was an exit. It was locked however. Mike took the revolver from his pocket and shoots the lock, making the exit door open.

As he came to another room, with a large broken window and stairs that went down, Mike noticed a large picture frame on the floor. His curiosity made him to look what it was. It was a photo with twelve man, with at the bottom of the frame saying;

* * *

*THE MIRACLE MEN*

The successful rescue of all 12 miners trapped in the disaster of 5th January 1952

* * *

"The Miracle Men...? Must be the miners that had survived" Mike asked himself as he put the picture down and went down the stairs, to an underground floor.

He walked through several hallways, till he came to gate, leading to the exit. But it was locked "Of course, locked" Mike said while rolling his eyes that the exit was obviously locked. First, Mike shoves an empty barrel out of the way. Once he did that, he pulled his revolver, aimed at the lock, and shoots it open. But the blast created some sparks… what created a fire over some barrels with flammable liquid! Mike's eyes went wide as how stupid he was "Shit… shit… shit!" he ran away back just in time, before the barrel with flammable liquid exploded, making him jump to the ground!

**01:05 – Upper Cable Car Station (When Mike had just entered the Sanatorium)**

Emily and Matt just went through the electrical security gate. As Matt closed it behind them, heard all of the sudden a click on the gate. He raised his eyebrow and pressed on the button, what shined red, meaning it was locked! "Hey! It's locked! The hell who did that? there's some seriously uncool shit going on up here". Matt walked back to Emily, as this whole thing was getting serious.

Unknown to both of them, they were watched by the Psycho, who watched them from his monitors at his desk. He had locked the gate by just clicking a few times on the computer mouse. He chuckled as he now had Matt and Emily where he wanted them. Then the Psycho checked on the other monitor, revealing an image of the bathroom, where Sam was taking a bath, together with Hannah.

The Psycho checked on more time on the screen. He was shocked when he saw them making out in the bathtub. He started to get angry "No… it can't be…. That... that fucking bitch!" the Psycho yelled as he slammed his fists on the desk.

Matt and Emily walked down the path, leading to the Cable Car Station. Emily shook her head as she couldn't believe that Josh was dead "I can't believe Josh is dead" Matt agreed as he shook his head too "I can't believe how he died…" but then Emily told that she meant it in a different way "No I mean, what if they were wrong?". Matt was confused about what she asked, was she thinking that Ashley and Chris made it all up "What? Are you saying that… they just made it up?!" "No no, Matt I didn't say that. What I mean is, that maybe we should've checked the shed to see if it was really true, if he really was dead" Matt understood that she wanted to check if maybe Josh was still alive, but was already for sure that he's no longer alive "I don't know. There are some things that once you see them, you can never un-see them". Emily agreed to that "Yeah. I guess… but some things you have to see for yourself" "Well, the blood all over Ashley's clothes are enough for me to take their word for it".

As they came to the Cable Car Station, they noticed that all the lights inside were out. When they were at the entrance, Matt noticed an axe on the door "Look, an axe… I feel better with an axe" he said as he felt safer with an axe, while their was a maniac walking around.

As he takes off the axe from the door, Emily tries to open the door, but it was locked "Oh what now? This is locked, Matt!" she looked at him since he holds an axe and could break the door open "Well? Break the door down, will ya?" she asked him in a bossy way, but Matt disagreed with that idea "Whoa, wait a second. If we start smashing shit down, that maniac is gonna hear us" "You got any better suggestions?" Emily asked if he had a better idea. Matt looked around as he thought "I dunno. What about… look!" he said as he noticed a window that was ajar "What?" "A window".

Emily rolled her eyes as both of them won't fit through that window "That's great Matt, I can just about fit my lip palm through that little slot" "No come on" "You will never fit through there, big guy".

Matt thought for a few seconds, and knew that it was hopeless to try to pursue Emily to push herself inside through the window. He decided to smash the door open with the axe "Okay fine. Here goes. I'm gonna huff, and I'm gonna-" "Shhh! Just do it!" Emily interrupted Matt that he should stop fooling around and just open the door. Matt annoyingly sighed and said sarcastically under his breath "Well sorry, you're highness…".

Matt started smashing the door down. The first and second strike didn't do much, but after a hard and fierce third attempt he smashed the door open.

Matt went inside first, followed by Emily, who rubbed her arms because of the cold. As soon as she turned the lights back on, both saw that nearly everything inside the Cable Car Station was wrecked and turn apart "Oh. God damn" Matt said "What happened? We were just here like a few hours ago – this must have just happened!".

Matt checked the room with the controls. He was shocked to see that all the walls were painted red with the words 'DIE' over and over and over again "What the fuck is going on?" he asked himself "It's gotta be the guy… the one who got to Chris and Ash… and Josh…" Emily said that this must be the work of the Psycho. Matt agreed and thought that the Psycho knew that the cable car was the only way off the mountain "He's gotta know this is the only way out" "Don't say that" Emily said as he shouldn't say that to make her more uncomfortable then she already is.

Matt then checked where the cable car was now. It was standing still, like twenty meters away from the station "Look. The cable car's all the way up there" Emily suggested that he could reach it "Well that's… I mean that's not far, right? You… you can jump it?". Matt chuckled as Emily thought he could reach it with ease "Ha. I'm good Em, but not that good. Flattered, though" Matt said as he did was flattered that she thought he could reach it "Well Matt if you can't jump that, what are we gonna do?!" Emily said as they were nearly out of options. Matt shook his head as he didn't know what to do now "I… I don't know".

Trying to think of what to do, Matt and Emily checked the station for any clues. While Matt searched the control room, Emily searched through all the stuff that lied all over the floor "God, everything is like, so busted up…" she said as she searched some shelves "I think they knew exactly what they were doing" Matt said as he looked around "They? You think there are more people around who could have done this?" "I… I don't know Em, I'm just theorizing… that's all" "Well stop using your imagination and get this Cable Car running, would you!" Emily said annoyingly. Matt was starting to get pissed off, of Emily keeping bossing him around, especially after he saw her with Mike cuddling together a few hours ago.

Matt was this close to confront her with it, but he calmed himself that now was not the best time. He then noticed a map behind a desk. As he took it and examined it, he saw on it that there is a fire tower nearby the Cable Car station. Emily had just entered the control room as Matt said "Hey look! Fire tower" Emily just rolled her eyes as Matt was still not busy to get the cable car started "Hey. Magellan. Maybe we should get the cable car working and get this show on the road, huh?". Matt sighed deep and checked the controls.

But he couldn't start the cable car, because it requires a special key to start it "Great. No keys, no cable car. Sooo… back to square one".

Then Emily thought of the fire tower that Matt saw on the map "What about the fire tower? On the map you found?" Matt was thinking that that could be an option "Well. I guess it's an option" "Maybe it has a radio or something. I mean, it would, wouldn't it?" Matt shrugged as it could have a radio "Probably, yeah" "Matt. we gotta get to that radio" Emily said that they need to get to that fire tower right now.

Matt first wanted to agree, but then thought about Chris, Ashley, Hannah and Sam "I dunno, Em… that could work, but I kinda think maybe we should get back to the lodge for now. I mean, everyone's been split up for so long…" this surprised Emily of how Matt wants to go back and hide in the lodge "Wat. For real? What is it with you and going back to the lodge? You just want to hide out in your room and cry?" "What? No-" "Don't be a pussy. We gotta do this, Matt".

Just as Emily left the control room, Matt followed her and explained why he wanted to go back to the lodge "Look, Em. I'm just worried about the others. I mean, with a maniac walking around, we gotta stick together and-" Emily stopped and faced Matt "Matt! If we don't contact anyone for help, we're all as good as dead! God! Use your brains for once, Matt" Matt sighed deep as Emily had a point but felt insulted like she thought he was stupid. Matt tried to explain why he was so worried about them "But… but what if they-" "They'll be fine, Matt. Now stop questioning me and let's get to that fire tower!".

Matt sighed again as he followed Emily. In his mind, he really wanted to get back to the lodge and tried hard to keep his frustration about his girlfriend _'We can't just leave the others behind like this. Damnit Matt, why are you keeping yourself being pulled around by Emily? I mean, she's the one that cheated on you, right!? … No. I can't leave Emily on her own in the snow, even though she's always being a bitch to me'_.

Emily then found a way to get around the station. She saw a ladder that went below and would lead them around "Oh! Hold up!" she said as she tried to reach for the ladder, but was too far away. Matt putted his axe down to help her to pull her up to reach the ladder. Emily went down the ladder first, with Matt behind her after grabbing his axe.

Both had to stay close to the edge so they won't fall down. But then Emily nearly falls, but Matt grabs her in time! Emily squealed a bit as she was pulled back by Matt "You alright?" Matt asked. Emily nodded but then wanted Matt to go first "Yeah. Uh… thanks, maybe um, you should go first. To protect me". They continue to go to the other side, by walking close to the edge. Emily got scared of looking down "Oh my gosh" "Almost… almost. Just don't look down" Emily nervously nodded.

When they finally were at the other side of the station, both sighed in relief "Holy cannoli, thank god that's over" Emily said, while Matt nodded in agreement "Yeah, for real".

Emily and Matt followed the path up the mountain, to where the fire tower was located, for some time. Emily then broke the silence, feeling worried of what that radio on the tower wouldn't work "What if it doesn't work?" "What?" "The radio". Matt ensured her that it will work "It'll work".

Emily then said that they need a plan if that radio doesn't work "Okay, but if it doesn't… we need a plan". Matt thought together with her for a backup plan and suggested "Maybe… we can climb down" "Climb down what?" "The mountain".

Emily stopped and looked at Matt of how crazy that idea was "Are you serious?" "What's the big deal? It's not like it's floating in the sky" "It might as well be, it's pitch black out!" Emily answered sarcastic. Matt tried to tell that it hopefully won't come to that "Hey, hopefully we won't have to, but just in case. We find a safe spot, hole up and wait it out. It'll be a lot easier to figure this all out in the morning". Emily then figured that that might work, but then said as they continued on, that they should not hide in the lodge "Okay. But, as long as we don't hide in the lodge. That's where that psychopath expects us to go" Matt didn't feel to abandon their friends like that, but felt that Emily had a point. The Psycho will expect them to gather all back at the lodge "Guess you have a point".

Matt looked back to the path to the cable car station and could see the lodge from up here a bit 'Just hold on you guys, we'll find help. We're not gonna abandon you, I promise' Matt mentally promised that HE will not abandon his friends.

Some time later, Matt and Emily rested a bit from all the climbing up the path. On their left, Matt noticed a small wooden bridge that lead back to the woods. Something told Matt to check it out. Emily followed him.

As he went inside, Matt stepped on a loose floorboard "Huh?" Emily asked herself. Matt looked down and noticed that the floor was hollow. Matt opens the loose floorboard, and is surprised to find a smartphone under it. He grabbed it to look at it. Emily's eyes went wide as she recognized that phone. It was Beth's phone! "Whoa, this is Beth's phone". Matt was surprised to see it was indeed Beth's phone, but didn't understand that the police never found it before "I thought the police like, swept the whole area…" "Well, looks like they missed this" Emily said that the police might have missed this place.

As Matt puts Beth's phone in his pocket, he started to wander something. Something he remembered when Beth had gone missing. He walked quickly to the edge of the cliff, where a broken warning sign "Whoa whoa! Slow down, Matt! You can fall down if you're not careful" Emily warned Matt that he should run so fast at the edge of the cliff or he could fall down.

Matt then faced Emily as he may have figured out something "Now, Emily. I know this sounds crazy, but…" "But what, Matt? What is it?" "I… I think I may know… where Beth may have died" "What?!" Emily asked surprised.

Matt then explained "Do you remember, when… Hannah and Sam returned from the storm, last year, but Beth didn't made it back?" Emily nodded, but was not in the mood to talk those memories "Yeah, I do. Thanks for reminding me, hon, not that I'm really in the mood for it right now-" "Just listen to me for a second! Sam and Hannah told that they were followed by 'something' and ran off, and Beth fell down a cliff" Emily didn't get what Matt tried to say. Then Matt pointed to the small wooden bridge "The phone we found," then he pointed to the cliff "the broken warning sign. Em, Beth's body might be down there. If the police had missed this," he revealed Beth's phone to Emily from his pocked before putting it back "then they didn't check this whole area!".

Emily was now more annoyed then before "Matt, this is no time to play CSI right now, and I'm NOT gonna climb down THAT CLIFF to see if Beth's body is down there!" Matt started to get frustrated that this was not what he suggested "I'm not saying that, Em…! All I'm saying is that we need let the police know about this!" Emily rolled her eyes at that point "Great, just great, Matt. Do I need to remind you that we have more bigger issues around here!? There's a maniac out there and-" Emily was then interrupted by a loud screaming sound, being heard on the background, making her startled "Matt! What is that?" "I don't know…!".

Then both heard some different sounds, coming closer. Both got scared as a hoard of dozens of deer closes in on them on the edge of the clifftop "Jesus! Shit!" Emily says as she started to panic "Oh… damn…" Matt said as he and Emily walked back, really close to the edge of the cliff.

**01:11 – Washington Lodge (When Matt and Emily had just left the Cable Car Station)**

Sam lied at the corner of the bath, touching her breasts while moaning of pleasure "Hmmm… Awww… yes…. Oh, fuck yeah… Ha-Hannah…!". Hannah then emerged from the water, gasping for air as she had been under water for some time, eating Sam's pussy. Both smiled to another before they shared a long passionate kiss, with their tongues dueling for dominance in their mouths. Hannah then kissed Sam's neck while her right hand went down, fingering Sam.

The two lovers were so focused on making love to each other, that they never knew that the Psycho had been staring at them for minutes. He clenched his fists very tight as his anger rose _'I wanted to spare you from what I had planned, Hannah. But now you are gonna suffer like everyone else!'_ the Psycho mentally screamed to himself.

While Sam and Hannah kept moaning, only focusing on each other, the Psycho walked slowly out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut, making both women startled as they nearly jumped out of the bath! Both watched the door that had just slammed shut.

"Hello? Who's there?" Hannah asked to whoever it was behind the door. She was confused, for she had locked the door so nobody would disturb them. Sam then asked "Guys? What are you doing out there? Being creepy?". Sam and Hannah looked to each other and then back at the door "Oh… kay…".

Both stepped out of the bath and both wrap themselves in a towel. Hannah took another towel to put it on her head in a hair wrap. Then as Hannah putted back on her glasses, she notices that their clothes were missing. She asked hesitantly "Sam? Where are our clothes?". Sam would ask confused by what her girlfriend said "What do you mean where are…?" she would immediately see what her lover meant and stared wide-eyed as their clothes were really gone, except for Sam's sock.

Sam's confusion and shock were not replaced by annoyance as stealing their clothes was not a very funny joke to be put on them "Oh for Pete's sake! Really guys? Whichever one of you did this is off my Christmas list. Seriously, not cool, guys. Not cool at all".

Sam and Hannah exited the bathroom "Chris? Josh?" Sam called to who may have been responsible for stealing their clothes. But as they walked out, both were surprised of the number of burning candles and balloon's, with pointing arrows along the way "What the hell?" Sam asked herself of what was going on here.

As Sam and Hannah followed the candles and balloons, Hannah starting thinking that this was probably a way of getting pay back for them sacring Chris and Josh earlier in the basement "Look, if this is your way of getting pay back from scaring you guys back in the basement, then this is not-" then all of the sudden the clock chime loudly, making both women scared. Annoyingly Sam said "Ugh. Stupid clock" Hannah nodded "I always hated that one…".

As they made it to the big stairwell, Hannah called "Chris? Mike? Emily? You can come out now" "Yeah this is really getting out of hand, okay? It was all very funny, ha ha look at Sam and Hannah, walking around in their towels, but now we really want this to be over, alright? You had enough?" Sam said in a bit sarcastic way but then annoyingly of this stupid prank.

As they made it to the next floor down, keeping following the candles and balloons, Hannah and Sam noticed that a light was shining on Beth's picture. Hannah was starting to get a bad feeling about this "Sam? I'm starting to get a really bad feeling about this" "Why?" Sam asked back to her girlfriend "Don't you… think all of these candles and balloons a bit… strange…" "It's probably a stupid prank from the guys, Han" Sam said to Hannah, before calling around the lodge "Can we have our clothes back now or are we supposed to hang out in a towel for the rest of the weekend?!" after no answer came, Sam said to herself while rolling her eyes "… Towel it is, then".

Both headed down to the last floor, where the candles and balloons pointed out to the cinema room. Hannah started to get scared and kept close to Sam "Okay… if you were trying to freak me and Sam out, guess what, you succeeded" Sam calms her girlfriend by holding her hand.

Sam sees the flashlight that Josh used before on a table. She grabs it and turns it on. Sam and Hannah looked one more time back "Where the hell is everyone?" Sam asked herself. Hannah did not know "… this is weird… really weird…". Sam agreed and both slowly walked in the cinema room, hand in hand. Both not knowing that the Psycho was watching them from a corner.

As both women entered the cinema room, Sam really had enough of this "Hey! Guys come ON! Enough already! We don't appreciate the silent treatment here!".

But then all of the sudden, the cinema room doors are smashed shut, making Hannah and Sam scream! Both kept holding hands tight. Hannah really didn't like this anymore "Just quiet it already! Okay, you guys won, Chris and Josh. Now please stop this and give our clothes back. We promise we won't do it again".

Then, the voice of the Psycho sounded from the speakers in the cinema room _"Hello ladies" _both were getting scared and looked around where the voice came from _"Looking for me? I don't think you have much luck by looking"_ "What the hell…!" Sam wandered as she kept looking around as the Psycho kept telling _"Both of you are only going to see what I want you to see… And I have quite a lot to show you, ladies"_ Hannah kept herself close to Sam "Sam…? What is going on…!?" Sam held her with her arms around her "I don't know… I don't know!".

The screen then turns on, showing Sam and Hannah in the bath making love together _"Open your eyes"_ the Psycho said. Both women stared with wide eyes to see themselves having sex and then later watch the door that had just been slammed shut "Oh my God" Sam said with disgust as they were filmed the whole time.

"_They are quite beautiful, aren't they? Such beautiful bathing birds…. Do you think they have any idea what lies ahead? Do you think these were the last happy moments of these two creature's life?"_

Hannah didn't understand why this guy was doing this to them "Why… why did you…? Why are you showing this to us…?" she asked. The psycho chuckled as he said _"Why are you watching?"_.

Then the screen turns to a different scene, showing them Josh about to be cut in half! Hannah becomes horrified, watching her older brother getting killed "JOSH!" _"How does it make you feel, Hannah? Watching your own sibling die in front of you?"_. Sam couldn't believe of what she and Hannah were watching. As they saw Josh being sliced in half, both screamed of what they saw. Hannah nearly falls on her knees, being horrified of seeing her brother die. Sam holds her "NOOOOO! JOSH!" Hannah screams as held Sam close to her "OH MY GOD! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Sam screamed to the Psycho.

Both were terrified of what this maniac wanted to do to them. Sam and Hannah got back to a wall as they kept hearing the Psycho from the speakers _"Now, it is you're turn, ladies. I'm going to give you ten seconds"_ the Psycho said as he gave the two lovers ten seconds to run.

"_Nine"_

"No no nonono…" Sam said as she shook her head.

"_Eight"_

Tears fell from Hannah and Sam's eyes cause they were so afraid.

"_Seven"_

"Please no…!" Hannah screamed as she begged to leave them alone.

Then, the Psycho burst into the room with a gas cylinder, making Hannah and Sam scream once they saw the Psycho coming in "Hannah" he said, calling to Hannah "No… no!" Sam yells to the psycho to stay away "Sa-am?" The Psycho called out to Sam as he cracks his neck, ready to give his punishment to the two ladies.

Sam quickly picks the vase from the counter that was next to her, and throws it to the Psycho! As it smashes on his arm, Sam and Hannah ran out of the cinema room, heading to the door to one of the guest rooms! "RUN!" Hannah yelled as both ran as quickly as they can from the Psycho, keeping holding hands "Shit! Shit shit shit!".

Both ran to the door and went into the guest room, shutting the door behind them quickly! In the room they could hide under the bed, or ran to the other door that lead to the basement. With no time to lose, they both decided to head to the basement, but then the Psycho bursts the door open, making Hannah and Sam gasp and quickly jumped over the bed and ran out of the guest room!

Both lovers ran down the hallway. Sam looked for a second back, but didn't saw the Psycho. Hannah then says "Sam! To the basement! Hurry!". Both headed down to the basement and ran down the stairs. Hannah trips as she miss stepped on the broken step. She grunts in pain, but Sam quickly helped her up and both went further down.

As they made it to the basement, they kept running through the basement till they were at the boiler. Sam asked her quick "Hurry, Hannah! You know you're way around here. Where too?!".

Hannah looked around quickly. They could either keep running, or hide close to the boiler. Hannah choose to hide "Quickly! Hide!" Hannah said loud but quietly so the Psycho won't hear them. Sam nodded and they both hide behind a pillar.

They could hear the Psycho coming closer. Sam quickly turned off her flashlight before the Psycho would notice. He stopped and looked around "Ladies? Why prolong the inevitable?" he said as it was useless to hide from him.

Sam and Hannah tried their best not to move. However, because of Hannah's fall, she had a wound on her left leg and left a little trail of blood behind. Hannah's eyes went wide as she saw the small blood trail on the floor!

The Psycho had seen the blood on the floor and looked to the pillar next to the boiler "The doctor will see you now" he then grabbed Sam with his left arm and tried to give her the gas to put her into sleep, but was held by Hannah! "No! LEAVE HER ALONE!" she begged as she struggled hard so the Psycho wouldn't harm Sam. The Psycho then angerly elbowed her in the face, making her fall back "It'll be your turn soon, Hannah!". Hannah held her hand on her bleeding nose as she tried to get up, but then she saw Josh's baseball bat on the floor. As the Psycho put the gasmask on Sam, Hannah grabbed the bat and hit the Psycho on his face, letting Sam go as he fell back.

Hannah dropped the bat and helped Sam get up, who couched cause of inhaling some gas "Come on, Sam!" both escaped to where the wine was kept. The Psycho stood up, being more angry then before "I'll get you… I'll get you, you filthy whores!".

But Sam and Hannah could go no further, for the door at the end of the cellar had no handle! "Are you kidding me? NO HANDLE?!" Sam yelled in panic as they were surely get caught now. But Hannah knew where the handle was being kept, on top of one of the wine storages "Up there! Help me with this!" Hannah called to Sam to help her pull the wine storage down!

Both pulled the wine storage down as the Psycho approached them. The wine storage fell and the handle rolled to the door! Hannah quickly grabbed it and put it in the door! The Psycho simply walked over all the broken glass and was ready to put his 'patients' to sleep! "HURRY HAN!" Sam yelled as the Psycho was so close! Just at that moment, Hannah opened the door and both women ran inside and slammed the door against the Psycho!  
Sam locked the door, but then the Psycho's hand went through the door hole! Both Sam and Hannah screamed and quickly closed the barrier "Ahh! Get out!".

Both stood back from the door. The Psycho tried to break in the door, but it was to no avail. Sam and Hannah panted as so much adrenaline went through their bodies and their hearts pounding in their chests.

But then, Hannah felt all the emotions that she felt for seeing Josh being sliced in half coming back. She felt to her knees and cried "Oh Josh! No… no, please God, no!". Sam wanted to comfort her, but their was still the Psycho on the loose and they needed to keep moving. Sam pulled her up and faced her "Hannah, baby! We can't morn for Josh, not now! That maniac is still out there… we got to keep moving". Hannah looked at Sam back for a few seconds and then nodded as she was brought back to reality.

There were two doors in the room they were in. One on their right and one in front of them. They took the one in front of them.

Hannah tried to open it, but was stuck "Damnit! It's stuck". Sam then tried to force it open, what helped, but she felt down a few feet below. Hannah gasped and went in to help Sam "Are you alright?" Sam rubbed her head and nodded "Yeah… I'm okay, baby". As Hannah helped Sam up, she blinked a few times as Sam called her 'baby' now "Baby? Is that the new pet name you gave to me?". Sam looked into Hannah's eyes and chuckled a bit "Yeah… but if you don't want to I-" "No, no no. I… actually kinda like it" Hannah said softly as she did like the new pet name. Sam smiled too. But after a couple of seconds, they were back to reality and knew they had to move on.

As they walked along the hotel hall, what was in near disrepair, both Sam and Hannah were surprised as they never knew that there was another big part of the old hotel that was later changed into the Washington family lodge. Hannah wandered why her father never told her about this part of the old lodge.

But both had no time to think about all this, as they could hear some noise, coming closer.

There was an old elevator next to them, that was only halfway open. They could choose to hide under it, or ran further in the hope of not getting caught by the Psycho. Sam knew that they had to hide and quietly said loudly to her girlfriend "In the elevator! Quickly!". Hannah didn't say anything, as she and Sam hided underneath the elevator shaft and ducked.

Both held each other close as Sam turned off her flashlight. They could hear their heavy breathing and their heart rate rising in their chests.

They heard footsteps. They came closer, and closer. Both girlfriends tried hard not to breath to loudly. They could hear the Psycho calling for them as he put his gas cylinder down "Here little kitties. Here pussy pussy". Hannah was so scared and held her eyes close tightly. She prayed that the maniac wouldn't find them _'Oh God. Please, God. Oh, please please please, don't let him find us…'_.

The Psycho keeps looking around, but he doesn't see either Sam or Hannah anywhere. His anger rises and furiously stamped on the floor "FUCK!". He angerly grabs his gas cylinder and walks away while screaming to himself that he failed to capture Sam and Hannah "FUCKING BITCHES! FUCK IT! FUCK IT!".

As they were sure that he was gone, Sam and Hannah sighed deep in relief. But then Hannah started to sob. Sam comforted her and rubbed her back. A tear fell from Sam's eye too. Hannah had already been through so much for losing Beth, and now she had lost her other sibling. She softly whispers to Hannah "Shhhh. I know…. I know…".

**Phew! I'm so glad to have this chapter finally done. I've been looking to write this chapter for some time and now I'm glad that it is finished. I hope you all liked the excitement and the scary stuff I put in here.**

**The next chapter will focus on Matt and Emily, trying to get to the fire tower to signal for help. And it will also focus on Chris and Ashley, looking for Sam and Hannah, while being confronted with probably paranormal activity, as they are somehow 'guided' by the ghost of Beth…**

**Also I want to show my biggest support and respect to all the medical staff around the world, dealing with enormous pressure because of this Corona Virus that has been going like crazy here and around the globe. Imerik001 is one of them, and I send you all my support in these troubling times, he also helped me a bit with the part of Hannah and Sam being chased by the Psycho, so give him a BIG thumps up.**

**And to all who have to stay indoors cause of the virus outbreak, you are not alone…. Anyway! Rate and review this chapter and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

**See you then!**


	7. Psychosis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn, nor any of the characters.**

**Chapter 7: Psychosis**

**02:03 – Cliff top**

**(Five hours until dawn)**

Matt and Emily stood close to the edge of the cliff, being surrounded by dozens of deer. Emily was so scared that the deer will hurt them and stood close to Matt, telling him to get them away from them "Matt…! What are you gonna do? What are you gonna do…!?" Matt was scared as well, but in this situation, he chose to remain calm as he had heard from Sam before, that deer only attack if they felt threatened "Stay calm… relax… they're just deer… they just want to check us out is all…" Emily shook her head that they were sure gonna attack them "No no no Matt they're gonna hurt us-" "Shhh… just stay calm, and follow my lead…" Matt said again to Emily to remain calm.

With the axe still in his hand, Matt lead the way by slowly walking past the deer, who let them pass. Matt tried as hard as he could to remain calm, despite feeling scared.

Just then, a few more deer were blocking their path. Matt was this close to use his axe to kill one of them, but managed to gather himself, and easily walked past them with Emily "Just walk slow. It's okay. Come on… it's okay".

As they managed to pass the last remaining deer, Matt jumped over a bundle of rocks, with Emily doing the same after him.

When they managed to climb down the rocks, both Emily and Matt took the path up to where the fire tower was, what could have a radio to contact for help. After some minutes of climbing, Emily broke the silence by saying "If we do manage to get someone on the radio, then we tell them we need help. What do we do while we wait?" Matt thought about what they should do, and suggested "I think, if we get in touch with someone that could help, we should go back to the lodge and get everyone else".

Emily immediately dismissed that idea "Oh God, not the lodge. We should stay here. In case whoever it is needs to get back in touch with us?". Matt didn't like the idea of waiting down at the fire tower till help would arrive. He promised himself that he was not gonna abandon his friends, but also didn't wanted to be responsible for leaving Emily all alone out here. He signs to himself and said "Let's get that radio working first".

Not long after, both made it to the fire tower. But as they approached it, a light pole suddenly turns on and shines bright on them. Both Emily and Matt held their hands before their eyes "Ahh! That's freakin' bright!" Emily said as the light nearly blinded her "No kidding!" Matt told as the light was not comfortable to him as well "I can't see- what is that?" Emily asked "It's just a security light. Motion sensor probably".

Matt and Emily started making their way up the fire tower, as they climbed the stairs. Luckily, their was a ladder leading up. Emily climbs up the ladder first, with Matt behind her after he dropped the axe on the floor. When Emily waited for Matt before climbing the second ladder, she rubbed her arms as the wind was blowing so hard, making it for her freezing cold "Ugh, why is it so windy all of a sudden" Matt just rolled his eyes at her moaning, as it's obvious that the wind always blows harder when you climb further up, making it for her freezing cold. He instead said that they'll soon be inside "We're almost inside".

When they climbed up the third ladder, their was a hatch in the way, leading inside. Emily pushes up the hatch open and climbed inside. She waited for Matt to come inside, before he closed the hatch and locked it. Matt first wanted to ask if Emily was alright, but didn't, and said instead "Okay, now let's get this radio working" Emily nodded and walked to the Radio that was on a desk. She tried to turn it on, but it didn't work "Ah come ON!" she sighs as she figured that without power, the radio won't work "Great. No power" Matt checked around with his flashlight "There's got to be a switch or something down here…" as he opened a locker that was next to the desk, he finds a missing poster of Beth hanging on the side of the locker door. Matt began to feel sad, of seeing that missing poster of Beth, making himself feel guilty of what happened to her "Sorry Beth… that you're still missing" he began to mentally say to himself of what he had figured out not long ago, back at the cliff _'I hope we'll be able to find your body, cause after tonight, your disappearance is now starting to make a lot more sense'_. His thoughts were interrupted when Emily opened the door to find a power switch from the outside of the tower "Yo, daydreamer! Are you gonna help me find the power switch, or what?!". Matt annoyingly sighs as he rolls his eyes "I'm coming" _'I swear to God, Em. You're really now getting on my nerves!'_ Matt said mentally to himself as he walked outside to help Emily looking for a power switch.

Both walked around the top of the fire tower. At the back, Emily finds a box that says 'Emergency Flare'. She opened it and finds a flare gun in it. She thought it might be useful to shoot in the air, to signal for help, but then thought that the Psycho might notice it too. Instead she gave the flare gun to Matt "You take this. Might need it" Matt took it and put the flare gun in his pocket as he just nodded. He knew too that shooting the flare gun now would be stupid, to expose their position.

It didn't took them long to find a fuse box, that was right beside the door. Emily sighs as how she had missed it so easily, but looks very serious at Matt for not noticing it earlier. She pulls the switch, making all the lights go on. Emily was glad that now, they had power "Fuck yeah! Here we go". Matt just nodded and went inside with her "Now let's see if we can signal anyone for help".

Matt noticed that their was also a printer that lighted a green light on a button. Curiously, he presses the button, making it print another page "Oh! It's alive" he picks up the paper and sees that it was a relief form, telling the current ranger that he is relieved of duty and will be replaced by another ranger at February 5th. This made some sense to Matt, to why there was nobody around in the fire tower.

Emily turned the radio on, hearing only static. She tunes the radio slowly to receive some signal, and then heard _"-ranger service for Blackwood County. Over"_ Emily's eyes went wide as she was so thankful that she was able to receive a signal. She immediately pressed the button on the microphone "Hello? Anyone there? Hello! Please say something if you're out there, please we need help! Over! Over!" when she didn't got an answer back, she tried to tune for a better signal "Shit!".

Then she got a answer back _"…Hello?"_ "Oh my God! Thank God! We need help, please!" she nearly panicked as she tried hard to get contact. There was some static, till the man spoke again _"…Hello is someone trying to contact us? This is the park ranger service for Blackwood County. I'm not getting your signal very well. Please speak slowly and clearly, over"_ Emily nearly lost it "Please! Please please please help! Oh my God we're stuck on Blackwood Mountain and there's a maniac-" _"… If you can hear this, please repeat your message as I am unable to understand what you are saying, over"_ "We need help, please!". The man from the park ranger service did still not hear what Emily was saying _"Hello? Can you please identify yourself? Over"_.

Emily was at the point she became completely panicked, but then Matt said "EMILY! You need to calm down, if we want them to come to help us!" Emily slowly nodded and said to the microphone while holding her hand on her chest "Oh my God, okay, this is… My name is Emily… Hello?" _"You're not coming through clearly, please repeat, over"_.

Again, Emily wanted to persist, but looked at Matt, who signaled her to take it easy. She nodded and told the guy from the park ranger service "We're on… Blackwood Mountain… by the ski lodge… there's a killer and he's after us and he's already killed one of our friends. Oh God, please help, you've got to help us!".

Just then, the security light outside turned on, sensing something was nearby. Matt noticed it and checked through the window "Something tripped the motion sensor. Probably a fucking deer".

Emily looked at Matt for a moment, and then back at the radio. Both then heard the man from the park ranger service saying _"I read you ma'am. Please do not leave your position. We will send out helicopters to get you as soon as the storm has subsided, over"_ both Emily and Matt were so glad that they will come and rescue them, but Emily wanted to know when as they couldn't come till the snowstorm had been subsided "What? When? How long?". There was a short silent, till the man answered _"Dawn, at the earliest. Not until dawn, over"_.

But then suddenly the hatch bangs loudly, making Matt and Emily scare up as they see that someone or something tried to break in the tower "Jesus!" Matt said while he was scared. Emily was getting panicked as she believed it was the Psycho, that had followed them here "Oh my God, he's here, he's coming for me!" she said while holding her arms close to her.

But just then, the banging stops. Matt could hear the Psycho, or whatever had followed them to the tower, was climbing down really fast. It moved to one of the tower's supporting cords. It raised it's clawed hand and cut the cord with swift force!

The tower began to crack, as the creature cut more of it's supporting cords! The tower was slowly leaning to a different side. Emily was now beyond panic "OH MY GOD MATT WHAT IS HAPPENING!?" "The tower!" Matt screamed as the tower began to fall down!

Matt quickly grabbed on to something "Shit…! Grab onto something!" but Emily was to late as the tower was so far on it's side, making Emily fall and land on a window, while Matt hanged on to a support beam "Emily!".

Emily watched with horror as the tower was leaned close to an mine that headed deep into the mountain! She hears something from behind her, and sees the printer was about to fall on her! She tried to move aside, but was to late! The printer smashed on Emily right through the window! Emily screams, but held on the side bars in time "Fuck me. Jesus shit!". She tried to pull herself up, but then she felt that the tower was falling even further "MATT!" she screamed for him. Matt was sure they were about to die as the tower tumbles into the mines "OH SHIT!".

* * *

But luckily, it seemed that the fallen tower was stuck in the mine opening. Matt climbs his way out of the tower "Oh fuck! Dammit! Dammit!" the tower shakes a bit, as it wasn't going to stand where it was for long. Matt had to hurry himself, if he wanted to get out of this alive.

When Matt was out of the tower, he saw Emily, who was still hanging on the side bars pleading for help "MAAATTT! OH GOD MATT HELP ME PLEAAAASE!". Matt slowly tried to approach her, but was difficult as the tower was unstable "I'm coming! I'm coming! Em, this is pretty unsteady over here…" he tried to think how he could help her, making her more annoyed that he wasn't reaching out to her "Matt! you've got to do something right NOW what are you WAITING FOR!?" Matt had only a tiny bit of temper left and tried to explain that he was trying to think how to save her "I'm thinking! Let me think!" but Emily had enough of his thinking "Don't think, you idiot, just get me outta here!".

Matt couldn't hold himself any longer and now demanded to know why she was still hanging around with Mike "Is that why you still like Mike?! Cause he's a thinker?!" Emily blinked a few times as she did not expect Matt to ask her that "Matt! I… I don't-!" "I saw you with him!". Emily tried to deny it "Christ, Matt, were were just talking! Oh my God this is not the time!" "You're lying, Em! I may be not that smart, but I'm not that stupid! I saw you both cuddling together, and I do not have to be an love expert to know that there was more going on than just talking between the two of you!" Emily tried to deny it again "Matt, it was just a hug! Me and Mike weren't-! "JUST ADMIT IT! You still like Mike and FUCKED HIM behind my back!".

Emily sighed deep as Matt had finally figured out what was really going on between her and Mike. She looked at him fierce and admitted everything "Yes! I still love Mike! I regret every day that I lost him to Jessica. And let me tell you this, Matt! I also regret that I ever started dating a pathetic loser like you, who always hesitates and always questions every single thing that I do or ask of you!".

Matt was now feeling more angry then ever before, that Emily admitted that she had been lying to him, and played with his feelings "Then let me tell you this, Emily! Yes, I may be pathetic and I hesitate sometimes, but I'm also a person! SOMEBODY WITH FEELINGS! For God' sake! What kind of a person are you, who plays with other people's feelings and just stamps on their hearts, like it's no big deal to you!?" Emily did now know how to respond to that, while Matt finally said "You know what?! I'm done with you, Emily! YOU HEAR ME?! IT'S OVER BETWEEN US!".

After that last yell from Matt, the tower shakes again, making Emily slip, but held on with her hands to the bars "AAAH! MATT HELP ME!" Matt nearly lost his balance cause of the shaking "whoa… whoa…" he then saw ledge, close to him. He could jump himself to safety. He was about to jump, but then Emily called to him "No wait, Matt! Please, you got to help me!" Matt looked at her and then the ledge, he nearly wanted to leave her behind, but then Emily said "Matt! I'm sorry… I'm sorry that I played with your feelings! But, please please please, Matt… you can't leave me here… please!" Matt had second thoughts. Even though Emily had admitted that she cheated on him and regretted ever dating him, he couldn't just leave her like this. The tower shacked again, making Emily to lose grip of her other hand. Now she was hanging on the bars with only one hand "Matt! Please…".

Matt choose to save Emily "Goddammit!" he said to himself as he slowly tried to approach Emily and reached his hand to her "Come on… take my hand!" Emily tried to reach out to him with her free hand "Jesus!" she had nearly reached him, but then the tower shacked again, causing Emily to fall "AAAAAAAHHH!" "Emily!".

The tower was shaking more! It was going to fall down further into the mine "Oh fuck…! Oh fuck!" Matt saw another ledge and quickly jumped to it, but a piece of metal fell on his head, knocking him out as he fell on the ledge as the tower fell down into the mine!

* * *

Matt woke up after some time. He grunted in pain as he tried to get up and looked around his surroundings. It seemed that he jumped to some kind of cavern, while there pieces of the tower, burning around the large mine opening. Matt looked down and called to Emily "EMILY!" but he didn't hear her. He assumed that she had died "Dammit!".

As he started walking towards the cavern, he heard some strange screeches _'What…?'_ but then, he heard something jumping behind him! He looked back, but saw nobody. But then, he got grabbed by a figure and dragged very fast, further into the cavern "NO! GET OFF! GET OFF! ARGH! LET GO! LET GO!" was all that he screamed as Matt struggled to get off of the thing that held him!

Then Matt remembered that he had still the flare gun in his pocket! He quickly grabbed it, aimed it to the monster that held him and shot a bright red flare at it! It screamed and screeched as it let Matt go and fled away!

Matt got up looked at where that thing had fled, but didn't see it anymore. He could hardly believe what had almost happened to him. If he didn't had the flare gun with him, he would have been dead by now _'Holy crap… wha… what the fuck was that thing?!'_ was all that he could mentally say to himself.

**02:03 – Washington Lodge (when Matt and Emily were still at the cliff)**

Chris and Ashley had gone back to the lodge a half hour ago, and had been searching the whole lodge for Sam and Hannah. But they couldn't find them anywhere.

While Chris searched upstairs, Ashley looked around in the other rooms close to the living room. When she came out of one of the rooms, she noticed a business card on a counter. When she examined it, she read it was from 'La Viande Meat Processing Ltd.', with the number of a salesman from the company. Ashley then read on the back of the card a list of a circular saw and replacement blades, all to be delivered on January 15th.

'_Hang on a second, these are the blades and saw that were used when Josh was…. But why would the maniac leave this here?'_ Ashley mentally asked herself, finding it very suspicious that the Psycho would leave this business card in the lodge.

As she walked back to the living room, Chris came back downstairs "Aren't they up there?" Ashley asked Chris if Sam and Hannah were upstairs. Chris shook his head that he didn't find them "I don't know… I didn't see them. They must have gone down here" Chris said as he thought that Sam and Hannah might have gone downstairs. Ashley followed Chris to the cinema room "I haven't seen them either-" Ashley was then startle when a candle close to Bet's picture suddenly is lit "Ahh! Did that just happen?" Chris was startled as well. This paranormal bullshit was now really getting on his nerves "Dammit! What is going on around here?".

Ashley looks at Beth's picture for a moment, and wandered if the spirit of Beth had lighten up the candle. She then went after Chris.

"Sam?! Hannah?! Where are you guys?!" Chris called to Sam and Hannah, hoping to hear them calling back. But no answer came.

When he and Ashley were near the cinema room, Ashley wanted to tell Chris of what happened in the shed "Chris…" Chris stopped for a moment and looked at Ashley "Yeah…?" "Chris I just want to say… what happened back there in the shed… I know how hard that was… Josh was you friend…" "Ashley stop…" Chris said, trying to dismiss it as it was to awful for him to witness his best friend die in front of them, but Ashley tried to say "No, I want to say… thank you… thank for saving my life…" Chris looked at Ashley again and honestly told her "Ash… what was I gonna do? I… I couldn't let anything happen to you… I couldn't…".

Chris hanged his head as the decision to either spare his best friend Josh, or the women he loves Ashley was so hard for him to make, that it made him so guilty. Ashley stroke his arm, trying to comfort him. He then asked her "You alright…?" Ashley slowly nodded "Yeah, I just… I know you and Josh were close, Chris… I mean, Oh my God…" Chris shook his head, as she shouldn't remind him anymore of what happened back at the shed "Ashley, just stop, okay? I don't want to think about what just happened. Let just find Sam and Hannah, okay?". Ashley nodded and walked with him into the cinema room.

Inside, Ashley noticed pieces of a broken vase on the floor. She picked a piece up, wandering what had happened here "Look at this. Chris, what happened here?" Chris wasn't sure but wandered how that vase was broken "I'm no expert, but it looks like it was thrown". Ashley was starting to get scared, that something terrible had happened to Sam and Hannah while she and Chris weren't here. She put the piece down and walked with Chris into a different hallway.

But then, the door slammed close behind them, making them both scare up "Aah! What the heck!" Ashley said as she was at the point she nearly cried of getting scared. She took a moment to pull herself together and both then moved further.

As Ashley slightly opened the door to one of the guest rooms, it suddenly closes hard, making her and Chris scared again, but less then before. Chris had no idea what the hell was going on "This is so F-ed up!". Ashley tries to open the door again, but it was now locked somehow "That's really creepy".

Chris agreed with her as they walked to the other door, that opens by itself, causing Ashley to scream "Aaah!".

Ashley walked to the other hallway. But then… she spots a ghost walking at the end of the hallway, making her gasp as the ghost looked like… BETH! "Wait a minute. Did you see that?" Ashley asked if Chris did see the ghost as well "Uhh… Did I see what?" Ashley pointed to the end of the hallway "That, Chris. That!" "What 'that' was that?" she walked to the end of the hallway, telling what she just saw "It was like… as see through shape. Like a ghost" Chris rolled his eyes "Oh boy" Ashley was then very serious to him "I'm serious! Why don't you believe me!? I said I saw it, doesn't that count for anything?" Chris tried to ensure her that probably she was starting to see things cause of all the shit they went through tonight. He held her arms, trying to calm her down "We've been through Hell tonight. Okay? Your mind is fried. My mind is fried. I don't even trust what I've been seeing".

Ashley first wanted to say that she REALLY DID see a ghost, but as she saw how Chris tried to keep herself together, she tried to be rational "I don't know. I don' know. I just… I saw something… Chris" "Ash, it's okay. You're just… we're both… kind of out of our heads right now. I mean we just… we gotta pull it together, okay? You with me?".

Ashley wasn't sure what to believe anymore "Chris…" "Let's just… let's just keep our heads" "Are we going crazy down here?" she asked as whatever they were going to face down at the basement was getting them both crazy. Chris tried to convince her that they need to find Sam and Hannah "It's the only place left Sam and Hannah could be, Ash". Ashley was so scared that she wished they could just go back and look for the others "I wish we could just go find everybody else, and-" "What if Sam and Hannah need us? What if they're in trouble?" Chris reminded her that maybe Sam and Hannah could be in trouble, and that only he and Ashley could save them.

Ashley nearly cried, not baring the thought of being responsible for Sam and Hannah's death, as she couldn't bare it as it was already hard for her when Beth died "Oh God…". Just then, the door to the basement opens itself. Chris went through it right away "Let's go". Ashley followed him.

Halfway the stairs, both she and Chris noticed a small blood trail on the floor "C-Chris…? Is that… blood?" Ashley said terrified as she saw the blood trail. Chris even feared the worst "Oh God…"

As the followed the small trail of blood, both are greeted by a loud noise, making them both shocked. But as they moved a bit further, both are shocked by an even louder noise while an item flies out of the cabinet to them! Chris was so shocked that he moved around like crazy "WHOA WHOAWHOAWHOA YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" "What the HELL is going ON!" Ashley asked as she turns herself and sees a rocking horse moving by it self and screams out of shock "Oh my God that scared me!" "You… y-you knocked into it right? You knocked into it?" Chris asked Ashley as she had to knock into the rocking horse. Ashley immediately shook her head "I don't- I don't thinks so… I mean, I don't know! How did everything get so freaky around here? Door slamming and candles lighting up out of nowhere and that specter of whatever it was-" "Ashley, I think you're kind of ignoring what's really happening here-" "Don't tell you didn't see that translucent white figure just passing right by us?".

Chris shook his head as he didn't see the GHOST and guessed that both of them are starting to imagining things "We… we could be seeing things-" "I'm not imagining things!" Chris then fired back to remind Ashley that he saw Josh being CUT IN HALF "Yeah, well I saw things too! I saw what happened to Josh in the shed! You know? And that's what I'm worried about!". He rubbed his face as he turned himself from Ashley. She didn't mean to bring that up, making Chris feeling worse about Josh's death and tried to apologize by holding her hand on his shoulder "Oh… Chris… I know… I know…". Chris turned himself and faced Ashley, telling what was also making him worried sick "You know what I'm REALLY worried about? Okay? I'm worried about Sam and Hannah! What has happened to them? if there's some maniac out there then they could be dead too!" "Don't say that! Please, Chris" she said sadly that he shouldn't say that Sam and Hannah are dead now too. Chris felt bad for what he said, for making Ashley sad like that "I'm… I'm sorry, Ash… I didn't mean it like that. I'm just… worried sick about Sam and Hannah… and…" Ashley nodded as she understand how he feels "I know".

Ashley and Chris followed the small blood trail to another corridor, where a toppled wine storage lied, with broken wine glasses all over the floor "Geez. What happened here…?" Chris asked himself. Ashley followed to where the trail stopped, at a door with no handle "There's no handle…" Ashley said "Dead end" "Oh God, Chris… what if… the maniac-" "We don't know that, Ashley. And besides… if the maniac had killed Sam and Hannah right here, then… there should be more blood up here. Right?" Ashley nodded, but was now more worried for their friends, as that one of them, or both were wounded. Chris headed with Ashley back while he said "Let's find another way around".

Ashley then notices a dollhouse in a corner placed on a desk. Ashley peeks into the small windows. She calls to Chris that she can see something in it "Look-look look look, Chris! You can see in the windows" "See what? Tiny furniture?" Ashley shook her head that she saw something else in the dollhouse "No it's a whole scene, with dolls and everything!". Ashley couldn't really see what the scene was and wanted to open the dollhouse to see, but it was locked. She notices that it requires a key to open "Huh. I guess you need a key if you want to play around in there" Chris said in a way that he was not in the mood to check the dollhouse.

Ashley looked annoyed at Chris, while he was typing something on his phone. But then, Ashley sees the ghost, walking at the end of the corridor!

Ashley points to the ghost while calling Chris "Wait! Chris-Chris-Chris-Chris-Chris! The ghost!" Chris spins around "What?!" "Didn't you see it?" Chris looked at the end of the corridor, but didn't see the ghost "…no…". Ashley pushed Chris as he was only paying attention to his phone. She was so scared that she really did saw the ghost "You were looking at your phone, you dip! What are you tweeting?! Hashtag there's a freaking ghost after us?!"

Chris tried to calm her down that there is no such thing as ghosts "Ash, calm down, okay. There is no ghost here. Ghost of what? You're freaked out because of what happened with Josh-" this time Ashley was sure that she saw a ghost. The ghost of Beth "You're not paying attention. I saw it! I saw a ghost and it looked like Beth! It looked like Beth!" "Wait wait wait WHAT?! Jesus, Ash… what do you think they followed us up here from the seance?" A tear came from Ashley as she didn't know what to believe right now "I don't know, maybe!" "They didn't! because ghosts don't exist, okay?".

Then Ashley fired back and asked that who they were talking too before at the seance "Okay, who was then talking to us at the seance, Chris?! Who did we then spoke too?!" Chris shook his head "I don't know".

"_AAAAAAAAAAH!"_ a loud scream was heard from the end of the corridor, making both Ashley and Chris shocked of what they heard. As they looked at where the scream came from, a picture down the hall falls of the wall "What did that?" Ashley asked, while being nearly freaked out "I don't know" Chris answered.

Ashley walked through the corridor, at where the picture fell off. Ashley looked down and saw that it was a picture of Beth. Then she looks back at the wall where it first hanged and notices a key was on the hook. She takes it, and thought it might be from the dollhouse "Huh. Here you go" she said to Chris who just joined her that this might open the dollhouse. But as she looks down the hall, she sees Beth's ghost again, pointing to the dollhouse. Ashley gasps and quickly points to the hall for Chris to notice that there was an ACTUAL ghost "Oh my GOD! There-look there, Chris you can't tell me you didn't see that!" Chris looked and saw the ghost of Beth walking to the dollhouse before she disappeared. He could not believe what he just saw "Wow, that's…" "See?! You do see it!". Chris had go after it to really believe he saw a ghost "This is fucking crazy…" Ashley went after Chris while she said "Chris, it's showing us the way!".

As Ashley was about to put the key into the keyhole, she started to think that Beth's ghost wanted them to see this "This is unbelievable. I feel like the ghost wanted me to see this" "Why?! What!?".

When Ashley opens the dollhouse, she sees some dolls sitting in the bedroom. It looked exactly as when she and the others pulled the prank on Hannah. On top they see the kitchen with a few more dolls, what looked exactly when Chris and Josh were drunk on the table, while a doll that looked like Beth looked out to the window. Chris moved closer as he couldn't believe how accurate this whole scene was "Whoa, whoa whoa-what is going on here?" Ashley nearly couldn't breath as how it almost exactly looked like when they pulled the prank on Hannah last year "Oh god! It's like-" 'It's not 'like' anything. That's us. Hiding there, waiting for Hannah. Last year. And the kitchen part? That's where me and Josh, lying on the table when we were drunk... and-and that's Beth… looking out the window" "But… it's so accurate," Ashley said while pointing to the doll that looked like her and Matt "I mean that's exactly where I was sitting… and that's where Matt was… with the camera…".

Chris tried to theorize that this was all setup for them, to mess with their heads "This was setup by someone. Who was there" "Or someone, or something that was watching us…" Ashley theorized as well, as that maybe someone, or something was watching them doing this last year "Maybe it's a warning, Ashley. I think someone… I think someone put this here to mess with us".

Ashley disagreed and was convinced that the ghost of Beth had placed all of this "No, it has to be the ghost, it's trying to tell us the maniac killed Beth!" Chris disagreed and reminded Ashley that Beth had fallen down a cliff last year "No no no, Ashley. Remember what Hannah and Sam told us last year? Beth fell down a cliff, remember? If it was the maniac, they would have known it, right? It's that maniac who set this all up… he's.. he's trying to fuck with our heads" Ashley nodded that Chris was right that Beth did fell of a cliff, but was still confused of why the Psycho would set this all up "Okay, you're right, Beth did fell of a cliff, as what Sam and Hannah said. But why would the maniac set this all up, Chris?" "Maybe… he's trying to tell us he's going to come after us all too".

Then, the doll that looked like Beth moved a little bit, and then twisted it's head watching Ashley and Chris with wide eyes! Both Chris and Ashley jump back in surprise "Yikes!" Chris said shocked.

This top of the dollhouse opens. Ashley looked inside it and found a dark blue diary inside. She took it, but went wide-eyed as she recognized it as Beth's diary "It's… It's Beth's diary". She opens the diary and begins to read.

* * *

_Mom finally agreed._

_The invitations are out!_

_The party is gonna happen!_

_Hannah still hates to wait (for Mike's answer)_

_So far Ash, Matt & Sam have said they'll definitely come. Well, I should help Josh to start preparing…_

* * *

Ashley turned the page, what had some Japanese symbols on one side, and reads;

* * *

_Hannah was so exited when Mike had confirmed._

_She's so over hills for Mike. I just hope she won't do anything at the party she'll regret. But what she doesn't know, Is that I have a little surprise for her to show at the party._

_It is really REALLY hard to keep it a secret from everyone (especially from mom and dad) but tomorrow IT'S GONNA HAPPEN!_

_Fingers crossed that it won't hurt that bad :'(_

* * *

When Ashley turns to the next page, what was the last one, she reads;

* * *

_Woohoo! PARTY TIME tomorrow!_

_I have to admit, Hannah is more exited about it then all the other annual getaway's before. I wander what Hannah has in store this time? I hope it doesn't involve something too 'SEXY' for Mike._

_Damn! The surprise still hurts a bit, but I KNOW that my sis is gonna love it once she sees it :D_

* * *

Ashley was confused of what this 'surprise' meant "The surprise still hurts? What does that mean, Chris?" "I… I don't know. Something that Beth probably only wanted to show to Hannah, I guess". Ashley closed the diary and puts it back.

Just then, both hear from where the picture flew off, a creaks open "What was that?" Ashley asked, feeling scared "It came from down there" Chris answered while pointed to the corridor they just came from.

Both walk to the door. Ashley opens it carefully, but didn't see anything.

As wanted to walk in, Beth's ghost appears in front of them, screaming out loud before disappearing again! Ashley screams as she steps back, while Chris runs inside to check out the cause, but the door slams shut, separating him and Ashley. Feeling panicked, Ashley tried to open the door "Oh! Chris! Chris!" she bangs on the door. Then Chris opens it from the other side. He shook his head as the 'ghost' had vanished "… Nothing". Ashley came inside "But you did see it, Chris. For real" Chris nodded a bit, but was so very confused of their encounter with a real ghost "I saw… something. But where'd it go?".

Both looked around to find any clues of what the ghost of Beth was trying to tell them. While Chris looked at the other side of the hallway, Ashley notices a lightbulb catalogue on a desk "Hey… hey, look at this. doesn't seem as old as some of the stuff down here" she says suspicious as this catalogue wasn't as old as the rest of the stuff in here. Chris joined her and was also suspicious after finding this lightbulb catalogue "A catalogue… for industrial lightbulbs…?" "That is so random".

Ashley opens it and notices that one of the lightbulbs was circled around with a red pen. It was an 'Original kamp for RB-type projectors' "Look. One of the bulbs is circled" Chris took a look and notices that that kind of lightbulb was a powerful one "That's a powerful bulb" "Yeah, but why is this catalogue even here?" "I have no idea. But I don't trust this, Ashley" "Me neither" Ashley says as she put the catalogue down, but then notices a large scissor that was underneath the catalogue. She figured that she might need it, in case the maniac was close. She took it and put it in her pocket.

Chris wanted to move on, but Ashley wanted to check more around if there were some other things around. Then she spots a flashing red light behind a few boxes. When she moves them out of the way, she finds a hidden camera "Uh… Chris? You think it's the guy?" "Well that makes sense" "I don't like being watched". Chris nods and turns the camera to the wall, so the maniac won't be able to watch them anymore "Better?" Chris asked Ashley. She nearly wanted to nod, but then took the camera and said angry into the lens "Go suck an egg!" she then puts the camera back, being turned to the wall "Now it's better…". Chris nods and then walked further together with her, looking for Hannah and Sam.

Ashley then spots a doll's head on a counter. She first wanted to leave it, but her curiosity made her to pick it up "Just when you think it can't get any creepier…" but as she turns it, several cockroaches came out of the doll's head. Ashley immediately drops it in disgust "Aah! Jeez!" Chris was just as disgusted as she was "Ugh. Nightmare fuel" they walked further.

Just as the passed to another hallway, the lodge shudders "Uhhh? …What was that?" Chris didn't know and said nothing, but then he notices that there was more up ahead "Wait there's a whole 'nother room through here. It's mammoth" but Ashley was still feeling scared to go on "Chris, I don't know if I want to keep going". Chris went further, so Ashley had no choice but to follow him.

Both walk down the stairs and entered the hall of what was another big part of the old hotel, that was in disrepair. Ashley, nor Chris had any idea that this was even part of the former hotel "Where in the world are we now?" Ashley asked. Chris didn't answer, but was more amazed that all of this stuff was even here "Are you kidding me?" "Did you know this was here?" "This?" Chris asked "this is like a whole 'nother hotel. I had no idea this was here". Both walked passed the old elevator, but didn't see anything in it, nor even Sam or Hannah.

Ashley stopped for a minute, as she didn't know if she had the strength to carry on. Chris noticed that she stopped and went back to her to check if she was alright "Chris…. I don't think I can take any more of this" Chris felt nearly the same thing "Yeah, I'm about at my limit here too" Ashley sighed deep "All I wanted to do was to put what happened last year behind me…" Chris nodded as he wanted to do the same thing when he agreed to come back to the mountain "Me too, Ashley. To be honest, I'm not sure what Hannah thought she was doing, when she ran into the storm" "Yeah… well… you know how it is when you're crushing pretty hard on somebody…" "Great, so you're basically saying that we put a vulnerable friend in a terrible situation and essentially caused her to run away, making her sister AND best friend to go after her, that let eventually to one of them fall of a cliff and never be heard of again?".

Ashley sighed deep as what Chris said was all true. Because of that stupid prank she and the others pulled on Hannah, had let Beth die in the end. She then looked at Chris and asked him "If it was you, don't you think you would have run away? I mean who likes being made fun of?" Chris disagreed that he was ever made fun of "People don't make fun of me" "To you face" Ashley reminded her that people do that right under his nose and he doesn't notice it "What?". Ashley just went on with how sorry she felt from last year "Chris, when Hannah and Sam came back that night, I've never felt more sorry then I've ever felt in my whole life. We made Hannah look stupid, in front of all of her friends and the guy she liked, and then lead to her own sister's death. I can't imagine doing anything worse to somebody…" she turned herself as the memory of that night still hurt her to this very day.

Chris didn't wanted to make her feel bad and held her close to him, what Ashley allowed. She then started to sob on his shoulder. Chris stroke her hair, trying to calm her down. Ashley then shook her head, while still sobbing "I can't do this, Chris…. I don't want to go further down into this nightmare…". Chris held her head softly and looks into her eyes "Ashley… I understand, okay? I'm really freaked out and feeling really bad for what happened to Beth and Hannah as well. But if Sam and Hannah are down there, all alone with a maniac… and we leave? We're basically killing them ourselves".

Ashley looks back into Chris' eyes and felt that Chris was right. They can't leave their friends down below with the Psycho all alone "Goddammit. Why are you always right?" Chris doesn't want to be always right and said "I'm… not always right?" "Well when you're right… you're right". Chris sighed and said honestly "I don't want to be, I want to leave, just as much as you want too" Ashley shook her head as she wiped away her tears as she was not gonna abandon her friends "No. No. We gotta find Hannah and Sam. Let's go". They let go of each other and headed down the old hotel further.

They headed through numerous old hallways, but some were blocked by debris, making them to take different routes. After a few minutes, Ashley notices a small light in a corner. As she checks it out, she notices that the light reflected on a pile of… fake newspapers, saying to be delivered to an address not far from the mountain "Hey. These… are these fake? Why would anyone make fake newspapers?" Chris took a look as well, and notices that these 'fake' newspapers told about the ex-janitor that was sentenced because of arson was freed. The same ex-janitor that threatened the Washington family to burn down their estate "What… the hell…?". They headed further and walked down another pair of stairs.

When both were down, Ashley needed to say what was on her mind "Chris… I'm getting a really weird feeling from all this…" "What do you mean?" Chris asked as he stopped and faced Ashley "So we're saying that the same guy who made the newspapers also set up the camera, right?" "Yeah… I think so…" "It's just… it feels like he's constructing the whole story for us… then watching us run around, freaking out, seeing what we do, like it's… like it's some sort of fucking experiment!" Chris didn't know how to react first, but when he started thinking about it, it would make a lot of sense of what has been going on tonight "Yikes that… that's kinda…. That actually makes a weird sort of sense…" Ashley nodded, as both started walking further into the old hotel.

When they entered another hallway, Ashley finds some big batteries attacked to some timers on the floor. It was so weird to her, but it would make some sense that the maniac was really behind everything around here. She left it for now, and headed further down with Chris, till an opening in the hallway, that seemed to be a wall first but was smashed in. As they entered, both saw another doorway, that lead to another room. Both Ashley and Chris could sense an awful smell coming from the room.

But when they entered it, the door slammed shut behind them! Ashley breaths heavily cause of the shock.

With her flashlight, she sees on the wall hooks and chains with blood on it, with flies flying on and off of them "Oh jeez. This is so enticing" Chris said feeling disgusted "Oh boy…," Ashley said scared "you think all this stuff is …his?" Chris shrugged as they couldn't be other then the Psycho's stuff "Unless the Washington's were into some freaky shit in their spare time, then yeah… probably".

As they explored the rest of the room, both began to think that this was the old hotel's kitchen. Ashley followed the stinky smell, and to her disgust, she finds a dead pig with its belly opened and organs removed, hanging on a large chain "Oh no, you've got to be kidding me. Repulsive!" she says as she holds her hand on her nose and looked away as she nearly had to vomit. Chris was just as disgusted as Ashley "I'm sure… that this can't be for eating" "Why the hells is it here?" Ashley asked Chris. He didn't know but theorized something "It's like a Goddamn grindhouse in here". Both him and Ashley couldn't stand the sight of the dead pig anymore and just looked further around.

Not long after, Ashley finds several photo's of her, Chris and everyone else on a pinboard "That's us" Ashley says. Chris takes a look on the photo's too. Both notice that the picture of Emily had white crosses over her eyes, making Chris feel that this was the Psycho's hitlist, or some sort "What is this, like a fucking hit list? Christ".

After a minute of searching around, other then just finding more hooks and chains and a few old cooking plates, Ashley opens a door. She hoped it would lead them further, but instead, it showed a different room, with a movie projector in the middle of it. She and Chris enter the room. Ashley curiously presses a button on the projector, turning it on and played a video that was on it.

Both watched what video it was. And to their shock, it was the same video that Matt was making when they all performed their prank on Hannah last year "Oh God… Chris, it's from last year… the stupid prank…". Chris hadn't even seen this video before, but figured it would be very uncomfortable for Ashley to watch "Uh… this is a little… this is a little uncomfortable, huh?" "I've never seen this video, Chris… Oh God…".

They just watched as how the prank was about to be performed, as Ashley, Matt, Jessica and Emily hide themselves _"She's here… shhh…" _Emily said in the video. The door opened, and Hannah walked into the room, holding a candle _"Mike? It's Hannah" "Hey, Hannah"_.

Ashley was feeling so sorry for seeing herself enjoying to perform the prank, while Hannah was feeling so exited and alive "She's just so… so exited… and alive, Chris" Ashley said to Chris, regretting that she ever joined this prank.

Seeing in the video how Hannah was about to take off her blouse for Mike and Ashley trying hard to hold her chuckling, made Chris raise his eyebrow as he had no idea that Ashley was a willful participant in this "Whoa. I forgot you were such a willful participant".

"_Oh my God! She's taking her shirt off!"_ Jessica giggled in the video, making Emily try to shush her. Seeing Hannah shocked as she held her half taken blouse as Matt appeared with the camera, and the rest came out of their hiding spots, made Ashley horrible as how they had humiliated Hannah like this "This is horrible. I couldn't feel worse". Chris looked at Ashley, as the video showed that Ashley even enjoyed herself when she performed the prank with the others "Looks like you were enjoying yourself". Ashley looked at Chris as well and told how horrible she felt "That's the worse part, isn't it? We thought we were just playing a joke. I thought it was supposed to be funny…. Till… Beth died" "Yeah" Chris nodded as a joke cannot be funny anymore, when you hurt somebodies feelings, or lead to someone's death.

Ashley sighed deep "I never want to see this video ever again". She then presses the button to turn the projector off. But the projector kept rolling "What? Why isn't it turning off?".

Chris wanted to check as well, but then saw in the image of the video Beth's face. He pointed for Ashley to watch "Uh… Ash..?". Ashley watched as how Beth's was becoming white and whispered something… till she screamed, and the projector sparked and blow a few fuses, making both Ashley and Chris shocked!

Ashley couldn't take anymore of this "Ahh! Oh Chris-Chris-Chris-Chris-Chris! What is going ON?!" Chris tried to calm Ashley down "Ash-Ash, slow down, okay?" "I can't handle this – ghosts, and these videos, and everything just flying around-" "Calm down, listen to me for a second-" "What? Calm down?! Why should I calm down, Chris?! I am freaking out right now!".

Chris tried to tell Ashley that it's got to be the maniac who is doing all of this "This has got to be someone messing with us" "What?" "Think about it – ghosts don't hook up video cameras. They don't play games. It's the same person who is doing all of this, just to fuck with our heads! The same guy who tied you up and killed Josh!" Ashley nodded after she calmed down, as it had to be the Psycho who is doing all of this "Right…" Chris nodded "Yeah, the same person who might have Hannah and Sam, right now".

Ashley nodded again, as Chris was right and he and her are the only once that can save Hannah and Sam from the maniac "Maybe you're right" "I wish I wasn't" Chris said as they walked out of the room.

Both exited the old kitchen and headed to another hallway. Till both approached a door smeared with blood "Oh crap-look at that" Ashley became worried that it might be Sam's or Hannah's blood "Blood?! Chris… do you think it might be Sam's… or Hannah?" "I-I don't know. Let me see if I can get this…" Chris says as he tries to open the door, but was hard as it was heavy "Ungh… got it… but…," he tries to keep it open but felt it was forcing to close "Damn this thing is heavy-" "Be careful!" Ashley said to Chris that he should be careful. Chris tried to keep it open but the door was slowly closing. Chris knew that Ashley had to go in now "You gotta come through… Ash… I can't hold it… Come one…".

Then Ashley spots a figure in another room. She thought it might be Hannah or Sam "Ohh! Chris!" "What!" "I think I just saw Sam, or Hannah over there!" "Ash… are you SURE?" he asked if she was sure it was either Sam or Hannah. Ashley didn't know but she wanted to check it out "I don't know, but come on. I think we should check it out".

Chris advised her to go with him as the blood on the door could mean that someone inside was bleeding bad "Well I'm pretty sure whoever's bleeding came through here, okay? So we really got to get moving like now!".

Ashley first wanted to go with him, but because she had to be sure if she saw Sam or Hannah in the other room she choose to investigate and began to run to the other room "I'll catch up to you. Sam!" Chris wanted to call her back "Ash-" but then door Ashley went through shuts suddenly. Ashley was shocked as she now was stuck and called to Chris "Chris! CHRISS! Help! I'm stuck!".

She then heard some noise coming out of the other room. Ashley peeks through a gap of wooden planks. Her eyes went wide as she saw it wasn't Sam, nor Hannah, but the Psycho! She quickly ducks behind the wall before the Psycho could see her. The Psycho was sure he heard something and walks up to the planks to see if he saw anything. Ashley didn't move, while she held the scissors in her hand and tried not to breath to loud. The Psycho frowns as he became suspicious and walked away. Ashley gave a small sign of relief as she butt scoots away from the cap and then ran out of the room, while she opened another door and shuts it quietly. Her heart pounded in her chest as she quietly walks backwards "Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit…".

But then she pumps onto someone behind her, scaring her "Ahh!" she turns around, feeling relieved it was just Chris "CHRIS! You scared me half to death" "Hey hey hey – relax – I wasn't trying to scare you" Ashley tried to tell Chris to remain quiet "Shhh… we've got bigger problems right now" "What do you mean?" "The Psycho, Chris! I just saw him" this made Chris scared as the Psycho was nearby "What? Where? Where did he go?!" he asked as he looked around. Ashley shook her head as she didn't know "I don't know! But we've got to be quiet! He's gotta be… still really close". Chris looked at Ashley for a moment and just nodded.

But then, they heard a call for help nearby "Please no!" It was Hannah! "Hannah?" Ashley said as she and Chris opened a double doors, where the voice of Sam came from. Both were shocked as they saw, what looked like Sam and Hannah and were tied up to two chairs with their face to the wall "Oh, Chris. Oh no". Both approached them "Hello?" "Sam? Hannah?" both asked them, but no answer came back. They turned the chairs, revealing that they were just two dummies, with one wearing Sam's clothes and the other nothing.

Both Chris and Ashley were confused "I don't… I don't get it" Ashley said "They are just dummies" Chris said "Yeah- no, I can see that" Ashley said as she knew that they were just dummies. Chris then asked her "Why is one dressed up like Sam?" "I don't know!" "Why would someone dress up a dummy like Sam, and the other not?" Ashley was at the point that she was gonna freak out "Chris, I don't know and I'm kinda freaking out!" "Where the hells are Sam and Hannah?" Chris kept asking as this didn't make any sense. Ashley shook her head as she didn't know what to do anymore "This is crazy, this is crazy!".

But then, the Psycho grabs Chris by the head and forces a gasmask on his mouth, knocking him out with gas! Ashley didn't knew what happened cause of the sudden shock and quickly grabbed the flashlight from the ground "CHRIS! OH SHIT!" as she points the flashlight to Chris, she is shocked to see the Psycho! "AHHH NO!" she quickly grabbed the scissors out of her pocket "GET BACK! Stay the hell away from me!" as the Psycho was about to grab Ashley, she stabs him with the scissors in his arm, making him scream in pain. He shook his head as he took the scissors out of his arm "Oh, no nono, live and learn!" Ashley was confused as why the Psycho said that "What?" "Live," the Psycho said before he punches Ashley in the face, knocking her out "and learn".

**03:11 – Old hotel (A half hour after Ashley and Chris were knocked out)**

Chris was slowly waking up, upon realizing he was tied up to a chair, while only his right hand was free "Ohh. Shit… oh crap…" he saw Ashley in front of him, also tied up to a chair, while a gun lied on a table between them. She was still unconscious, so Chris called out to her "Ash? ASH!" she woke up, with a major headache. Chris saw she had a black eye "Aw, Jesus, Ash – what did he do to you?" her vision was still a bit blurry, but remembered that she was hit by the Psycho before being knocked out "I think… he hit me…".

That the Psycho hit Ashley made Chris really angry "Shit. I'm gonna murder his fucking face off".

Ashley then realized that she was tied up to a chair, with both her hands tied up "What is this?..." "It was him. It was the guy who killed Josh," he then yelled around to the Psycho, feeling all his anger out for killing his best friend "You murdering piece of shit! You MONSTER!". Ashley was starting to cry as she knew that both she and Chris are about to die "No, Chris… oh my God no! oh God… Chris! Look around! We're gonna die, Chirs! I don't think I'm ready to die…".

Chris tried to ensure her that neither of them are gonna die "No-on is going to die". With tears flowing down her cheeks, Ashley looked at Chris, wishing that they had more time "I wish I could tell you… it's just not fair!" this surprised Chris. Was Ashley in love with him "What? …Tell me what?" Ashley shook her head that it didn't matter anymore "It's too late! Chris, what's the point?!" "Stop it, just say…".

Ashley looked at Chris, as she opened up her feeling for him while she still cried "We were always talking around it, and now… Oh, Chris… I'm in love with you, don't you get it?! … and now, we've wasted everything! I've wasted everything!".

Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing. All this time, the girl that he like, was in love with him too all along. Chris wanted to say the same thing and told her "Ashley… none of it was wasted…" Ashley stopped sobbing and blinked a few times "What do you mean?" Chris started to open up his feelings to her as well "Every second that I spent with you was the only thing I ever wanted to do with my time" "What are you saying, Chris?" "Ashley… I… I have been in love with you for… God known how long! I'm sorry… I should have told long ago how I felt" Ashley couldn't believe that Chris was also in love with her all this time. If they weren't tied up, ready to die, she would have embraced him right now "Chris…!" "Ashley, I swear, when we get out of this-".

All of the sudden a saw above them started to turn on and slowly started to move down on them! Both looked up, scaring for their lives that they were about to be cut in half "Oh God!" "AHH! No! Help, Chris!" "Ashley—I'll get you out of this! I won't let you die!". Ashley started to scream and sobbing, as she struggled to get herself out of the chair, but she was so tied up that she couldn't move. Chris couldn't free himself as well.

Just then, the voice of the Psycho could be heard from some speakers in the room _"Hello there my special little subjects"_. Ashley was so scared "I'm so scared, Chris-" "Don't be scared… I'm here with you, Ash".

"_Oh, you should be, Ash, because here's the twist: Chris has made one fatal choice already today, and now he must make another"_ Chris shook his head as the Psycho was about to test him again. The Psycho explained to him what to do _"Christopher… you can take that gun in front of you and shoot Ashley, or you can shoot yourself. Whoever is left, can lieve! The choice is yours"_.

Chris grabbed the gun and attempted to shoot the saw so it won't come down on him and Ashley, but after a few shots, it didn't work, making the Psycho laugh _"Hahahaha! Don't be so silly, Chris, there is only one way out of this. You shoot yourself or Ashley. Make your choice now, Chris"_.

Chris looked at Ashley, who still sobbed. He then looked at the gun. He had to make a choice, to shoot Ashley, the love of his life, or shoot himself to save her. He raised the gun while he breathed heavily. The saw was going down lower and lower.

Chris started to point the gun… to his head and closed his eyes. Ashley's eyes went wide as Chris was gonna sacrifice himself "No, Chris! Wait! Don't do it, it should be me. You chose to save me before, let me choose this time… let me choose to save you" Chris opened his eyes and said "Ashley! I can't shoot you… I'm not gonna let you die, Ash! … I want you to live…" "Chris! Oh God… no, please no!" a tear came from Chris's eye "I love you Ash…" he closed his eyes. He made his choice. He was going to die to save Ashley "NO CHRIS! NO!".

Chris shoots.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ashley screamed as Christ shoot himself. Her face fell down as she cried "No… Chris, no… no…".

**And that's it for Chapter 7 of my Until Dawn story.**

**I want to apologize to you all for the long waiting. I wanted to finish this chapter sooner, but a lot of stuff had been going on at my place, so this chapter got a bit delayed. I hope you all liked the changes I made with some dialogues between Ashley and Chris, and with Matt and Emily. But I can't take all the credit. The idea of the different dialogues I used for Matt when he confronted Emily in the collapsing tower came from my good friend imerik001. He also gave me some ideas for some other dialogue that I'm gonna use for Sam and Hannah in the next chapter. So give him a thumps up for helping me for this chapter and the next one.**

**Before I'm gonna start with chapter 8, I want to do a few more chapters for my other stories, including a few for my unexpectedly popular Danny Phantom fanfic. I'll keep you guys updated of when I'm gonna start chapter 8: Violence, where the Psycho is finally gonna be revealed and that there is an even greater threat, then just a maniac.**

**See you then!**


	8. Violence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn, nor any of the characters.**

**Chapter 8: Violence**

**03:05 – Washington Lodge Basement**

**(Four hours until dawn)**

Sam and Hannah crawled through a vent, till they were at a vent lid. Sam peeked through with her flashlight, seeing if the Psycho wasn't there "Do you see anything?" Hannah asked her girlfriend quietly while readjusting her towel over her waist. Sam shook his head and answered also quietly "Nothing. I guess it's safe, baby".

Sam then kicked the vent lid three times, till it broke open. Sam crawled out of the vent first, before she helped Hannah out of it.

Both looked around and saw that they were in some kind of self-made office, probably belonging to the Psycho "What is all of this?" Sam asked herself and Hannah, who said "This must be his… lair… or something".

Hannah's left leg then started to sting again. She rubbed on it. Even though the wound didn't bleed anymore, Hannah was still worried that it might get infected. Sam looked at her wound too and said while looking around "Let's see if that 'asshole' has some bandages around here".

Sam looked into one of the lockers, and luckily found a medical kit inside and also a bottle with alcohol to disinfect the wound "Got it…". Sam also saw something else behind the medical stuff, but ignored it for now. She opened the medical kit and took out some bandages out. Hannah sat on one of the desks while Sam took care of her wound. When Sam applied the alcohol on it, it sting Hannah a lot, but after applying the bandages over it, she was okay.

"There, at least it won't get infected" Sam said as she stood up, with Hannah standing up from the desk and gave her a kiss "Thank you". Sam smiled to her.

But then Sam's curiosity made her to check the same locker again. She took it out and saw it was an empty tablet container that outdated for over a year. Sam didn't understand why there was a year outdated tablet container in here. But she saw on the container to who it was subscripted too, Josh Washington.

Sam showed it to Hannah "Hannah, what is this?". Hannah took a look at it, making her stare shocked beyond words "Oh fuck… this… these are Josh's medication…". Sam needed to know why these medications were subscripted too Josh. She said softly while holding Hannah's face in her hands "Hannah, baby, talk to me. What do you mean these are Josh's medicines?".

Hannah sighed and answered honestly "When Beth died last year because of Jess's and Emily's stupidity… our parents were devastated, but Josh…. He completely spiraled downhill. He went into a huge psychotic break and mom and dad had no choice but to have him institutionalized".

Sam then stared shocked, as she had no idea how broken Josh was since Beth's death and learning that he was mentally ill "W-Wait, Josh is mentally unstable?". Hannah nodded and continued "Our… previous family doctor's had diagnosed Josh with bipolar disorder when he was eleven, and went through a number of medications… but most of them didn't work and made him worse. The only medication that helped Josh function normally was risperidone," Hannah stated while looking at the empty container, meaning that these meds were risperidone "but after Beth… died, he was more unstable then we had ever seen him. Dr. Hill was very patient and nice to Josh as he helped him recover…. I truly thought that-" but then Sam asked, interrupting her girlfriend "But what does Josh's outdated meds doing here, in this place?".

Hannah shook her head first as she didn't know, but then stare complete shocked as an horrifying revelation crossed her mind "Oh no…" "What is it…?" Sam started to ask, but then realized what was wrong as what they had found began to make sense and began to realize who it was that was chasing after them: Josh!

"Hannah… you don't think?" Sam asked to her girlfriend, if it really could have been her brother who was the Psycho all along. Hannah began to feel that it really could have been Josh, but hoped deep down that it wasn't true and answered her lover truthfully "I'm hoping that I'm wrong, Sam… I really hope that I'm wrong". Sam then wrapped her arms around her girlfriend/lover, pulling her softly to her and hugged as she was hoping the same thing… for Hannah's sake "I'm hoping the same thing, baby. I'm hoping the same thing".

After a few minutes, Sam and Hannah broke the hug and went on, trying to find a way out of the Psycho's lair.

At the end of the room, Hannah noticed a clipboard, behind a few carton boxes "Hey, look at this" Hannah said while moving the boxes out of the way. As Sam joined her, both saw several pictures of Beth on the clipboard, along with some small stuff that belonged to Beth, with a piece of paper on it saying 'Never forget!' "Ugh… creep city" Sam said as this 'Remembrance board' gave her the creeps.

Then Hannah saw a cellphone, inside one of the boxes "Is that…?" Hannah said while taking the cellphone. Her eyes went wide when she realized it was Josh's phone "Sam… this is… this is Josh's phone". Sam was just as shocked as her.

Hannah swiped at the touchscreen, showing them some messages that Josh shared with Dr. Hill on January 13th. Hannah and Sam read what it said;

* * *

_DR. HILL: Hi Josh, it's Alan. I hope you don't mind me texting you, but this is important. I got your email. I don't think that your plan is going to help. I think you need to stop what you're doing and come to see me._

_DR. HILL: Please, pick up your phone. I'm getting worried._

_JOSH: LEAVE ME ALONE_

_DR. HILL: Are you still taking your meds?_

_JOSH: I'm fine_

_DR. HILL: it's very dangerous to stop taking your drugs mid course Josh._

_DR. HILL: Contact my office to make an appointment, please._

_DR. HILL: Josh?_

_DR. HILL: Josh, please respond._

* * *

Hannah shook her head in disbelief "I thought… I thought he…" "Thought what?" Sam asked Hannah "Baby, talk to me…".

Hannah looked at Sam and said "I thought Josh was getting better… at least, that's what he told me and our parents. He said he wasn't seeing things or hearing voices that weren't there. We had no reason to doubt…" Sam was shocked after hearing this revelation from her girlfriend "Jesus…".

Both moved along, till they went through another corridor. There was a door in front of them that was locked, but there was a little opening in the door. Sam and Hannah looked through it, and saw the Psycho watching some live images on several monitors. He then crossed his arms while watching an image with both Chris and Ashley strapped to two chairs. The Psycho walked away.

Hannah said to Sam while being quiet "Sam… that was Chris and Ashley… on one of the monitors!" Sam nodded while saying "We need to help them. C'mon" Hannah followed Sam.

Both took the small stairs up to their left. They went through several hallways, till they opened a door to another room. There they found two dummies in a chair, with one wearing Sam's clothes "Jesus" was all that Sam could say. Hannah also noticed a video camera, pointing on the dummies. As began to think what the dummies and the camera would mean, she saw a plastic bag on another desk near the second dummie. Hannah checked inside of it, finding her clothes "Sam… these are my clothes".

Then while Sam past a wall grate to check the other door, she was grabbed by her ankle! Sam gasped and checks who did that. It was Mike "Mike!" Hannah looked back and saw Mike too through the wall grate and went to it. Both bend down, looking through the grate "Oh Mike, thank God you found us" Sam said, feeling relieved that Mike had found them. Hannah was also a bit relieved, despite still feeling hurt from what Mike did to her last year.

Mike then asked "It's okay. You're both okay?" Sam and Hannah nodded while Sam asked "Yeah, we are but… I don't understand… how did you get here? How did you find us?" Mike then answered "There's some fucking maniac up here on the mountain-" "Yeah, we've noticed" Sam said, while Mike told further "He lives in this like, web of tunnels… I was down there trying to get out and then I found this grate and saw you two-" but then Hannah gasped, as she noticed that Mike missed two fingers! "Oh my God your fingers! Mike..!" he nodded while looking at his wounded hand "Yeah, I'm the lucky one…" "Jesus… how did that happen?!" Hannah asked. Mike sighed as he explained "Did something stupid. Had no choice but to… you know" "Jesus!" Hannah said disgusted.

Sam then told what the Psycho did to them "Listen, this guy who you're talking about… he attacked us, me and Hannah. He showed us these videos too, and one of them showed Josh being killed… just… ripped apart by this huge fucking sawblade…". Mike couldn't believe how Josh had ended up "Jesus Christ!"

Hannah wasn't sure if she was strong enough to tell her suspicion to Mike, but gathered herself and said "Mike… I… we think that maybe… Josh is involved in all of this-" "Wait… what? How?" Mike asked confused.

Sam then told what she and Hannah had found "We're really not sure, but… there was a message from his doctor, and… it mentioned a 'plan' that was like, a 'bad idea,' and now he's dead!".

Hannah felt she had to tell the truth about 'Josh's condition' and that they found his outdated meds "Or there is another possibility…" "Like what?" Mike asked "Listen, Mike… there is a chance that… it maybe Josh all along who was chasing us" "What?!" "I don't know, but… we found a container that was conscripted to Josh. He had been taking meds for… a long time and… he stopped using them since a month ago-" "Wait wait, hold on! You mean… Josh has been taking meds?! For like… mental problems?!" Mike asked, not believing what Hannah is telling him. Sam interrupted him "Well, Josh told Hannah and his parents that he was getting better, but from the message from his doctor, he said that stopping using his meds would be very dangerous… and then we-" Hannah then finished what Sam wanted to say "Then we found this clipboard with photos of Beth! I really hope this isn't true, but… oh God, if Josh was the one who is been doing all of this then…".

Mike was shocked after hearing all of this "What the fuck is going on around here…?".

Then Mike asked as he was locked from his side "There's a door here, it won't open. Can you guys unlock it from your side?". Sam and Hannah nodded as they stood up.

Hannah took the plastic bag from the desk, while Sam grabs her backpack that was hanging on the doorknob. Both went out and walked to the door that Mike mentioned. Sam removes a wooden plank across the door and opens it.

Both entered the room where Mike was in "Hey…" he said to Hannah and Sam. Hannah just nodded, being uncomfortable to be around Mike. But Sam said, after seeing Mike like he went through a lot of bad stuff "Jeez. You look like hell" "Nice to see you too" Mike said while Sam and Hannah went to the other side of the room.

When they put their backpack and plastic bag down, Mike asked them "Uh… what are you doing?". Sam then said while taking her spare clothes out of her backpack "Well actually, wearing towels don't turn out to be the best outfit for fighting off killer maniacs, you know?". Mike nodded, understanding that she and Hannah need to change clothes.

Hannah annoyingly cleared her throat while asking Mike to give them some privacy "Do you mind? Mike?". Mike nodded and went out of the room "Oh… right".

While Mike waited for Hannah and Sam to change into their outfits, he started to think about how to tell Hannah that he was sorry for what he did to her last year, and had to go through so much after losing Beth this _'How am I gonna tell her? I don't even know where to begin…. No, now is not the time, not while there is a maniac walking around' _Mike's anger rose, when started to think about Jessica, that died some hours ago and that maybe Josh was the one behind it _'If it was Josh who is the maniac… he's gonna fucking pay for what he has done to Jessica!'_.

When he heard Sam and Hannah coming out, Mike tried to keep himself calm. Hannah was wearing her clothes again, and Sam was wearing her spare clothes, what were a white shirt, a red hooded jacket, grey yoga pants and dark sneakers. Sam said while they came out of the room "Okay. Done. Let's put this thing to bed" Mike nodded "Amen to that".

But then all of the sudden, all heard coming from out of the room _"NO CHRIS! NO!"_.

"What was that?" Sam asked "Is that… Ashley?!" Hannah then asked as all ran to the door, but then heard a gunshot and Ashley screaming _"NOOOOOOOOOO!"_.

As quick as they could, they pushed the door open, seeing Ashley and Chris tied up to some chairs. Ashley cried with her face down "No… Chris, no… no…".

"I'm alive…?" she heard saying from Chris.

Ashley gasped as she looked to Chris "Chris? What…?" Ashley said as she stopped crying, being completely baffled as Chris was still alive.

Chris was greatly bewildered as this shot didn't killed him "I… I don't understand! I heard the shot and… what?".

Then some lights went on, lighten up the room. Sam, Hannah and Mike ran to Ashley and Chris "Chris! Ashley!" Hannah called as she was untying her "Hannah? Sam! You guys are okay" Ashley said while being happy that they were both alright.

Then they all heard someone else coming into the room, it was the Psycho!

Sam and Hannah both gasped, while Mike stood ready to face him. Ashley was scared "Noo! No no no! Get away!". Chris was furious and shot the Psycho three times! After hearing only clicks, that the gun was empty, the Psycho looks down at his chest to find nothing, shocking everyone that the Psycho wasn't hurt!

The Psycho sighed while he shook his head "Oh Chris…. Oh, Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris". Chris looked at the gun in disbelief "What the fuck?!" "You never heard of blanks before? I mean, really?" the Psycho asked that they all didn't even notice that in the gun were nothing but blanks.

Then, the Psycho started to take of his mask. Revealing the one who was behind everything. Josh!

Everyone was surprised and shocked to see that their friend and host was the Psycho this whole time! Hannah asked completely shocked and devastated, as her suspicions were true "Josh…? It was you?". Christ then stated while he shook his head in disbelief "No… no, Josh… you couldn't… it can't be you…! Ash and I, we… we saw you die!".

Josh just laughed while saying "Hahahahaha! Sorry bro… but you and Ashley didn't see me die, nope, no, no, no. I was never 'chained up' back in the slaughter house. It was a dummy that I propped up to look exactly like me. And all the 'horror' that you guys had to experience? All special effects, baby! Hahahahaha! Oh, and all you reactions to it? That was good, very good! Every one of you! Got my name! After all you've been through! Good, good-good-good".

Sam, who was holding her devasted girlfriend in her arms, demanding to know why he would do something like this "Josh… why? Why would you do something like this?". Josh scoffed and answered "Revenge takes no prisoners Sammy".

Then Ashley asked while completely shocked by Josh's reason for scaring and traumatizing her, Chris, Sam and Hannah while chasing them around the lodge "Revenge… for what happened to Beth?".

Mike then asked, after he had untied Chris from the chair, being just as surprised as everyone "That's what this is all about? For the prank that we pulled on Hannah last year? Josh… me and the others apologized for what we did! We never wanted anyone to die, especially not Beth!".

That was the moment that Josh snapped angrily "Sorry? YOU GUYS ARE SORRY?! How long have we known each other, huh?! My sisters and I have always been kind to you guys, and invited all of you every year for a weekend getaway here at the lodge, and how do you pricks thank us? Humiliating my sister by tricking her into taking off her clothes, just because she had a crush on an asshole like you Mike! Not only that! You're little 'humiliation' also let to my other sister's death!".

Mike and Ashley were shocked by how much anger Josh had bottle dup inside him, along with Chris and Sam as they all realized that Josh never really forgave Mike ant the others for pulling that harsh 'prank' on Hannah last year. But then Hannah demanded to know why he would involve her, Sam and Chris in his revenge as they had nothing to do with the 'prank' "But Josh, why would you want to hurt Sam and Chris? They had nothing to do with the 'prank' last year! And more importantly, why did you chase us around in the basement?".

Her mentally ill brother then asked while bringing up a surprising fact to the rest of the group "Oh, you mean after I secretly filmed you and Sammy having sex in the bathtub, Hannah?" Chris, Mike and Ashley glanced at each other, deeply shocked to learn that Sam and Hannah were lesbians while Josh continued "I never wanted to hurt you Hannah… but I had every right since you betrayed me as well".

This made Hannah even more shocked, that her brother had video taped her and Sam while they were making love in the bathtub. But then she became angry and fired back "Betrayed you?! I've stood by your side ever since Beth died, you idiot! I've always been there for you. I held you when you couldn't stop crying after Beth's funeral and visited you when mom and dad sent you to that psychiatric hospital, so you could get the help you needed! I never betrayed you Josh, if anything you betrayed me, when you video taped me and Sam in the bathroom, stole our clothes and chased us in the hallways with a gas tank!".

Mike, Ashley and Chris glanced at each other, deeply shocked at what Josh had done to his own sister and new girlfriend.

Josh then dismissed this whole argument and said "You know what? Let's all be buddies again? Alright? I mean, look at the bright side: nobody lost a limp or anything and nobody got killed-" that was when Mike angrily interrupted him "Nobody got killed?! After what you did to Jessica you ass hat?!".

Josh didn't know what Mike was talking about "What? I-I don't know what you're ta-" "Oh yes you do know, you piece of shit!" Mike fired back as his anger rose, knowing that it was Josh that killed Jessica.

Everyone didn't understand what Mike was saying, so Chris asked "What are you talking about, Mike? What about Jessica?" "JESSICA IS FUCKING DEAD!" Mike yelled, catching everyone off guard when he said that "What?!" Ashley asked, while she was shocked to hear that Jessica was dead "What happened?!" Sam asked Mike. He looked at Sam while pointing to Josh "I'll tell you what happened! That piece of shit followed us up the guest cabin, dragged Jessica out and ripped her apart!".

Hannah and the others were horrified to hear what happened to Jessica… along with Josh, who stated "Mike… I-I-I didn't do anything! I swear I didn't-" "Oh yes you did," Mike said as he walked up to Josh "I saw you! YOU MURDERED JESSICA YOU DICK!" Josh tried to explain "Mike! I was never… I never even touched-" but his words fell on deaf ears as Mike knocked him out with a single punch in his face!

**03:31 – Washington Lodge**

While Mike and Chris took Josh out somewhere to lock him up till the police would come, Sam, Hannah and Ashley stayed behind in the lodge.

Hannah was sitting on the couch, in front of the burning fireplace, with her hands holding her face. She couldn't believe what her own brother did to her, to the others, and even would go as far to kill one of their friends.

Sam then came to sit next to her, rubbing her back. Hannah looked at her and instantly hugged her, what Sam returned. Hannah nearly sobbed as she sighed deep, and said "I can't believe that… that Josh would do this. I should have seen it… but yet I didn't…".

Sam broke the hug and looked into Hannah's eyes, while holding her cheeks "We all didn't see it, baby. None of us could have known what Josh was up too the whole time. But it's over now". Hannah shook her head a bit while looking down "But he's still my brother…. He needs help, Sam…" Sam stroke her cheek and softly said "I know…. But I'm with you… and I will always be there for you. You know that, don't you, baby?".

Hannah nodded while giving a small smile to her girlfriend "I do… I do, my sweet Sammy" and both shared a kiss.

But then they broke the kiss, when Ashley walked into the living room, holding a serving plate with a few cups of tea. She apologized when she put the serving plate on the coffee table "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you guys. I wandered you guys wanted some tea too?" both nodded to Ashley, as she gave each a cup to Sam and Hannah "Thanks, Ashley" Sam said while Ashley sat next to them, with her taking a small sip from her tea.

Sam then asked Ashley about her black eye "Jeez, you're eye, Ash" Ashley shrugged as she stated "It doesn't hurt that bad anymore… really" "Are you kidding me, you better need to take care of it," Sam put her tea down and stood up while saying "I'm gonna get some ice" and walked to the kitchen, leaving Ashley and Hannah in the living room.

Ashley then asked Hannah "So… you and Sam are…?" Hannah smiled a bit while she gave a nod "Yeah, we are". Ashley then said to Hannah "You know what… I'm really happy for you two" "Thanks, Ash".

Then Ashley thought about something, about when Sam and Hannah started to act weird, so she asked "How long have you been like this? I mean… that you two had feelings for each other?".

Hannah then started to explain when it all started "Well… do you remember when me and Sam when with you and Chris to that movie 'Interstellar'?" Ashley nodded, while Hannah confessed "Well, me and Sam… we uhh… kissed during the movie".

Ashley's eyes went wide after hearing that from Hannah, as it finally made sense to her why her two friends were acting so weird after they left that movie theater "So that's what made you two act so weird after that!?" Hannah was a bit surprised of Ashley's reaction but nodded "Uhh… yeah".

Ashley felt so stupid for not realizing that sooner "Geez. I-I could have imagined that maybe you both did or said something awkward, or had an argument about something, but now it all makes sense! You both kissed. How could I've had missed that?!" she said to herself as she didn't figure that out.

Upon seeing Hannah being weirded out by her reaction, Ashley calmed herself and asked instead "Did you guys had, I don't know, always had these feelings for each other, or did it just happened?".

Before Hannah could answer, Sam walked in the living room, holding a small towel with some ice-blocks and gave it to Ashley. Sam had heard their conversation and explained while she sat next to Hannah, and Ashley put the ice on her blackeye "To make a long story short. I… was the one that had feelings for Hannah for some years. I tried to ignore those when Hannah had a crush on Mike, but after… Beth… died, and me and Hannah became so very close, those feelings I had for her started to come back" Hannah nodded while holding Sam's hand and told "As for me… because Sam had always been there for me after Beth… died… I started to have feelings for her too. So… we-" Hannah stopped telling further, as the part where she and Sam had sex in the bathtub was already exposed by Josh, when he had video taped the whole thing for his sick revenge for what happened to Beth.

Ashley understood while giving a smile to both of them. She was happy for both of them, that they were now together. She was a bit eager to tell how she and Chris had also told their feelings for each other, but knowing that it wasn't such a good time after all that had been happened and Josh being the one that was the cause of it, she decided to wait with telling them.

**03:41 – Washington Lodge Grounds**

Chris and Mike were roughly escorting Josh to the shed. Josh's hands were tied up. Mike kept the gun with him, in case Josh tried anything stupid.

Josh tried to talk himself out of this "Guys! Guys come one… seriously, this is crazy, you know?" "Shut up" Mike said while pushing Josh to keep moving.

As Josh turned himself, Chris's anger from Josh hitting Ashley a blackeye rose and hit Josh hard in the face, causing him falling to the ground "Why did ya hit her man!? Huh?! Why'd you fucking hit her?!" "What are you talking about?" Josh said, as if he couldn't clearly remember hitting Ashley "You punched Ashley you piece of shit!". Josh got up while explaining "I got… so mad". Chris shook his head as that was no excuse for hitting Ashley "You don't hit a girl. You just don't". Josh once again tried to explain his actions, but to no avail, as he went to far "Dude… dude, Chris… bro… I-" "I'm not your bro! Not anymore, you asshole!" Chris stated as Josh wasn't his friend anymore.

Mike had enough of it and dragged Josh further with him, with Chris following. Josh didn't know what they were taking him too "Where are we going? Where are you guys taking me?" Mike pushed him to the ground while saying "Locking you up, bro" "What!?" "So you can't do anything stupid before we call the police in the morning".

Josh started to panic and begged not to call the authorities "No! no no no no no, no police, please no police, no!" "Begging is not gonna get you out for what you have done, Josh!" Chris stated as Josh was not getting out of this. Josh tried to tell that he was innocent "Come ON! I didn't DO ANYTHING-" "Are you serious right now, Josh?" Chris said as he was surprised that Josh acted like he didn't do anything. While Josh get up, Mike angerly pushed him further "You're a goddamned murderer is what you are!". Josh shook his head as he tried to explain "I didn't do it, Michael please! Just listen to me, man! I did not hurt Jessica…".

Chris scolded what Josh was saying, as he deserves what's coming to him "Are you insane? Like, really? Do you not understand what you've done?" "I'm a healer, man! I bring people together! And teach assholes like you to what it feels like what you did to my sister" Josh stated in anger that he always bring people together, and only wanted to have some payback at the others who betrayed him. Mike had enough of it "That's enough" and dragged him further.

Mike and Chris took Josh to the shed, where they could tie him up. Josh still stated in angry that his actions always come to good things, in his own eyes "You only see what you wanna see! You're blind!" "Stop talking" Mike said as he had enough of Josh's bullshit and pinned him to the ground, hurting him a bit. Josh angerly stated, as they couldn't handle to what Josh did to them "It's not my fault you suckers can't take a joke- Aaaargh!" Mike twisted his arm a bit, making Josh scream in pain "Oh, oh wait, did I hurt you? Did you just feel a little… a little bit of pain? Right now I am SO… SO… SORRY". Mike hurt Josh even more "AAAARGH! Stop it…".

Chris thought Mike went a bit too far "Jesus, dude…" While Mike raised Josh up, Josh tried once again to tell that he didn't hurt Jessica "Stop… Michael… I'm sorry… Man… I can't tell you how sorry I am that something happened to Jessica, but I swear, I swear to you that I have no idea what happened to her…".

Chris wouldn't buy it, as to what Josh did was unforgivable and they couldn't trust him anymore "Josh? Be honest with me. Do you really expect us to trust you, for a single goddamned second, after all the shit you put us through? Seriously?" Josh then smirked and chuckled like maniac "Can't we all just get along?". Mike was now more angry and dragged Josh really hard into the shed "OW! Dammit!" "We're not dicking around" Mike said fiercely to Josh, as they weren't joking.

Josh then went irritated, as his whole plan was not turning out as he had hoped it was "It's not right… nope… this is not how it's supposed to go down… You're just a bunch of bullies… You can't hang out a guy just to dry like this, guys…. Not like… not like you got the guts to really do anything about it anyways!".

Chris just scoffed about it, while Mike pushed Josh, making him to go on his knees "Oh stuff it. You're the biggest coward there is-" Chris stated, but was interrupted by Josh "Uh huh? I DID something… I MADE you believe in the world I created and I showed you parts of yourself you were too afraid to visit" Chris then started to say what Josh really is after what he did tonight "You manipulated us, you tricked us, you hurt your friends and what's worse?! You even hurt and humiliated your own sister and her girlfriend, and you did that ALL while you hid in the shadows. You're a coward Josh, that's all you are!".

Mike nodded as Chris was right. He then raised Josh up and forcefully shoves him on a stool near a pole. Josh tried to get up, but was shoved back by Mike, as he and Chris tied Josh up "Okay… tying me up now… okay… now staying still… can't tie 'em up if they just wiggle around-" Josh said as he started wiggling around, irritating both Chris and Mike "Josh, dude-" "Leave me a little wiggle room, huh?" Josh said as he was acting like a lunatic. Mike had just done tying him up as he annoyingly said "What does it take to shut you up?".

Then Josh was just talking nonsense "Not so tight, okay? Not so tight, okay! I can't wiggle around. Plastic ties. That's where it's at. Yeah. Plastic ties, plastic ties. Way more effective for hostage type scenarios".

While Josh kept talking nonsense, Mike and Chris couldn't stand how Josh's mental state had gone so far low "What… in God's name is he talking about?" Mike asked to Chris, who was having it hard to see his former best friend like this "This is hard to watch…" "He ever say this kind of shit before?" Chris shook his head "No, I never seen him like this…".

Josh laughed a bit, till he shook his head while stating in disappointment "Everybody is stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid… Chris and Ash, Chris is an ass, Ashley's a dumb dumb…" Chris did not like how he insulted him and Ashley like this "I'm sorry what did you say?" "I said you're a dummy, dummy" "What's wrong with you?".

With the memory of Chris, choosing Ashley over him while she was trapped, made him feel more betrayed and started imitating Chris, when he realizes that Ashley was in love with him too "Ohh… Ashley… I never imagined in my wildest dreams that you like me…!" then Josh made some blow kisses while saying to Chris "You know what that sounds is! It's the sound of never kissing Ashley, you pussy!" Chris anger rose "Stop?!" then Josh said in anger while acting like a lunatic again "Yeah, you know? you might as well let Ashley sleep with Mike, I mean, at least he's got some notches on his belt, you know? He'll treat her right! You; re fucking pathetic, Christopher!".

Chris had enough of it and grabbed a wooden board, preparing to hit Josh with it "That's it! I'm gonna beat his head off-" but Mike stopped him, telling Chris that Josh is not worth it "Don't listen to him. Not worth it".

Then Josh started asking Mike "Hey Mike. Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike. Mike!" "What?" Mike said annoyingly "What happened with Jess, Mike?" Josh asked in a way, wanting to know how Jessica died. Mike shook his head as he glared at Josh "You know what happened" Josh however shook his head "No… no… I don't… I got a problem, Mike… I don't remember killing Jess…" Mike scoffed at that, as it was clear to him that Josh's condition made him forget that he killed Jessica "Christ…" "I mean, like, I feel like I would remember killing her, you know?" Then Josh raised the stakes by challenging Mike "She's so soft… and she's probably got like a really tight bod…" Josh said while smirking, making Mike more angry as he pointed the gun to his head "Shut your fucking mouth!".

Chris was getting scared that Mike was gonna kill Josh, so without thinking, he hits the gun out of Mike's hands with the board. Mike looks at Chris "Seriously?" "Wh-What?" Chris asked while Mike took the gun from the floor "Did you think I was gonna shoot him?" Mike asked as Chris really thought that he was gonna shoot Josh in the face.

Chris shrugged while telling honestly "We-Well, you kinda… were losing there, Mike, and I thought…" "Come on, Chris, you know me better than that". Josh just laughed at them "Yeah Chris. You know me better than that. Hahahaha!" "Shut up, Josh!" Chris said with anger to Josh that he better shut his mouth.

Then he said to Mike "Well… just, next time give me the heads up, if you plan to point a gun in someone's face, alright?" Josh thought it was funny how Chris and Mike couldn't really play the good cop bad cop routine "Oh, you poor little piggies, can't even get their good cop bad coup routine to work. Leave it to the pros, bros!".

Mike sighed while he said to Josh "Why don't you head back to the lodge and make sure everyone's alright. I'll stay here with this lunatic until morning". Josh liked the sound of that and said again like a lunatic while smirking "Oooh! Sleepover! C-can we order pizza?".

Chris wasn't sure to leave Mike alone with Josh "You sure you're okay…?" Mike nodded "Yeah. They'll want to know everything's fine back here, especially Hannah". Chris agreed to that as Mike had a point "You're right".

Chris drops the board and left the shed "See you in the morning".

**03:00 – Mines (Some time before Josh reveals himself to be the Psycho)**

Down into the mineshaft, where the watchtower had collapsed, Emily slowly opened her eyes. She first couldn't believe that she was still alive, but then she gasped when she realized that she was hanging upside down, hanging on a rope tight to her ankle "Oh God…! Oh my God… Matt! God…! Oh… Jesus… shit. OH SHIT!".

Emily tried to reach out for the robe around her ankle, but couldn't reach it "Dammit!". But then she spots a fallen ladder, not far from her, hanging over a ledge. She started to swing herself over to the ladder. As she was about to reach it, the robe on her ankle snaps "AAAh…!" but Emily manages to grab the first rung! "Oh…! Oh Jesus Christ…! Alright…" she then monkey bars her way across the end of the ladder.

But then, she sees an object falling right above her "Shit! Shit!" she was able to avoid it, but was losing her grip on the ladder and falls on the ledge below!

Emily signed in relief as she felt she was save. But then she heard a lot of rumbling up the remains of the fire tower above. She sees it was beginning to fall "Oh God" she sits up, but didn't move, until a rock from the tower falls and hits her leg, causing her to scream and butt scoot away from the ledge!

The tower falls and breaks off the ledge where Emily was. Emily breaths heavily as she stands up and rubs her leg "Oh God…" then she called twice up and down where the fire tower had collapsed "Matt! Matt?!" thinking that he might be dead, she sighed annoyingly as she shook her head "Ugh… Fuck him".

But then she heard some kind of screams above her "Wha… what was that?". She did not want to stay to figure it out. However, it was very dark in the mines. She looked around that she could use for some light. As there were a few fires from the collapsed fire tower around her, she figured she could use a torch.

Emily sighed as she took her belt and wraps it around a stick "Oh God. Here goes 600 bucks…. Better be worth it. I looked great in that top" she douses the end in oil, and exposes it to a fire, creating a torch for herself "Alright. Now we're talking.".

She was then making her way through the mine caverns, hoping to find an exit to get back to the surface. All around her were some collapsed hallways and old iron barrels.

Then she gasped, as she heard a loud screech down the mines! Emily got scared "Hello…?".

Not long after, she spots a sign with elevator on it. Her hopes were restored, as she had a way out of the mines. She followed the sign, going down a stairs. She could still hear the noises, sounding like screeches. Emily had no idea what they were. All she wanted now was to get out of the mines.

As she made it to the end of the hallway, she sees a wooden gate, being locked with chains. However, she spots a mine cart not far from her. She climbs up and pushes the cart, making it rolling down the hill and smashed the locked door apart.

Emily walks down past the door to the elevator, and lights up a fire near the elevator. As she steps in the elevator, she tried to use it, but nothing happens as there was no power. Frustrated, Emily tried to use the handle on the elevator many times "Shit! Okay. How do I get this thing on?" she said, trying to calm herself and figure out how to activate the elevator.

As Emily checked around, she finds an outdated Clocking-In Machine. She ignored it while checking further.

But then, she heard a loud scream and fire down one of the paths in the mines! Emily was getting really scared "Ah! What?! What the hell?" she asked herself, not knowing what it was.

After a few minutes, Emily finds a Danger sign, warning of structural collapse. Emily sighs as the only way out was now the elevator "Fuckin' busted elevator's my only way out now". Not far from the warning sign, she finds a ladder that she can use to climb up. As she reaches the top and sets her torch down, the ladder falls! She fell down to a lower floor, sliding down and hit the ground hard "AAAAAH! Fuck! Ugggh… god damn…".

She raised herself, wiping away the dirt of her pants. She couldn't see a thing. So Emily takes out her phone and turns the flashlight on. But then, she sees a bunch of human skulls, making Emily scream "AAAAAAAH! No! No no no!" she tries to get out by climbing up where she fell, but couldn't as their was no way to climb up. She breaths heavily as she sees with her flashlight, all around her human remains. She quickly tried to get out of these tunnels "GROSS, GROSS, GROSS! Oh God! Disgusting…!".

Now more scared then ever, she walked quicker out of the tunnel, hearing another loud screech "Matt…?" she said, hoping it could just be Matt.

At the end of the tunnel, there was a wooden fence. She break through the wooden planks and entered what was a large opening in the caverns.

Not far from her, she finds an old miner's helmet, but was nearly torn apart by something… or someone "Weird…. Really weird". Then she finds a ladder all the way up. As she was about to climb the wall, she heard a man screaming loud, coming from above, and saw a fire, while more loud screeches were heard.

Emily tried to hold herself together, as she tried to climb up the wall. She tried to take it easy and slowly climbed up, with a few times nearly falling down. But after some minutes, she finally reached the top.

For minutes, she walked through the tunnels. She gasped a few times when she heard another screech "Hello…? Someone there…?". But then, her cellphone begins to die as the batteries were out "Come one, for fuck sake! Son of a bitch".

Then she sees another fire beyond the tunnels and many screeches, making her nearly scream "Jesus, shit!".

She kept walking through the dark tunnels, but as she reached the end, she finds her torch. Feeling relieved, she picks it up. Not long after, she finds a switch for the power. As she pulls the switch up, all the lights turned on "Oh my God. Finally. Something works" she says as she starts to make her way down the stairs, through some more tunnels.

More screeches were heard, making her walk faster.

She then reaches a brighter room. Emily runs to an icy slope, leading above ground "Yes! YES!" she says happily as she finally found a way out. But as she tries to climb it, each time she slips and falls down "Shit!". She got frustrated and tried to climb this time faster, making her slip and falling down hard "Aargh! Damnit!" but she felt she had falling on top of something. As she stood up, she saw she had fallen on top of a broken danger sign "Lovely. Danger is my middle-fucking-name" she said sarcastically. But as she took a closer look, she recognized that sign from somewhere "Wait a minute… is that not…?".

Her eyes went wide as it was the same warning sign on the same cliff where Matt thought Beth might have fallen down to her death "Oh my God…!" Emily looked around shocked, as that Beth's body might be where she is now.

Emily searched around, looking for Beth's body, but couldn't find anything. But then, she spots a photo, on top of an old iron barrel. As she picks it up, she saw it was a picture of both Hannah and Beth, that was taken during Beth's 18th birthday. As Emily put it down, she started to think of why this photo was down here. Unless, Beth wasn't dead after all! Emily started to search harder!

After a minute of looking, she finds on the floor Beth's old winter hat "Beth… but, where is your body…? I don't understand?!".

Not long after, she puts some planks aside, finding marks on a rock, marking the days that went by, and '02-02-2014', the date that Beth 'disappeared'. Emily's eyes went wide, as she started to realize that Beth maybe could have survived the fall, and was down here this whole time.

Nearby the markings, she finds a broken cross in the ground. Emily's hands started to shake, as she examined it, she finds on it written 'TOMMY – 04-02-2014'. This didn't make any sense to Emily, but was more scary, was that the date of death of this 'Tommy' was only two days after Beth got disappeared. And more importantly, who buried him "My God… but… who buried you?" as Emily dropped the cross, she began to think that it could be Beth that buried this guy named Tommy.

Emily started to look further, searching for more clues, if her suspicion was true, that Beth could be… or was still alive, at the time she disappeared.

When she entered one of the tunnels, she saw at the end of it another iron barrel. But something was on top of it, a small thing… a locket. Emily picked it up and examined it. But as it opened, she gasped that it was Beth's Locket! "This is… Beth's. She was down here…".

After she put the locket in her pocket, she saw a broken iron door nearby. She moves it aside to get into the next room. There was another way to her left, leading to the elevator, but… something else caught her eye. Some sort of thing… holding a winter hat on top.

With her hand shaking, Emily reached out to it. But as she was about to grab it, it falls to the ground. Emily screams and stumbles backwards, as it was a man's head! "Oh God oh God. Oh God…". She stood up, as she breathed heavily. Emily took one last look on the human head. Here eye's went wide, as she read on the cut off head's hat 'TOMMY'. "My God…".

Emily had seen enough, as the head of this 'Tommy' made her sick. She walked down the tunnel, leading to the elevator.

Emily steps into the elevator, pulls the lever and the elevator took her up. Emily really wanted to get out of here, as her fear became to much for her "Oh Come on! Let's GO!". But then, the elevator stops, just before the surface "No!" Emily said scared, as she had to find ANOTHER way to go up. But as she walks out of the elevator, she sees 'The Stranger', holding a flamethrower!

Emily gasps and quickly goes back, hiding behind a wooden wall. The Stranger was sure that he heard something and looked around.

Emily's heart pounded in her chest, trying to control her heavy breathing as she stood very still, not trying to move. She begged that the man won't come to where she was "Oh God please don't come this way".

But then stranger came closer to her, and closer…. Emily couldn't wait anymore and ran as fast as she could! The stranger saw her and called her back "Wait! Get back here!".

Emily moved fast through the tunnel she ran into and jumped across two gaps in a bridge. She saw an oil puddle in front of her. Without waiting to think, she lights it with her torch by tossing it on it and ran further. But the Stranger runs past it without fear.

As she came to an dead end, she began to panic. Without much choice, she quickly hide behind two wood boards by squeezing herself in between them and the wall.

She hears the man coming closer… and spots her! The Stranger grabs her, making Emily scream, but the man tried to shush "Shh sh sh! Quiet!" "No! Stay away!". But then, both heard more screeches, and a large humanoid creature crawled down from the walls! The Stranger saw the monster and let Emily go and tossed her his bag of flares "Use these! And get the hell out of here… now!".

**That's it for the eight chapter, folks! The changes that I made for when Josh reveals himself as 'the Psycho' go to my good friend, imerik001 who made the dialogues for that part. I also thought that Josh begging not to call the cops would fit a bit better too.**

**As many of you wander who this 'Tommy' is, well, that'll be all explained in the next chapter. I promise.**

**Don't forget to like and review, and I shall see you in the next chapter 'Revelation', where the truth is revealed… of the curse… of the Wendigo…**

**See you all then!**


	9. Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Until Dawn, nor any of the characters.**

**Chapter 9: Revelation**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY ON; YOU ARE NOT ALONE…_

_The Stranger grabs Emily, making her scream, but the man tried to shush her "Shh sh sh! Quiet!" "No! Stay away!". But then, both heard more screeches, and a large humanoid creature, crawling down from the walls! The Stranger saw the monster and let Emily go and tossed her his bag of flares "Use these! And get the hell out of here… now!"._

* * *

**04:01 – Mines**

**(Three hours until dawn)**

As the Stranger used his flamethrower to try and burn the monster, Emily crawled backwards, but then felt down a ledge!

After a few seconds she lands on her back on the ground. The flare bag lands on her stomach, making Emily grunt. She breathed heavily of what had just happened. First she thought that this _Stranger_ was going to kill her, but now realizes that he was trying to help her from some… _thing_ that crawled through the walls of the mines.

She got back on her feet and took the flare bag, putting it over her shoulder "Oh shit… alright" she took one of the flares out and lights it "Yeah! Oh my God! Alright Em… alright let's go".

With the lighted up flare, Emily was now able to see things better. She walked further through the tunnel, hoping to find a way out. But then she notices some stuff inside a made wooden closet. Emily inspects it, finding some old romantic postcards, probably to one of the miners. She put the postcard back and went on further.

Despite the same warning sign from before, telling of structural collapse, Emily drops down to another tunnel with some train tracks, hearing more screeches from these _monsters_ nearby.

Emily was starting to get really scared.

Before she neared the end of the tunnel, she was sure she just saw some movement in the area that was boarded up, making it for her impossible to reach.

Then Emily saw a gap between the rocks. She started to shimmy in the gap to reach the other side "Ok… ok this is gonna be the way".

It was quiet… too quiet. All what Emily heard was the sound of her own breathing and her burning flare. Her heart rate started to increase while she went further.

Then all of the sudden, a monstrous hand bursts through the boards and tried to grab Emily, but misses! Emily screams as she burst off into a sprint "Shit! Shit!".

As she ran as fast she could, another monstrous hand came from another opening, but Emily was able to avoid it in time! "What the hell is that?!" she said to herself while she kept running. She then approaches a bridge with a gap. Emily jumps over it, but dropped her flare. She picked it up quick and ran further with the monster right behind her!

As Emily reaches the point where a sign hanged for the elevator pointing to the left, the monster jumped right in front of Emily, screeching loud, ready to devour his prey!

Emily screamed as she saw the monster. Time seemed to have slowed down from all the adrenaline, but Emily could see what this monster looked like. It had no hair, was nearly twice the size of a man, with long legs and arms, with long clawed nails and razor sharp teeth.

Emily was able to quickly turn left, with the monster chasing her by crawling fast over the ground and the walls like a spider!

She looked back for a second, not seeing the monster as she reaches the elevator. she quickly pulled the lever with a groan, making the elevator going up.

Meanwhile, Emily tried to calm herself as she nearly sat on the ground, trying to breath easily "Come on! Breath out… breath in…". She begged in her mind for the elevator to get out of the mines as fast as possible, but also tried to keep her head cool "Okay, okay… snap out of it, Em".

Then the elevator stopped "Shit!" she said to herself, as she had to go further through the mines to get out. She sprinted through the tunnel, hearing the sound of the wind from outside as she threw away her burned out flare! She was almost out.

But then she heard the monster again while it screeches! Emily ran even faster!

She saw a chain. Without thinking twice, she quickly pulls it, releasing big bunch of rocks falling in front of the monster. The monster went around the falling rocks and kept chasing Emily, who quickly climbed the stairs up. Emily then saw some barrels in front of her and quickly tips a barrel over, and then another, making it leak out oil. Emily then lights up another flare and tossed it on the oil, creating a small fire. The monster screeches as it went to another way. Clearly it was afraid of fire.

Emily then reached a conveyor and quickly pulls a lever, activating the belt. She crawled up the belt "Oh come on…" she told herself, begging for this whole nightmare to stop. She stayed on the belt, leading to an ore grinder! But, Emily managed to jump over the grinder in time, reaching the other side!

Emily ran into a wooden building and looks back, seeing the monster coming closer! "Ah! Oh please… oh please oh please please please!" was all she could say as she runs through a door and closes it. After locking it, Emily leaned to the door, trying to catch her breath. She stood there still, closing her eyes for a moment. But then….

The monster breaks through the door and bites Emily in her right shoulder! "AAAAAH!". She then jumped to a apparatus and started to ziplining on a powerline, leaving the monster far behind!

Emily ziplined very fast, till the apparatus breaks on impact at the end of the powerline, making her fall into the snow below! As she rolled down and finally stopped, Emily stands up slowly while she held her left hand on her injured right shoulder "Urgh! Dammit!". As she heard more monstrous screeching behind her, she looked back and then started to run, back to the Lodge!

* * *

**04:21 – Washington Lodge**

Chris, who had recently returned to the Lodge a half hour ago, was sitting on the same couch close to the fire, with Sam and Hannah. Ashley shoves next to him. Though Chris was feeling great that he and Ashley were a couple now, he was still on his mind of how his best friend, Josh had betrayed everyone. Worse, he killed Jessica, as what Mike claims he had done.

Chris held his hands on his face while he signed deep. Ashley softly rubbed his back, asking "Hey, are you okay?" Chris shook his head, as he didn't know what he was suppose too feel "I… I don't know, Ash. Josh was my best friend, almost like a brother to me and…. How could he do this to me, to all of us?! … and to you?" Chris asked Ashley softly, while glancing into her eyes.

Ashley reached her hand to Chris' and softly stroke it, without taking her eyes off of Chris "It'll be alright…. We'll get through this… all of us" Chris gave a small nod while a smile grew on his face "Yeah…".

Sam and Hannah had noticed the change between Ashley and Chris, and both kinda already knew what this meant. Ashley and Chris had finally opened their feelings for each other and were now a couple. Both smiled, seeing how happy Ashley and Chris now were. Hannah whispered in Sam's ear "It's about time". Sam nodded, agreeing with her girlfriend.

But their romantic moment was disturbed when all heard Emily screaming outside, while running to the entrance "AAAAAAAAAAH!". All four stood up from the couch.

Mike, who was watching Josh, who was still tied up in the shed, also heard Emily screaming in the distance.

"Oh crap, what now…?" he asked. Josh just gave a shrug while giving a big smirk. Mike ignored him and ran back to the Lodge, leaving Josh behind.

Back at the Lodge, Emily heavily bangs on the front door "Let me in! Let me IN!".

"Is that-?" Ashley said before all ran to the front door "It's Em! Chris, open the door! Quick!" Sam said to Chris, who opened the door immediately for Emily. Emily fell inside "Shut the door! Oh my God- shut the door!". Ashley and Sam drag Emily inside and helped her up. Chris shut the door and all made their way to the main room "Oh, thank God… I didn't think I'd make it…" Emily said while trying to catch her breath. Everyone had never seen Emily so scared before and wandered what had happened to her. But also, where is Matt?

"Em, are you alright? You were screaming bloody murder" Chris asked "What happened? And where is Matt? Did you guys split up?" Hannah also asked, despite she was still angry at Emily for what she and Jessica did to her last year, she knew that now it was not the time for arguments and that they needed to know what had caused Emily to be like this. And also where Matt was.

Emily was shaking from her near death experience, while Ashley and Sam helped her to sit dwon on the couch "Are you okay? Come sit down- sit down" Sam asked.

"You look totally wiped-" Ashley said before Emily tried to tell what had happened to her "There was something… Something's out there. A monster! It's a fucking monster!".

This surprised everyone, as Emily claims that she was nearly killed by a monster "Wait! What are you talking about?" Chris asked confussed.

Emily tried to explain "I said, there is something out there-!" Sam then tried to ease her up, as it was Josh who had been doing all of this "Ash, relax… it was Josh, it was Josh who did all of this. We got him tied up, and-" "No, no no no you guys need to listen to me! IT was _after_ me. And it wasn't human".

For Hannah, it didn't make any sense to what Emily was saying and asked her confused "Em, can you tell us exactly what happened?".

Emily signed as she was telling "I am trying to tell you. We were climbing up the tower and it fell. The whole tower just fell! Right into the mines-" "Whoa whoa whoa, what mines?" Chris asked.

"There are these mine shafts all over, running under everything, when the tower fell we ended up down there" Emily told how she and Matt ended up in the mines after the radio tower fell.

"I don't understand, the tower fell?" Ashley asked. Sam also wanted to know how the tower could have fallen "How did it fall?" "I don't know, alright!" Emily answered as she had no idea how the tower could have fallen down.

Then Hannah asked Emily again why Matt wasn't with her "But, Em – where is Matt? Is he okay?" Emily just scoffed as she folded her arms "I have no idea where he is. He's probably dead for all I care".

This made everyone a bit confused as why Emily was so heartless about losing Matt "How can you say that?" Hannah said with an angry glare, as the way Emily acts all of the sudden like she doesn't give a shit about Matt anymore. Sam also felt that it was heartless of what Emily said, but before this could turn into an argument, so she asked calmly "What happened, Ash? Are you even sure that Matt is dead?".

Emily signed as she told what happened "We… up in the tower when it nearly crashed inside, me and Matt had… an argument. He broke up with me, right there and then," Hannah already knew that it was because Emily had cheated on Matt, causing him to break up with her and just rolled her eyes as Emily told further "he… he did try to save me… but then the tower fell and…. I really think that he's dead" despite it looked like Emily felt some remorse for the loss of her _ex-boyfriend_ Matt, Emily really didn't cared about him anymore.

But then Emily started to tell them what she had all seen in the mines "I- I was walking down there, in the mines, and it was dark and I found this pile and there was… somebody's head!" "Wait, what?!" Chris asked shocked that Emily found another person's head "It was the head of someone named Tommy, or something" "Wait, who's Tommy?" Ashley asked "I have no idea! Some other person who got stuck down there… together with… Beth".

This had send chills to Hannah's spine when Emily mentioned about her twin-sister "With… Beth? What do you mean?".

Emily told what she had found "I… I think Beth fell down there, in the mines. But the worst part is… I…. I don't think Beth died, like, from the fall, not right away…" "What? What do you mean Beth didn't died in the fall?!" Hannah asked seriously, wanting to know what Emily meant with that she didn't died in the fall. Emily shook her head "I don't know… I feel like she was down there… like, starving to death… for weeks. When the police were here looking for her… we had no idea! I found in there… some things, t that belonged to Beth. I found this little like, it was almost like a camp… I think she fell down there".

"Jesus, that's horrible…" Chris said as how horrible it sounded that Beth had survived the fall but had died of starvation in the mines, and nobody had any idea where she was. Hannah started to cry as she sat on another chair with her hands on her face. Sam went over to her to comfort her, letting her girlfriend sob on her shoulder "Oh… Beth! Oh my God… she was alive down there… and we didn't know! … we didn't know". While Sam stroke her back, Ashley came to her as well, comforting her friend.

Emily then started to tell about her making contact with the radio, inside the tower "Listen. In… in the tower there was a radio and I – I got through to someone – but that was right when the tower collapsed!".

Before anyone could ask about who she was getting through, Mike enters the lodge and sees the rest of the group, and Emily. Both he and Emily were so happy to see each other again "Em! You made it!" "Oh, god, Mike…" both embraced for a moment, before Mike asked "What about Matt?".

"We're trying to figure that out…" Ashley answered before Chris told what Emily had told them what happened to her before she got back to the lodge "And there was this 'monster' that was chasing her…" but then Chris paused for a moment, as he remembered that when he, Ashley and Josh used the _spirit board_, the spirit of Beth warned them of 'Monsters in the woods' "Oh my God…".

Everyone hadn't noticed Chris being in thought, while Mike said "She's all messed up guys" he mentioned with Emily being in shock and her clothes messed up, with dirt and snow. He held his hand on her cheek and asked "Emily? Hey, Em?".

But before Emily could answer, all heard loud banging from the back door of the lodge. Everyone looked surprised and confused who it could be that was banging the door "Woah" was all that Chris could say "Who the fuck can that be?" Mike wandered.

"Josh? Or Matt?" Ashley wandered if it was Josh, who got out of the shed.

"Maybe Jess?" Chris wandered. But Mike shook his head as it couldn't be Jessica, as she was dead "It's not Jess" "Sorry man… but who is it?" Chris apologized but still wandered who it could be "I don't know… we should check it out" Mike suggested. Chris agreed and slowly walked with Mike to the back door "I got your back" "Good".

As both stood in front of the door, they could see that there was indeed someone behind it. But what both didn't knew, is that it was 'the Stranger' standing behind the door.

Mike points his gun at the door in precaution. Chris gathered some courage as he suggested "Okay. I'm gonna open the door. You ready? You ready?" "Uh huh" Mike nodded.

Chris slowly walked to the door and reaches his hand to the door knob. As he slowly turned it… the Stranger kicks the door open, sending Chris falling backwards!

Mike points the gun at the Stranger, with his flamethrower in his hands as he came inside "Ah! Ho-hold on there! Hold on there, mister. Freeze-" but the Stranger grabs the gun from Mike, making him walk backwards a bit, while Chris stood up "-what the- alright, alright, just take it easy grandpa-" "Ok. Everybody just calm down" the Stranger seriously says before he closes the back door behind him "Now just move over there. Go on, move! Let me say what I came to say".

Without having any choice, Mike and Chris went back inside the main room, joining the rest of the group. All were confused and scared of this Stranger, but the man seemed to be friendly and told with a serious look as he dropped his back near the fireplace "I'm here to tell you what you're up against being back on this mountain. You should never have returned, after what happened to one of your friends last year".

"You mean with Beth?" Ashley asked while she sat down back on the couch, together with Emily, Hannah and Chris. However, Sam stood up, as she suddenly recognized the Stranger "Wait a second! You look familiar… you… you were there! When Beth fell down and I helped Hannah back up! You and… the other guy".

The Stranger nodded to Sam, confirming her suspicion "Yeah, that was me… and my brother" "Your brother?". The Stranger didn't answer, but then glanced at Hannah, telling with some regret in his eyes "I'm sorry, that I couldn't save your sister".

The Stranger then said to the others "I don't know what made you all to come back here. But let me tell you this, I don't take kindly to you kids coming up here to my mountain".

This surprised Hannah, as the Stranger claimed that Blackwood Mountain belonged to him "Your mountain?" she asked as she stood up and folded her arms with distrust "I'm sure my parents are gonna be very surprised to hear that".

The stranger chuckled a bit "Hehehe. Well, this mountain don't belong to me, miss Washington, that's true. But it don't belong to your folks either" then he said with a very serious look, as to who this mountain truly belonged "This mountain… belongs to the Wendigo".

Everybody glanced at each other for a moment, no knowing what a _Wendigo_ is, while Mike chuckled as that sounded ridiculous "Who?" Chris asked "What is he talking about?" Sam asked. Hannah then asked the Stranger "Wendigo? What the hell's a Wendigo?".

The Stranger nodded, as he owned the group some explanation "Now, I'm only going to tell you this once. It doesn't matter to me if you believe it or not. I got reasons I want to… get it off my chest…".

Mike didn't trust the Stranger for a second, thinking he was responsible for killing Jessica "See? He's guilty as shit! Guilty of something!" "Shh. Shut up Mike!" Sam said to Mike that he needs to shut up. Hannah agreed with her girlfriend and also said seriously to Mike "Let him talk".

The Stranger continued telling how serious he's about the existence of the Wendigo "There is a curse… that dwells in these mountains. Should any man or women resort to cannibalism, the spirit of the Wendigo shall be unleashed".

Upon hearing that, Mike suddenly remembered the 'thing' that dragged Jessica from the window in the guest cabin, and the same creature he saw through the binoculars of the riffle when he saw it in the mines where _it _killed Jessica "Oh crap" was all that Mike said, as he now realized that it was never this _Stranger_ that killed Jessica. It was a Wendigo!

But then suddenly, he realizes that he left Josh alone in the shed "Guys… I ran off and left Josh when I heard Emily screaming". The Stranger glanced at Mike and asked "Where did you leave him?" "In the shed… we tied him up after he-" "Your friend will already be dead" The Stranger said before Mike could finish his explanation of what Josh did to them, knowing that he's probably already killed by the Wendigo.

Hannah gasped, as the Stranger claims that no doubt Josh is already dead. She shook her head while Sam held her "No… no no no no" Chris shook his head too as it was impossible for Josh to be dead "No, he can't be… we were just with him!". The Stranger signed, as he knows what these Wendigo's are capable of "A lot can happen fast on this mountain".

Chris did not wanted to abandon his best friend. Not this time and said while raising himself from the couch "We need to go get him". Everybody looked surprised at Chris. Hannah grew a smile on her face, as Chris still wanted to save her brother. Mike states by what Chris was saying they should do "Whoa, Chris, I don't think…" Emily cut him off by saying angrily and selfish "Fuck Josh! He can freeze his ass to death for all I care!".

While Hannah, Sam and Chris glared angrily at Emily's selfish outburst, Ashley said softly to her boyfriend "Chris… Josh attacked us. He terrorized and humiliated us for his own twisted amusement". That was when Hannah stated softly while defending her mentally unstable brother "Ash... I know what Josh did was completely unforgivable, especially after what he made you and Chris go through and to me and Sam after he filmed us in the bathroom. But it's not his fault! He's just sick. He's been off his meds for over a year".

Chris asked surprised after hearing those words leaving Hannah's lips "Whoa whoa whoa, Hannah… what do you mean that Josh is sick?".

Sam answered for her girlfriend "…He was diagnosed with bipolar disorder" "What? What did you say?" Emily asked while Ashley and Mike turned to each other surprised by the surprising revelation "He's… he's bipolar" Mike said to himself as he remembered the nonsense that Josh blubbered out earlier when he and Chris tied him up in the shed "Now it makes sense".

Chris then closed his jacket, determent to save his best friend "I'm going out there anyway. I'm supposed to be Josh's best friend and I let him down. I don't care whatever is out there, I'm gonna get him". The Stranger then stated "Then I'll go with you".

Chris dismissed the idea of the Stranger coming along with him "I don't need your help" however the Stranger kept persistent "Going alone is suicide". After giving a heavy sign, Chris nodded "Fine".

Then the Stranger told the others "The rest of you – you're going to need to find somewhere safe".

Sam then asked while turning to her girlfriend "Baby, is there any place we can hide? Somewhere in the Lodge where that… thing can't get us?" Hannah nodded as a thought crossed her mind "Yes. The panic room. My parents had a panic room installed when they built this lodge". Mike then asked surprised to hear that there was a panic room in the lodge "Hannah, where is it?" Hannah answered truthfully while pointing to the hallway, leading to the library "It's behind a bookshelf, in the library. There's a fake book that acts as the lever to reveal it".

After Hannah told where the panic room was hidden, Emily ran past the two girlfriends, shoving Sam and Hannah out of the way while knocking them to the floor with Sam shouting "Hey!". While Chris and Mike helped Sam on her feet. Ashley, while helping Hannah getting back up, said while glaring at Emily, who ran to the library "I hate that selfish bitch". Clearly she had become annoyed by Emily's selfish and narcissistic personality. Chris agreed as he stated "You're not the only one".

The Stranger shook his head after that childish behavior and just said to the group "Okay. Get down there, now. All of you. And wait" "For how long?" Sam asked the Stranger with a confused look "Until dawn" the Stranger answered, as they all needed to wait until morning before coming out.

The Stranger then turns to Chris "You don't seem to realize into what kind of mess you're gonna get yourself in" "Well, I'm going to get Josh" Chris answered, still determent to save his best friend. The stranger shook his head "No, I'm going to get Josh. You're going to help me. Do you understand?" he asks, clearly taking the lead.

Chris wasn't sure, but as this _flamethrower guy_ had more experience with Wendigo's, Chris clearly didn't had a choice "Uh…. Yeah… I think so…". Then the Stranger instructed him "Follow me. And do everything I tell you". Both then turn towards the kitchen, to the hallway to the side exit of the lodge.

Before the Stranger opened the door, he gave his shotgun to Chris "This is the end you point towards the thing you want to kill" Chris shrugged as he states "I know how to use a shotgun, man". The Stranger smirked while he shook his head "No you don't" "What? How do you know?" Chris asked confused "Trust me. I know".

As they were about to leave, Hannah and Ashley came over to Chris. Hannah was the first to speak "Please bring my brother back safe, Chris" Chris then ensure her "Don't worry, Han. I will".

Then all of the sudden, Ashley softly kisses Chris on his lips. Hannah formed a smile, seeing her two friend finally opening their feelings to each other. Chris didn't know what to say, as this kiss was something he had only dreamed of for years and now happened "Come back safe…" Ashley said softly, begging her boyfriend to come back in one piece. Chris nodded before leaving "I'll… see you soon".

Ashley closes the door and watched Chris walking into the storm with the Stranger to safe Josh. She held her hand on her chest, begging herself for Chris to come back to her, not wanting to lose him.

While Ashley stayed behind at the front door till Chris would return, Hannah walked to the library, to the panic room. But inside the hallway to the library, Mike was seemingly waiting there for her. First she tried to ignore him and walked past him, but then he asked "Han? Can we… talk for a moment?" Hannah paused for a moment. Her first response would be dismissive "Can't it wait, Mike? We gotta-" "Please, Han. There are… some things I need to… get off my chest. Please? It won't take long".

Hannah signed, allowing him to tell what he had to tell in the hallway "Fine. What is it then?".

Mike then stated with a heavy heart "Hannah… I know what I did last year to you was unforgivable, that when I took part in that stupid prank I broke your feelings and your trust. Worse, you lost your sister because of me…. And when you told me last summer that I wasn't there for you when you had to go through all the mourning, you were right. You had all the right to be angry with me".

"Mike…" Hannah said softly, before being interrupted by Mike "Please, Hannah. I…. All I want to say is… is that I'm sorry. I'm really… really sorry for everything. Can you… can you ever forgive me?".

Hannah felt the same pain that she had to endure all year again. But seeing so much regret in Mike's eyes, she felt that he was really sorry for what he had done. Although, it would be hard for her to forgive the one she once had a crush on and stepped on her feelings and cost the life of her twin-sister.

With some tears forming in her eyes, Hannah stated honestly "I… I don't know, Mike. It's gonna take me some time before I'm able to… forgive you for what you did".

Mike signed deep, knowing that it was a long road for her to fully forgive him for what had happened last year "I understand".

Hannah gave a small nod while she and Mike went down to the panic room, in the library.

* * *

Meanwhile with Chris and the Stranger, Chris asked "So… so tell me. You're the expert on these 'things'. What's… uh… what's a guy gotta know…?" "You just be careful and follow my lead" the Stranger answered "Yeah, but… how many times do I have to shoot it with this shotgun before _it's_ dead?" Chris asked while raising his shotgun "Well, you'd be shooting a long time" this shocked Chris "You mean… even a shotgun won't even kill it?" the Stranger shook his head "No… but it'll slow it down. See their skin is like… it's like tough armor" "Well, then how do you even KILL IT?!" Chris said with both confusion and shock, demanding to know how you can kill a Wendigo.

Seeing that there was no way to hold that kind of information, the Stranger explained "The only thing that can kill them, is fire" "How?" "They fear it. Their skin, like I said is like tough armor, unless you burn it off first" "That's gross…" Chris said with a bit of disgust.

For some minutes, the Stranger kept answering Chris' questions about the Wendigo. He explained that the Wendigo do have a pattern, like any animal, or human. Further, Wendigo's only hunt at night, clearly cannot hunt during daylight. Also, even though they can smell their prey, but if you stand still, the Wendigo won't be able to see you. Making yourself to them invisible.

For Chris, this information would prove valuable if they ever come across a Wendigo.

As they were halfway to the shed, something crossed Chris' mind, as the Stranger told about his brother before back in the lodge and that Emily found a head of someone named Tommy earlier in the mines. So Chris asked the Stranger "Hey… do you maybe know a person named, Tommy?".

This paused the Stranger and faces Chris with a near shocking face "How do you know my brother's name?" "Y-Your brother? Tommy is your brother? The one that Sam saw you together with?" "That doesn't answer my question, kid! How do you know my brother's name?!" the Stranger asked with a more serious tone.

Chris held his hand up while he told "Uh… Emily found… his head… down in the mines". The Stranger then signed deep while he shook his head "Lucky bastard".

They moved on, while Chris asked "What… what happened? I mean-" the Stranger interrupted him while telling "Me and Tommy… we have been hunting the Wendigo together for years. That son of a bitch was something, I tell you that. He always took to many risks, risked his life a thousand times. After we… failed to safe your friend's sister, we… we were down in the mines. He could have sworn he heard someone calling for help. I dismissed it, as it was clearly a Wendigo, trying to lure us. But that stupid brother of mine was sure it was someone calling for help" "For help? You mean… Beth?!" Chris asked shocked.

The Stranger shook his head "I don't know. Without even listening to me, Tommy went straight down into one of those goddamn tunnels that was about to collapse any moment. I tried to stop him…. But then, as I feared, the tunnel collapsed. I was able to get out in time, but I lost sight of my brother. I have searched for him for months, but I couldn't find him".

Somehow, Chris felt sorry for the Stranger, for losing his brother like that "Geez. I-I'm sorry, man" "Don't be… he's in a much better place now".

Not long after, the Stranger and Chris arrived at the shed. But when they checked inside… Josh wasn't there anymore! The stool he sat on was broken and a lot of blood lied on the floor "Oh no… dammit! What happened? He's gone…! We're too late!" Chris said while feeling remorse, that they were too late and Josh is probably dead.

But then, the Stranger heard something outside! "Shh! Quiet! We gotta go. Right now". Chris didn't wanted to leave "We gotta find Josh – he could still be out there!" the Stranger however looked fierce at Chris "Ha! First, the Wendigo, he'll render you immobile. And then he strips the skin of your entire body, piece by piece. And then he keeps you alive and aware and feasts on your organs, one piece at a time". Hearing what the Wendigo would do to them if it captured one of them, made Chris grossed out.

He looked back inside the shed, feeling he failed. But knowing that their lives are more important now, Chris agreed with the Stranger "So, the Lodge, then". The Stranger nodded and signaled Chris to follow him "Let's go now. It might still be near!".

But as they had just taken ten steps away from the shed, the Stranger stopped Chris! "Wait! Don't… move…". Chris stood motionless. He tried to look around to see if there was indeed a Wendigo nearby, but being afraid to turn his head, he only looked around with his eyes. His heart rate increased, but the Stranger was somehow calm, clearly he was more used to this.

Then both Chris and the Stranger spotted something moving in, very fast! "RUN! GO! NOW! NOW!" the Stranger called as both made a run for it!

The Wendigo then jumped in front of them, screeching loud! The Stranger quickly used his flamethrower at the Wendigo, but missed as the Wendigo moved too fast "HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Chris said in total panic after seeing the monster! "BACK! BACK!" the Stranger said while firing more flames to their left, but soon realizes that they were exposed "We're right out in the open, we gotta GET OUT OF HERE-!" but suddenly, the Wendigo lunges at the Stranger and swipes its hand across his neck!

The Stranger stood still for a moment, before he collapsed on his knees to the ground and his head falls off! "Oh my god oh my God oh my God! Oh shit…" was all that Chris could say, as the Wendigo killed the Stranger so fast.

The Wendigo then spots Chris. Even though Chris' breath heavily, he quickly pointed his shotgun at the monster. It lunges at Chris, but was shot by Chris far back!

Chris immediately ran back to the Lodge, with the Wendigo behind him!

He looked back for a moment, and nearly hit his head on a tree, but dodged it in time! The Wendigo was close. Chris aimed his shotgun and shot at it, sending it back hitting the same tree that he nearly hit his head "Yeah! Suck it!" Chris said before running again down the path to the Lodge.

Chris jumped down an edge, but hit it too hard "ARGH! Ahh, shit…" he had hit his right feet wrongly on the ground, making him to limp fast. But then, the Wendigo appeared in front of him again! Before it could grab Chris, he shot it back with his shotgun in time! But a few seconds later, the Wendigo recovered and was about to lunge at Chris again. Chris shot it with his shotgun again!

With the strength he had left, Chris wasted no time to run as fast as he could to the door of the Lodge! He banged on it "Ash, let me in!" Ashley saw her boyfriend and was relieved that he had come back. She opened it fast and lets Chris in.

Chris slams the door behind him "Chris! Oh my God, what happened?!" Ashley asked what had happened, and wandered where the Stranger is. Chris looked at her with fear in his eyes "We gotta go, that thing was like right behind me-" but then, the Wendigo reaches the door and jumps towards it, making both Ashley and Chris shocked "Aah!" Ashley yelled as Chris grabbed her arm to stay away from the door "Go! To the panic room! QUICK!" "Oh God!".

As Chris and Ashley ran to the library, the Wendigo looked through the glass, seeing it's preys escaping. It screeched as it was unable to reach them, but then moved very fast back into the woods.

* * *

**04:47 – Washington Lodge Panic Room**

When Ashley and Chris came inside the panic room, Ashley locked the door behind them. Inside, Mike, Sam and Hannah were happy to see Chris back in one piece. Emily didn't paid any attention to it. But all wandered where the _Stranger_ was?

"Chris! Thank God you're back. What happened?" Sam asked, while Mike asked just as surprised "What's wrong? Where's the flamethrower guy?" Hannah would ask with Sam right beside her "Where's Josh?".

Trying to get his breathing under control, Chris answered "The… the thing, the Wendigo, it… it tore the flamethrower guy apart! Right in front of me!" "Oh God…" Sam said, being shocked to hear what had happened to the Stranger. The other (except Emily) were also shocked. Chris then add with a saddened look on his face while turning to Hannah "I'm sorry Hannah, but Josh… he wasn't in the shed. I think… I think that monster had taken him".

While the rest tried to face the fact that Josh might be dead too, Mike asked while looking around in the panic room "Is this the only way in and out, Han?". Hannah, while being held in Sam's arms answered "Y..yeah, the one and only" "Are you sure?" Mike asked a bit more serious, making Hannah to nod.

"What are you looking for?" Sam asked confused to Mike "Another way out" Mike answered while still looking in the panic room. However, Sam dismissed the idea as she didn't wanted anyone to go out there where a Wendigo is probably waiting for them "Mike… I really don't think that's a good idea. We should stay put, right here, until dawn. At least we're safe down here-" "Oh? Yeah? All wrapped like a little present with a bow on top for that thing to tear us apart on Christmas morning?" "People will come for us. In the morning" Emily said.

This made everyone glance at Emily surprised, but Mike saw that Emily was doubting "You don't sound so sure" "That's what will happen. Up in the radio tower, I got a connection with the authorities. They'll send help when the storm is over. That's… at dawn". Mike asked again "Are you really sure?" "Yes!".

Even though it was better for them to stay in the panic room till dawn, Mike still wasn't going to sit back and wait for the Wendigo to kill them all. But before he could say anything, Hannah would suddenly say "Guys, we need to go after Josh". This took Ashley and Chris by surprise. Emily just scoffed at what Hannah said. Mike nodded at that point, as he was thinking the same thing "I agree with Han. Even though he put us into a lot of mess tonight, he's still our friend".

Hannah was somehow surprised that Mike was supporting her, but was somehow glad that Mike sided with her. Hannah then asks while turning to her lover "Sammy, what do you think?".

Sam was doubting what to say. Should she say that it was too dangerous to go outside or side with Hannah. Even though Sam was upset at what Josh id to her and the rest of their friends… Sam knew that Hannah needed her support and agreed with her "You're right, baby. I think… we should go after Josh. If he hadn't stopped taking his medication, then maybe none of this would've happened".

Smiling that her girlfriend and lover had sided with her, Hannah turned to Chris "Chris, what about you?" Though Chris was still recovering of what he saw, he gave a nod to Hannah "We need to go after him. He doesn't deserve to freeze to death or be eating by that… thing. He belongs in a hospital where he can get the help he needs".

Then Sam then took a look in the Stranger's bag, that he left behind in the Lodge before helping Chris to get to Josh before he was killed. She took out what was the Stranger's journal and a map of the mines. When Sam took a look at the map, she said "Guys, I think… it may have taken him down to the mines" Sam showed Mike the map. Ashley and Hannah looked at the stuff as well.

"Is that a map?" Mike asked "Guess the guy was prepared for anything" Hannah said "Not quite" Mike said as it didn't prevent the Stranger from being killed.

As they all took a look at the map of the mines, Mike remembered what he had find out in the Sanatorium, about what happened to the miners "Oh my God" "Mike, what is it?" Sam asked.

Mike then started to explain what he had found in the sanatorium… and in the mines "I was down there, in the old abandoned Sanatorium. It was horrible" "You were?" Hannah asked. Mike nodded while telling further "They've been caving in during the 1950's, I guess, and these miners got trapped down there. Some of them survived, but like… fifteen of 'em didn't make it. There was this reporter and I think he figured out there had been some, like, big cover-up going on. I found these plans – they knew the mine was a death trap, but they left the miners keep working anyway. And… I'm not sure what it means, but… I found this chair, with dried blood all over the place… like somebody'd been tortured" "Jesus…" Hannah said, feeling disgusted of what Mike had seen in the Sanatorium.

Sam then pointed out on the map "Looks like there's a tunnel leading from the Lodge to the Sanatorium, see?". Mike nodded "That's how I got back here".

Emily had enough of this and said irritated "Yeah, well, you guys can go out and get yourselves killed by that _thing_! I'm staying here!". While Everyone glared angrily at Emily, Mike tried to tell her "Emily, I know you're scared, alright. But Josh is our only way to get out of this place. Remember that there was no key to the cable car? Josh is got to have it!".

However, Emily would then said darkly "I don't care! That insane brother of Hannah can just rot for all I care!" Mike was shocked at how coldly Emily would just abandon Josh like that. Hannah's anger had now reached its limit as how cruelly she mentioned her brother "You better take that back right now you selfish bitch" Hannah said as she stepped over to Emily, using the only bit of control she had.

Emily was getting into Hannah's face "What did you just say to me you spineless wimp?" "I said take it back you fucking SELFISH BITCH!" Hannah said while she slapped Emily hard across the face!

While Ashley, Chris and mike stared in shock and surprise that Hannah had actually struck Emily across her face… the Asian women glared angrily while slapping her back, which turned into a physical fight! Hannah tackled Emily to the ground where the two girls punched, scratched and kicked each other!

The others tried to separate them "Hannah, stop!" Sam said while she and Chris were holding her back and Mike and Ashely held Emily back, but not before Hannah kicked Emily one more time hard in the stomach "STOP IT!" Mike yelled as he let Emily go, while Ashley still held her "This is not helping!".

Sam tried to ease up her girlfriend softly "Hannah, don't. She's not worth it, even if she's a selfish bitch". Sam's soft words did calm down Hannah a bit.

But then Ashley noticed some blood coming from Emily's right shoulder. She stared in surprise as it was a bite mark "Em…. Em, what is that?" Emily looked at Ashley, not knowing what she meant "…huh?" "What _is_ that?" Ashley repeated as she pointed to her shoulder, as she let her go.

Everyone looked surprised at Emily's bite mark "Em…" Mike said as he too was shocked to see a big bite mark at Emily's right shoulder, while Emily stated "It's… it's nothing, it bit me and-" "It bit you? What bit you?!" Ashley asked, demanding to know WHAT bit her "The ah… the Wendigo".

This made the rest of the group gasp in shock, while Ashley started to panic "Oh my God oh my God oh my God!" "The what!?" Mike asked "It's nothing, really, it's not a big deal…. It doesn't hurt anymore. Really. It's not that bad" Emily stated.

Mike could only think of the worst if the _Wendigo_ had bitten Emily "Em… if that _thing_ bit you…" "I know what you're thinking, and I'm fine…! The bite mark hasn't done anything to me!" Emily kept persuading that she's fine. Mike however wasn't so sure "Emily, if the Wendigo bit you… You could turn into one of those things" that made Emily more frustrated "Guys, I'm fine! I'm not changing into a Wendigo, for Christ sake!".

That was when Hannah stepped in and said "The Flamethrower guy said it was from _eating _each other, remember he said that!" "Wait is that how it worked, baby?" Sam asked her girlfriend. But before Hannah could answer, Ashley stated, still being panicked "Yes! it happens if it bit you, you're gonna turn into one and then you're gonna turn on us oh my God oh my God oh my God!".

Mike knew that he couldn't risk Emily being down into the panic room with them. He glanced at her with a very serious look "You can't be down here with us" "WHAT?!" Emily said shocked "You gotta go".

Emily couldn't believe that her 'secret boyfriend' would put her out of the room with a Wendigo out there in the woods "Are you kidding me?!" Hannah was with Mike on this one "Mike is right! With you changing into one of those monsters, you're putting us _all _in danger!" "Like hell I am leaving you bitch!" Emily said with her anger rising. Mike then stated even more serious to Emily "Emily…! You can't stay here!".

Emily shook her head as she was treated like this. She looked around if anyone was still with her. Chris shook his head "I've seen what these fuckers can do. I don't want to see it again".

Then Emily glanced for a moment to Sam, and then pleaded her "Sam, you're the most reasonable, right?! Please, tell them that it's nothing! That I'm gonna be fine, really".

Sam felt conflicted. Should she agree with Emily, to say that it's probably just a bit, or side with the others, to say that she won't risk it?

She choose to side with the others.

Sam shook her head as she took a step back "We don't know, Em. I'm not taking any chances. Not this time". This made Emily's mouth wide open, that even Sam wouldn't tell everyone to cool down. She then became angry and grabbed Sam by her jacket "Dammit, I said I'm fine!" Hannah then angrily shove Emily away from her girlfriend "Back off, you bitch!".

Seeing that now everyone was against her, Emily yelled even more angrily to the others "You… you fuckers! You… you just want to make yourself feel better about sending me to my death! You just want the Wendigo to tear me to pieces, Huh?! Just like it did with-" Ashley then grabbed and pushed her to the floor "OKAY OH MY GOD WILL YOU JUST GO! GO! GET OUT OF HERE!".

Mike then noticed a gun case with a revolver and six 357 Magnum round inside… which he swiftly grabbed, loaded it and aimed it directly at Emily! "This is your last chance, Emily!" Emily stared horrified that Mike was actually aiming a gun at her, while the others were shocked and stepped back "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Mike…" Chris tried to ease up Mike. But seeing the situation, he stepped out of it, while Ashley stood behind him. Sam and Hannah stepped back to the other side of the room.

"If you… refuse to leave, Em… then you're not letting me any choice" Mike said while pulling the trigger, still aiming at Emily.

Emily was with her back to the wall, being shocked that the guy she was in love with for many years would actually kill her "You… you're going to shoot me? Mike… _me_?". Mike didn't wanted to do it, but felt he had no choice "This is the safe room, Em! It's not safe as long as you're in it…. Not for us!". Emily started to cry "No… don-DON'T DO THIS!" while Mike breathed heavily he shook his head "I'm really sorry…".

Emily was now beyond anger and pleaded while yelling "For God's sake you FUCKING IDIOTS! NOTHING IS GOING TO-" but then… Mike shot a single round, right between her eyes… that stared at him completely shocked before falling dead on the floor! Sam held Hannah in her arms, as she couldn't bring herself to watch. Ashley held her hands on her mouth of what Mike did "Holy shit…!" Chris said shocked as Emily fell dead on the floor, being shot by Mike.

Chris dropped the revolver, realizing that he just killed someone "Oh shit… oh shit… oh shit… what the fuck did I just do? Fuck… fuck… fuck, fuck, fuck…," he then collected himself that it was the only way for them all to be safe "Okay, okay, it's over… it's over. You guys are safe… you guys are safe".

Hannah took a peak at Emily's dead body and gasped horror "Oh my God…" and looked back away, with Sam comforting her "It's over, Han…. Baby, it's over now".

While Mike tried to keep himself together, he said while giving a nod "Okay. I'm going to get Josh, get the key and then I'm getting us all out of here. I'll be right back. When I'm not back in time then… you guys know what to do…".

But as soon as Mike wanted to leave, he glanced at Hannah one more time, trying to ask "Hannah…?". She looked at him, giving a small nod "Please get my brother back, Mike". He nodded "I will…. I will". Mike then opened the only door, leading out of the panic room, walked out and closed the door behind him.

Chris leaned to a wall, feeling his helplessness rising of his near death experience "Fuck me…". Ashley walked over to her boyfriend, stroking his back "Hey… are you okay?" Chris shrugged "I… I don't know, it… it happened so fast" "The Wendigo?" Ashley asked, making Chris to nod "I… I really thought I was going to die there. And… all I could think of… was you, Ash". The young brunette felt touched by that, feeling the same thing. She helped him to sit down on a chair. Ashley then took another, sitting next to him while she rested her head on his shoulder.

While Sam put a blanket over Emily's dead body, Hannah took the journal from the Stranger. She sad down at a chair in front of a desk and started to read what was in it.

The journal was filled with information about the Wendigo, telling that the Stranger and his brother, Tommy were the only ones who knew how to contain these monsters.

Hannah read that a Wendigo can grow out of cannibalism, that once a human is desperate and craves for food, trapped on the mountain in the fierce winter storms and eats the flesh of another human being, the spirit would begin to possess him or her.

"Christ. This guy sure wasn't kidding about the Wendigo" Hannah said while reading further.

In the little history she read about the Wendigo, it turns out that a tribe, that once lived in the mountains known as 'The Cree', respected the mountain and all the animals which lived on it, making the mountain sacred to them. The Cree believed that it was bad luck to harm an animal on the mountain and would therefore hunt elsewhere. When the miners arrived in 1893, they mined so deep into the sacred mountain, that The Cree say that the mountain itself cried out and the spirit of the Wendigo was unleashed.

"There's a lot of history to this, but it all starts to make more sense" Hannah stated as what the journal said, gave more explanation of why the decedents of the tribe were warning her parents not to continue the construction of the family's Lodge on the mountain.

When Hannah read the part of how Wendigo hunts and how it hunts, made the young Washington scared and stated to the rest "It says that… the Wendigos are… mutated… from humans and… when they hunt us they know how to perfectly mimic their prey…. It also said that.. fire is the only thing that can kill these monsters".

The others had listened to what Hannah said, and were horrified of hearing how smart these Wendigo really are.

Then, Hannah read about how the Stranger was able to contain the Wendigo, how he used defenses like, totems, herbs and feathers, that it worked keeping the Wendigo at bay but won't work inside buildings.

But then… Hannah gasped as she read something that shocked her "Oh… no. No no no!". Sam walked over to her, wandering what caused her girlfriend to be so shocked "What? What is it? What does it say?". Ashley also walked over to Hannah "What's wrong, Han?"

Hannah was speechless, as tears were forming in her eyes "What have we done… what have done…?" she started to sob, making Sam worried and asked "Baby? What is it?! Tell me?".

Hannah looked at Sam, with tears coming from her eyes, as she told "It… it says that… the bites…" "What? What about it?! Talk to me, baby!".

Hannah then stated "It says that… if it bites you… it's not infectious. It doesn't do anything".

"What!? Let me see that!" Sam said shocked as she took the journal and read the part that confirms that the bite of the Wendigo indeed is not infectious, as the Stranger's brother, Tommy was once bitten by it and was alright.

Ashley started to cry too "Oh God, no… what have we done?!". Sam too couldn't believe it. they send Emily to her death, while she was going to be okay, all along "Oh shit. Em…".

Chris too was shocked, and walked over to Ashley to comfort her. While Ashley sobbed on his chest, he said softly "Ash, it's okay, Ash… you couldn't have known. None of us could have known".

But then Sam read something in the journal, saying that the _Stranger_ had captured some Wendigo and locked them up, deep in the Sanatorium. Sam knew that Mike was walking into a death trap! "Shit. Shit-shit-shit…" as Hannah wiped away her tears, she asked while standing up from her chair "What Sammy? What is it?".

Sam put then journal down, while looking serious to the others "We've got to get to Mike, like now!". As she walked out of the panic room, Hannah followed her, with Ashley and Chris behind them.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the forest…**

The Wendigo dragged Josh's unconscious body in the snow, entering the mines.

However, inside Josh's head, it was like he had another therapy session with Dr. Hill, as Josh was constantly on his mind of how badly his 'prank' had got wrong.

* * *

_The office was looking nearly like the snowy forest that he was dragged through by the Wendigo, with various trees seen inside the office._

_Dr. Hill sat in front of his desk, looking very disappointed in him. Josh sat on the other chair in front of Dr. Hill, with his face looking down in sadness._

_Dr. Hill signed deep as he started to speak "Oh Joshua… __**you**__ should have listened to me. Because of your choices people have __**died**__. I don't know which is worse, actively triggering events that lead to someone's death, or passive allowing a tragedy to occur. Because you couldn't lift a goddamned finger to __**help**__ someone else"._

_The doctor paused for a moment, while Josh shook his head. Dr. Hill then said very serious "Remember last year? Huh?! How you left your poor sister, Beth to __**die**__? You did __**nothing**__ to help her! Paralyzed by your own self centered fear while a real threat was closing in". Josh shook his head as he breathed heavily, still with his head down in guilt "No. no no no… I… wanted to help her. I wanted to help her!". Dr. Hill frowned at Josh "No. it's all about you Josh, it's always all about you!"._

_Josh started to sob. Dr. Hill wanted to hand him over a tissue, however, when Josh wanted to take it, it was blown away by the strong winds._

_Dr. Hill then faced Josh with the hard truth "Your __**game**__ has not even gone terribly wrong, no. Worse! You put all your friends through some heartbreaking and traumatic experiences, and now… all of them have deserted you. Even your poor little sister, Hannah. You are all __**alone**__. Can you feel how cold your loneliness has become? Hannah wanted to be there for you, Joshua. But no, you pushed her away, putting her through the same tortures, while she was the one that was going through much worse then you! Losing her own sister, right before her EYES!"._

_Josh covered his ears, not wanting to hear anything from Dr. Hill anymore. But despite he tried to mute the sounds around him, he could still hear him in his head "Why, did you hurt them? Joshua, __**WHY**__ DID YOU HURT THEM?!"._

_Josh then exploded with both anger and sadness as he slammed his fists on the desk "THEY ALL HURT ME!" he then sobbed as tears fell from his eyes "They hurt me…". Dr. Hill shook his head as he spoke "They didn't hurt you Joshua. Not intentionally. They made a stupid mistake and a terrible tragedy befell, killing your sister. They did not intend for that to happen, it just __**DID**__. And they were sorry at least… until you subjected them to your night of horrific torture. What about Hannah, huh? What did she do to deserve all of that? All because you saw her in the bathtub, making love with her best friend. Have you never thought for a minute why she fell in love with Sam? Huh? Because you pushed Hannah aside! Sam was the only one there for her, and they took the next step, while you just wanted to make them all pay so badly. Do you know now what you have caused to her? To the others? To yourself?!"._

_Josh couldn't take it anymore. Every word that Dr. Hill said in his mind was all true. Hannah never betrayed him, none of his friends did. They all wanted to be there for him, and he pushed them aside. Josh cried heavily, feeling his regret overwhelming him "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…! Oh God… Hannah, please forgive me…!"._

_Dr. Hill signed "Let's hope it's not too late for atonement… and that your friends, if they still are your friends, can save you from… __**something**__ even worse than __**death**__ itself"._

_Josh lowered his head, still sobbing of so much regret of his actions._

* * *

The Wendigo dropped Josh into a part of the cave. But then, it sniffed something in the air, sensing that one of it's preys was near. It screeches out loud before it left the cave, hunting for the others that dwelled on HIS mountain.

**That's it for chapter 9 of this Until Dawn story. I hope the waiting was worth it? Yes, this unknown person named 'Tommy', is the Stranger's brother. You all soon find out more what 'truly' happened to him in the following chapters. And also what happened to Beth….**

**Emily too is now no longer in the world of the living. Guess karma can be real bitch, huh? XD**

**I decided to give this chapter to all of you guys as a surprise. So, see this as a partial return to writing fanfics, well… sort of. I will from now on make a few chapters for my stories from time to time. But now, I'm doing something else than just writing my book. I'm right now busy with something important (and possible a career change).**

**Other than that, I want to give my special thanks to my good friend imerik001, who helped me with some of the dialogues for this chapter. He also came up with the idea for the panic room in the Washington Lodge. So give him a thumps up.**

**Anyway, don't forget to like and review, and I'll see you guys **_**(hopefully)**_** soon in the next chapter 'Despair', where the rest of the friend group not only try to save Josh, but also have to survive the final hours of the night against a horde of Wendigo.**

**See you guys then!**


End file.
